


Six Different Ways Inside My Heart, and Everyone I'll Keep Tonight

by angelsfallingdeancatch, astrid_lee20, lethimrunsonia (angelsfallingdeancatch)



Series: Six Different Ways [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is recovering from an eating disorder, Bev and Eddie have sex and like I GET IT but also EAT MY WHOLE ASS, Bev is healing from trauma, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Daddy Kink, Demisexual Beverly Marsh, Demisexual Bill Denbrough, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Everybody needs therapy, F/M, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Poly Losers - Freeform, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex as Therapy, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, intimacy as therapy, please go to therapy cause they also did go to therapy everybody, there is so much daddy kink in this, you get a daddy kink! and YOU get a daddy kink!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_lee20/pseuds/astrid_lee20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/lethimrunsonia
Summary: Polyam Losers - Fuck Quarantine. It’s 2020, the Losers are 22, out of college, and finally taking a big step together.Richie and Eddie, and Ben and Bev have been together since high school, and Stan and Bill have been together for 2 years. But there has been a big secret. They are all in love with each other. Or, as Richie said, they are soulmates. Bev, Ben, Mike, and Stan finally come clean to each other and decided to take the plunge, directly leading up to this (Prequel to come soon, anyone?), and that encourages everyone else to take a chance on what they really want. All of them, together.Daddy Kink (for our purposes) is only calling someone Daddy (or some variation of it) and being called cute names, or talking cute. No real sexual ageplay here.Other parts that are not posted yet are prequels (the story during college) and following the Losers to California as they get jobs, heal together (and go to therapy!), explore their sexualities/relationships/feelings/kinks/and growth. They get married and have children. It's a very happy story, focused more on character growth, healthy sexual scenes, and healing of trauma. Sort of healing/therapy/growth through intimacy (including sex).
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Series: Six Different Ways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791133
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	1. The Texts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WHOLE AU everybody, strap in.
> 
> The notes will always have the kinks and or warning for each individual chapter because if you saw how I (angelsfalling) tried to tag you would see it was out of hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee: Bev  
> Bird Man: Stan  
> Dr. K: Eddie  
> FarmHand: Mike  
> Bicth: Richie  
> Billiam: Bill  
> Haystack: Ben

Queen Bee: Hi loves

Queen Bee: I'm most definitely not ordering hair dye online to quarantine dye my hair

Queen Bee: January Embers? Yall ain't met her

Bicth: oh, word??

Bird Man: Which color?

Queen Bee: Poison :)

Queen Bee: Hold up I have pics

Bicth: I NEED to see them

Bicth: that girl is poooiiiison

Dr. K: Do you think if I do that to my hair my mom will kick me out

FarmHand: I’ve wanted to do something to my hair myself.

Dr. K: If so please God send some my way

Bicth: BEV. MY QUEEN

Billiam: What do you want to do with your hair, Mikey?

Billiam: I love it, Bevvie.

Bicth: Benny Boy, you’re gonna have to write another poem.

Billiam: Didn’t Alicia Keys already do that?

Haystack: I think it suits you Bev! Sorry all, I was taking a nap.

FarmHand: Get it styled or cut or literally anything. It’s too long.

Bird Man: Same Mikey

Bicth: Billy shut the f up

Queen Bee: Stan baby leave your curls alone they're precious

Bird Man: NOT when I cannot see

Queen Bee: Mikey how short do you want to go? My aunt could do it for you

Farmhand: Gotta be 6 feet apart dear but thank u

Bicth: just put it in a ponytail like I’ve been doing

Queen Bee: True

Dr. K: Someone please come give my mom the Rona

Dr. K: If she comes in here one more time to disinfect my room I'm jumping out the window

Bicth: Give me a sec I’ll catch you

Billiam: I'm sorry Eds :(

Queen Bee: Eddie sweetheart :( I'll 100% send you some hair dye if it gets her out of your business for awhile

Bird Man: Hey, at least you aren’t having to read the Torah out loud to your father hourly. 😒

Dr. K: Thanks, guys. Oh Stan :(

Queen Bee: Why is he making you do that bby?

Bird Man: “We have the freedom to spend our time on God during this plague.”

Billiam: Oh God

Bird Man: WE are JEWISH. We are supposed to be yelling at God, currently.

Dr. K: My mom isn't being much better. She's been watching televangelists all day every day and making me pray with her every night.

Dr. K: But that literally pales I know

Bird Man: Eddie dear, let’s like...go quarantine in the woods. 

Bicth: and I thought having to watch my dad give my mom a kiss was bad

Dr. K: Please. Anywhere but here. Preferably the clubhouse though.

Haystack: I swear, your parents. (except yours Richie, Maggie and Went are saints)

FarmHand: I have been talking to my grandma.

FarmHand: and she said anyone who wants to quarantine with us can. We got the cabins in back.

Queen Bee: YAY A PLACE WE CAN ALL STAY

Queen Bee: Stan, what you, Mike, Ben, and I talked about can finally happen.

Bicth: ...what were you guys saying

Bicth: Saints do not kiss like that

FarmHand: Oh, you know, quarantining together.

FarmHand: I didn’t think about the cabins before, but it’s the only obvious choice.

Billiam: Beep fucking Beep Richie

Bird Man: I mean, we’re adults. Let’s fucking do this. 

Dr. K: I literally can’t take this I'm sneaking out tonight and coming over

Bird Man: Smart move Eddie.

Dr. K: I might show up at like 2 is that okay?

Bird Man: I may have...left already.

FarmHand: My house is our house, Stan

FarmHand: ??

Bicth: Stanny what did you do?

Queen Bee: Stan??

Billiam: Stan??

Bird Man: Perhaps

Dr. K: I'm packing as we speak but Stan I'm impressed at how fast you got moving

Bird Man: Gotta run when you yell at dad.

Queen Bee: Honey will you be okay?

Bird Man: Wanna pack some shit for me, dude? Literally just have my wallet

Dr. K: Absolutely.

Bicth: Where are you?

Dr. K: Richie, Bill, do you have any of Stan's clothes at your place? I can pick them up on my way

Bird Man: places, with people and things

Billiam: I have some, getting them together now.

Bicth: already on my front steps my babes

Bicth: You went in the woods for real??

Bird Man: Maybe so

Dr. K: Awesome. Stan, do you want me to pick you up on my way to Mike's?

FarmHand: Stan?? I’m gonna call you.

Bicth: Mike I don’t think he’s gonna pick up.

Bird Man: I’ll make my way there, thanks Eddie

Dr. K: I'm packed. I hear my mom coming upstairs though so if I disappear for a bit, that's why. I'll try to get out asap

Billiam: Eddie be careful

Queen Bee: Put the chat on mute until you can get out, honey.

Queen Bee: Mike, is Stan there yet?

Billiam: Stan, can you tell us what you said to your dad? I'm so proud of you for standing up to him.

Bird Man: I told him that if God started the plague then we should be praising him for it. I told him he loved me like God apparently does, not enough and conditionally.

Bird Man: Mom just cried.

Queen Bee: Stan :(

Queen Bee: We love you unconditionally, you know that right?

Bicth: Last time I was this proud of you, you were ruining your bar mitzvah!

FarmHand: Bev’s right, we love you. I love you.

Billiam: We really do love you, Stan.

Bird Man: I love you guys too. Like, so fucking much.

Bird Man: I may see your farm, Mikey.

Queen Bee: I need the coronavirus to be over so we can all cuddle Stan

Bird Man: Id give you all a forehead kiss

Bicth: I’ll suck face with you, Stanny.

Billiam: You give the best forehead kisses. You and Mike.

Queen Bee: I'm kissing your forehead first as a treat

Queen Bee: I might have to grab your face and bring your head down to do it but you bet your ass I'm doing it

FarmHand: Stan’s here. Think he’s been crying.

Queen Bee: Stan baby :(

Bird Man: Maybe so. don’t worry Bev, I’ll bend down for you

Queen Bee: You'll get at least 3 forehead kisses if not more when I see you

FarmHand: He’s gotta stop hugging me first.

Queen Bee: How dare you assume I won’t do it while he's hugging you? Have you met me, love?

Bicth: Hugging???

Bicth: I NEED hugging

Queen Bee: Aww honey 

Queen Bee: We'll give you all the hugs too

Queen Bee: Promise

Bicth: that’s it, I’m getting the Jeep, we are all living at Mike’s until further notice

Billiam: I am DOWN for this

Billiam: My parents are pretending I'm invisible so

Dr. K: Oh my God guys

Haystack: Bill :(

Dr. K: Oh God oh God oh God

FarmHand: We’re down.

FarmHand: Eddie???

Dr. K: My mom took my phone

Dr. K: I'm texting you guys from my laptop but she took my phone

Haystack: holy shit, can you get it back??

Bicth: (I’m not receiving texts right now.)

Bicth: (I am driving and this is an automated message.)

Dr. K: She put it in her room and locked the door

Dr. K: She looked under my bed because I guess she heard me shove my bags under there

Dr. K: She looked through them and assumed I was leaving so she shoved me to the floor and took my phone

Dr. K: I'm trying to just disable it before I leave so she can’t guess the passcode and get in

Bicth: Bill

Bicth: Get in the car

Billiam: Don't have to tell me twice, I'm walking out the door now

Billiam: Eddie we're coming and we're getting your fucking phone back

Queen Bee: Richie do you remember what I taught you about picking locks?

Bicth: be there in like 2

Bicth: always Bevvie babe

Queen Bee: okay good, if you struggle to get it, call me or just kick the door in

Dr. K: I love you guys so much. I'm lowering my stuff down now so that's one less thing to worry about. I'll talk to you guys when we get my phone back.

Bicth: Here Eds

Queen Bee: Stan, how are you feeling?

Queen Bee: Does Eddie look okay? He didn't hit his head or anything did he?

FarmHand: He fell asleep, hugging me.

Haystack: OOOO

Queen Bee: Awww, I want a picture

FarmHand: - picture of Mike smiling down at Stan, whose face is pressed into Mike’s chest, asleep -

Queen Bee: Once this is over we are all going and getting the rest of Eddie's and Stan’s things and moving them in with all of us

Haystack: We can build a house!

Queen Bee: That is the most precious thing I've ever seen. Also, I've missed your smile so much, Mike.

Queen Bee: YES

Queen Bee: BEN YOU BEAUTIFUL SOUL

FarmHand: Gotta take more selfies for you I guess

Queen Bee: All of you need to. My camera roll needs more of my babies in it.

Queen Bee: I'm tempted to go punch Sonia in the face to see how she likes it.

Bicth: mission accomplished.

Billiam: That was a hell of a lock, Richie. I'm impressed.

Dr. K: I've got my phone back, and we're on our way to get Ben. Bevvie, I'm okay. No blood or anything. And I'd love to see you punch my mother but I don’t want to give her more reason to call the police.

Queen Bee: I'm so glad you're okay, Eddie. I won’t punch her, but the sentiment is there.

Queen Bee: Also my aunt knows the whole situation and is going to let me come stay with you guys. She said to tell all of you she loves you!

Queen Bee: She also wants to officiate our eventual wedding

Bicth: I think you killed Ben

Queen Bee: Ben! Don’t you die on me!

Bicth: okay Bev we are coming to get you, baby.

Billiam: He's blushing HARDER

Queen Bee: YAY IM ALMOST READY

FarmHand: Ben.exe not loading

Dr. K: This is the cutest shit I've ever seen

Queen Bee: My aunt is sending me with a shit ton of Oreos I didn’t even know she bought this many

Queen Bee: But we will be fully stocked

Bicth: ah thank god

Queen Bee: All of my boys are getting kisses the second I get in the car

Farmhand: I’ll have to be patient then!

Queen Bee: Also one of us needs to go shopping in the morning and get Stanley anything else he needs that we couldn’t round up. Mike, you're getting a full make-out session. 😉

Billiam: ...

Billiam: Can we all have that?

FarmHand: I’m so flattered

Queen Bee: Yes. After Mike.

FarmHand: aw Bill, you don’t gotta be jealous

Billiam: I'm not!

Billiam: I'm just...involved

Haystack: Scoot over here Bill, I’ll pay attention to you

Bicth: But I wanna kiss Bill 😦

Queen Bee: Everyone will kiss each other fully when we get there, don’t you worry babes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the only texting chapter as of now!
> 
> Please comment, leave kudos, and follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch. 
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	2. Eddie, Richie, Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Established Richie/Eddie, Car Sex, Rimming, Hand Jobs, Coming in Pants, Praise Kink, Daddy Kink (Calling a partner Daddy), Dirty Talk, Talking About Feelings, Idiots in Love.

Bill's breath caught at Richie's words, darting to look at the dark-haired male sitting in front of him. "You...you wanna kiss me?"

Richie shot him a glance and winked. “Course I do, Billy.” He bit his tongue; this wasn’t a joke. This was _Bill _. Richie reached out his hand to Bill and smiled, trying to come off sincere.__

____

Bill grabbed the hand offered to him, and, as he was apt to do, started to overthink it. This was _Richie _, his best friend that had saved his ass so many times he was starting to lose count. He looked at their joined hands for a moment, then up to Richie's chapped lips. Dark eyes met his own, and, quickly as if to not lose his nerve, he leaned forward and pressed his lips ever so gently against Richie's, reaching up to cup Richie's cheek as he did so.__

_____ _

Richie has thought about this, what kissing any of his friends would feel like. He’d always assumed Bill would take control, that their teeth would clash and they would push and shove each other in tandem, but...this kiss was so bright and _sweet _. It was as if Bill was channeling light into his mouth. He kissed back eagerly, pulling Bill closer to him with their joined hands, causing the smaller male's breath to catch again.__

_______ _ _ _

“Billy...” Richie whispered, catching Bill's gaze and holding it.

_______ _ _ _

Bill momentarily forgot where he was, and forgot the fact that two of his friends were watching this with rapt attention.

_______ _ _ _

It didn't matter. He wanted more. _Needed more _.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"R-Richie," he stuttered, then clumsily began moving, settling himself fully in Richie's lap. The steering wheel dug into his back a little bit, but he hardly cared. "Again? Please?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Shhh, Big Bill,” he cooed gently, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him flush against his chest. “I’m always gonna wanna kiss you,” he admitted sheepishly, tracing his fingers down Bill’s cheek to his lips. He leaned forward into the inch between them and met Bill in the middle. God, Bill was so soft. He tilted Bill’s head back to get a better angle and pushed his glasses up as an afterthought. He was vaguely aware that Eddie was watching, eyes wide and face red, and Ben’s mouth was hanging open. He found he didn’t mind.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Bill melted against Richie as he cooed at him, and as their lips met again, he became a little more insistent. Not rough, not overly passionate, just enough to open Richie's mouth the slightest bit so that he could breathe him in. He didn't like tongues, and had learned that a long time ago when he first started kissing, but he really enjoyed feeling connected in this way. He held Richie's cheeks in both hands now, kissing him until Eddie eagerly hopped out of the car and practically ran up to greet Beverly at the doorstep. Bill pulled back, suddenly shy as he looked down and away from Richie's intense, loving gaze, feeling very much like he didn't deserve any of the coddling Richie was giving him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"Th-thank you," he managed, very quietly as he played with one of the sides of Richie's open Hawaiian shirt. "That...you...that felt good."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Richie kept their face close so he could run his nose along Bill’s face, causing it to grow very, very warm. “No need to thank me, Billy,” Richie huffed out a laugh, “I should be thanking you.” He gripped Bill tighter against him as Bev and Eddie jumped back in the car, Eddie settling in the passenger seat. “What do you think guys, can I drive with him in my lap?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Bill buried his face in Richie's neck as the other man spoke, deciding to just enjoy this moment as Richie hugged him tightly. He couldn't believe that this was real, that Richie wanted him and was refusing to let him go. He'd stay here forever if he could.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Beverly, for her part, smiled hard as she got in. She settled in the back seat and pressed a kiss against Ben's cheek, as she'd already done with Eddie. Ben looked a little lost, and she shared a look with him as she pulled away. She made a mental note to talk to him later. Looking up at Richie, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then poked at Bill, who was intent on hiding. "What did I miss? And will I get some Bill cuddles later? I think you could _definitely _drive with him in your lap.”__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"They kept it PG-13, but I'm a little jealous. Richie's only ever kissed me like that," Eddie pouted, looking out the window. He wasn't really mad, he and Richie both had a huge crush on Bill and they'd talked about it at length, but he certainly wasn't above a little pouting. He thought he'd earned that after the night he'd had.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie beckoned Eddie over the console and kissed him soundly, winking at Bill. “You know I love you Eds, honey, I’ll give you anything you want,” he whispered and nudged Bill to look at him. He bent forward and said, “and I love you, Bill.” He glanced questioningly at Eddie, who nodded at him with a small smile.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie's words washed over him sweetly, and after glancing at Eddie to make sure they were okay, he looked back to Richie, who hadn't stopped staring at him so lovingly. "I love you, too, Richie."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You all look nice,” Ben suddenly blurted, but he tried to play it blasé. He knew there was...tension among the group. Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d get kisses sometime too. He knew that he and Bev wanted that with all the other Losers desperately, and now that Bill was starting to get with the program, that could probably finally happen. He knew, intimately, that Mike and Stan were on board. It was Bill they had been worried about. “But, uh, can we all kiss at Mike’s? I’m afraid we’re gonna get in trouble."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Realizing that Ben was probably right, Bill gave Richie one last peck on the lips before nodding. "We need to get there and check on Stan. I'm sure he's still asleep but I bet everyone will feel better once we're together." Taking charge again, as usual. He liked that Richie had taken care of him for a few minutes, and he wasn't quite sure what that said about him. He scrambled into the backseat, climbing over Beverly who had settled in the middle. "Sorry, Ben. I wasn't thinking," he said, reaching out a hand to give Ben's knee a gentle squeeze.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben beamed at Bill and with a nudge from Bev, took his hand. “You’re okay Bill,” he promised, leaning his head on Bev’s shoulder. “I just want us all to be together”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie smiled back at them all and tried to shake off his boner. Eddie glanced down and scoffed at his predicament before devolving into giggles. “Beep beep Eds,” Richie giggled back before putting the car in gear.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben spoke up, trying to ease the tension in the car. “Hey, we could...” he bit his lip, embarrassed. But he clenched his jaw and continued, “we could all make Stan feel better like that, by kissing him?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill smiled when the other took his hand, and then peeked to see what Eddie and Richie had been giggling about. Bill's stomach dropped when he saw just how large that erection was; he was overwhelmed with the thought of how much he wanted that _in _him. _Later _, he chastised himself. He wasn't even sure Richie would be willing to go that far with him. He'd had many make out sessions, though admittedly not any as good as that was, but no one wanted to go that far with him, ever. And aside from kissing Eddie a few times when they were 11 for practice, he'd only ever kissed girls, so he'd never been able to see just how much they liked it. Richie had said he loved him, but they all said that. And Bill knew how easy it was to pop a boner, as his own was raging right then. It took a lot of willpower and letting the whispers behind his back in high school about being a _faggot _cloud his mind to make it go away.______

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Beverly looked at Ben, shocked that he'd been so brazen. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear how proud she was of him before nodding. "I think that's a great idea!"

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie was game. "We can talk about it with him when we get there. It...it couldn't hurt, right?" The only reason he was so okay with this was that Richie and he had talked at length about how they would be okay with being open, but only with the other Losers.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He nodded at Bev as they arrived, and she winked, grabbing Ben and dragging him happily out of the car.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie grinned at Eddie and turned towards the back of the car to look at Bill. Richie knew he had to take the lead on this one, it wasn’t fair to always expect it of Bill. Besides, Richie was elated. He had gotten to kiss _William Denbrough _. “You wanna talk back there or up here?”__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill fidgeted. "Up there...in your lap, please?" Bev had been adamant about teaching him how to ask for what he wanted, and he figured open communication would be the best for what he, Eddie, and Richie were about to discuss.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie reached out for him and helped him get comfortable in his lap while still being able to see Eddie. He rubbed his hand against the middle of Bill’s back slowly, hoping to soothe him. “Hey Billy, look at me.” When Bill looked he smiled softly at him. “Good boy.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill's boner came back fast at that, not realizing before just how easily Richie could turn him into a puddle with his words. He didn't look away from Richie, though, intent on being good for him, whatever that meant. He just wanted to listen, wanted Richie and Eddie to take control of the situation and tell him what to do so he understood that what he wanted was okay. His nerves were back full force, now, even though Richie was being abundantly soft. He felt Eddie's hand on his thigh, slowly rubbing to calm him.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie spoke after a moment. "Bill, sweetie, it's alright. No one is mad. We just want to talk."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill looked at him and then back to Richie, seeing no malice or mocking there. He nodded, having a hard time trying to piece together a sentence. "So, what...what is this arrangement, now?"

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie gripped him protectively, as if he could save him from his own thoughts. “Eddie and I are...like super in love with all of you, the Losers.” He tipped Bill's chin up and kissed his temple, murmuring, “We’ve loved you for a long time, Bill,” against his hair, his stubble tickling against Bill's ear.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He nodded to Eddie so he could tell his piece how he wanted.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie nodded back, leaning forward and kissing Bill's other temple. "He's right, Billy. We love you and the others so much. You brought us together, made us a family. And we want to give you whatever you need to thank you. We would really love it if you would let us. Let us date you, spoil you."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill was _wanted _. The thought hit him like a fucking truck, and it was a feeling so unfamiliar and powerful he felt himself tearing up again. He knew he had a family with the Losers, seemed to have always had that and probably would, but these two wanted him more than he'd ever been wanted before. He was almost thankful, in a masochistic way, for how indifferent his parents had become to him. He didn't think he could have appreciated this as much as he did if they hadn't. It may have been fucked up, but Richie's cuddles and kisses soothed him and he felt pure joy when he whispered those sweet words into his ear. And Eddie, sweet Eddie, who had had one of the worst nights in the world, was here comforting him, loving him, and making sure he was wanted the best way he knew how.__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie tugged Bill’s chin down so he could kiss him. He kept it gentle and closed-mouth, before turning and kissing Eddie the same way, before touching their noses together and pulling away and taking Bill’s face in his big hands. “You’re safe, Billy. What are you thinking? Cause I think Eddie might want to kiss you next.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I...I think I'd like that." He kissed Richie one more time for good measure before climbing into Eddie's lap, who was more than happy to receive him.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey, sweetheart." The words rolled off Eddie's tongue as if he'd been saying them to Bill all his life. He gently leaned forward and captured Bill's lips with his own, insistent and in control now that he’d had practice and gained confidence in himself. He wanted his loves to have whatever they wanted, and he was more than happy to give it to them. Carefully, he cupped the back of Bill's neck and kept kissing, smiling when he felt Bill starting to open his mouth. He let it go on until Bill pulled away, flushed and panting. Eddie kept him close, holding him just as Richie had. "There you go, honey. Take all you want, we're yours."

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie knew he had the biggest boner but he found comfort in the fact that Bill and Eddie were sporting them, too. Fuck, watching them kiss was the best thing he’d ever seen, and he itched to touch, but he kept his hands in his lap instead. He wanted Bill to have an Eddie moment. Eddie moments were magic.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Billy?” Richie finally murmured huskily, a dumb smile on his face. “Billy what do you want? Tell us.” His voice became a little authoritative at the end, but his face didn’t change.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I want you, and you." Bill mewled, not as in control of his mouth as he'd like to be. Eddie had kissed him senseless, and he felt a wayward hand from Eddie creep up to his jeans to unbutton them.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That looks like it hurts, baby. Do you want our help?" Eddie asked, not daring to go a step further without permission.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill flinched. "Y-yes, but...I want to do it in one of the cabins. I don't want our first time to be in the car. And...I don't have any lube. Or condoms."

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie and Eddie shared a look, and started to chuckle. Richie undid his seat belt and sent a text to Bev.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Bev, can you have Mike unlock a cabin for us?’

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her reply came quickly. ‘Already on it, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.’

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He rolled his eyes at the response but his eyes were bright.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You see, Bill,” he said conspiratorially, gently pulling Bill to him, “Bev is kind of a genius and she opened ours for us. Cause apparently, they are getting busy in the house without us, and I don’t think that’s fair.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie grinned. “Also, I always carry lube, and Richie always has condoms, so, it’s whatever you want, honey.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We'll-we'll have to all do this together tomorrow, then, too." Bill said, biting his lip as Richie had pulled him over. He felt Richie's manhood against him, rutting against his ass in an absolutely delicious way. He moaned a little before finally deciding to say fuck it and shoved his jeans down, boxers with them, and he felt more exposed than he ever had in his life. He felt panic starting to take over him as Eddie fumbled around, grabbing the hidden lube and condoms before leveling Bill with a soft stare.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Have you ever taken anything up the ass?" It was blunt, but not harsh. He never wanted to hurt Bill, and he had to know where he needed to start. He got out two condoms, one for himself and one for Richie.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill froze, panic starting to rise at full force. He shook his head, cuddling just a bit closer to Richie and gripping onto him for support.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie cuddled him close as soon as he felt him tense. “We don’t have to do that right now, baby boy. We can do whatever you want.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He shifted and pulled Bill’s face up so he could make eye contact with him. “Do you want me to touch you, kitten? Help you relax.” His voice was deeper than usual, and he could hear the lust in Eddie’s too. God, their Billy was so beautiful.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This is about you, Billy.” Richie insisted as he leaned down and kissed his nose .

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill relaxed against Richie, basking in the comfort of one of his newfound boyfriends. He let out an honest to God giggle when Richie kissed his nose, and hesitantly nodded. "Y-yes, Daddy. Please."

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He tensed again, mouth open in absolute horror at what he'd just said. Where had that even come from?

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie was quick to put everything out of sight, but just within reach if things got there. He nodded along with Richie, feeling himself grow harder as Richie spoke. He wasn't too surprised at the Daddy that had fallen out of Bill's mouth, and it made him smile. He hoped Bill would find a name for him, too, as this was one of his favorite kinks that Richie didn’t seem to be submissive enough for. Don't get him wrong, he loved that they were both switches, but he loved to see that Bill was more on the submissive side. They'd have such an easier time taking care of him this way.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie’s pupils dilated and he inhaled sharply, grinning. Oh, Richie was so lucky. Bill trusted him with that? He wanted it that badly, already? Richie was in heaven. “Oh, princess,” he exhaled, softly cupping his cheek. He could see Bill’s fear and hushed him quickly. “Hey, I love that. I’ll be Daddy, baby boy. You’re so good.” Slowly, his other hand ghosted over Bill’s cock before running his thumb over the head. He wanted Bill to feel extraordinary. He motioned for Eddie to come close to them and licked his lips. “Eds, look how good he is.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill absolutely melted at the praise, his eyes rolling back the second Richie touched him. He found himself arching into the touch; this felt so different than his own hand. And for once, he wasn't in control. It should be scary to let someone have that kind of power, but Richie and Eddie had proven themselves worthy over and _over _. He heard Richie call out to Eddie, and that caused his cock to twitch against Richie's hand.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes, what a good boy we have," Eddie practically cooed. He started to kiss up Bill's thighs, coming close but not touching his cock or his balls. "I think he'd look so good under that shirt, don't you?"

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I think you’re right, baby,” he teased. He watched Bill closely, he needed to see what Bill liked best. He had to learn him, like he knew Eddie’s body. He began to stroke him slowly, watching him moan and arch.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Billy,” he said, eyes blown wide at the look Bill gave him. “I want you to talk baby. What does my princess need?”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill nearly came at that, but he willed it down because this felt fucking _amazing _. "I...I want you to keep touching me, Daddy. Please." He shrugged out of his over shirt, reached the hem of his tee, and hesitated. He'd gained a little weight, recently, and even though he knew they wouldn't judge him he was just slightly ashamed. He slowly started to lift it up, gathering courage as Richie and Eddie continued making him feel so..damn...good...__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Look at you,” Richie praised, pulling back from kissing Bill’s neck to admire him. “You know how many times I’ve thought of this? All the things I wanna do to you?” Richie was so hard he felt a bit lightheaded, but every once and a while Bill’s hips jumped and pressed against him, giving him just a little relief. He wanted to keep the movement up, but he had better ideas. “You trust me, baby?” He whispered, and when Bill nodded, he lifted him up and helped him shimmy out of his pants. “I wanna see you, kitten.” He realized Bill may get shy about being so on display, so Richie ripped off his shirt as well. “Eddie, baby, lose your sweater.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was as good as done the second Richie requested it. Eddie sat up quickly, removed his shirt and pulled off his pants. "Anything for you and our good boy, honey." Without sparing another minute, he went back to kissing at Bill's thighs, pulling the other man's legs up a bit so that he would have access to his ass. "Is it okay if I eat you out, Billy?" Getting an enthusiastic nod, he started with a gentle lick.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What do you want to do, Daddy?" Bill asked, needing the affirmation and praise Richie and Eddie were eager to throw on him. "Do...do you think I'm pretty?"

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie cooed and licked up Bill’s neck. “Oh Billy,” he said as he bit the skin behind Bill’s ear. He curled Bill up and around him so Eddie had a better angle, but Bill was still wrapped up in Richie’s embrace. “My kitten. You’re such a pretty boy. I’ve watched you everyday my whole life. You’re beautiful, I want you so bad.” He licked his hand so he could grip Bill better. “I’ve dreamed of you, I’m always thinking of you.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill shuddered as Richie tasted him, mixing with the sensation of Eddie lapping him up. He loved this, and now that he had it he didn't think he could ever get enough. He didn't know what to say to that, it was more affirmation than he'd ever been given. "I love you so much," Bill managed, tears finally actually falling now that he was starting to let go. "You feel so good, you've always been so good to me even when I didn't deserve it. How did I get so lucky? What did I do to deserve both of you?"

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie pulled away slightly before moving back, switching to kissing and marking up Bill’s spine. He figured he'd let Richie do the talking, because his boyfriend seemed to be exceptionally good at calming Bill down tonight.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie gently wiped at Bill’s face and began to pepper his face with kisses “Billy, you’re one of my best friends. You deserve everything, baby. You saved our lives, you’ve been there my whole life.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie kissed him and kissed him. “Billy, you helped me when I felt like nothing. You are everything.” He had stopped moving his hand but kept his grip on Bill’s cock. “I love you, I’ve always loved you, I’m always gonna love you Billy.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill let him kiss and praise him, leaning into his touch as he felt his orgasm pooling in his stomach. "I love you, I love you, I love you...I'm so close, Daddy, please." Bill, now seated firmly in Richie's lap again, started to grind against Richie. "I want you to feel good."

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie, sweet, perfect Eddie slowly began palming himself as he watched, having exhausted himself after the night he'd had. He let himself be a little lazy, knowing that what he was watching was better than any porn and would be sure to get him off no matter how lazy he was with his own movements.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I love you too, princess,” Richie said, moving his hips into Bill’s movements and moaning against his skin.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I want you both to come when it feels good, okay? Daddy wants you to feel so good.” He sped up his movements, and flicked his thumb over the head of Bill’s cock.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Ah _, Daddy," Bill cried, coming in spurts against Richie's hand. "It feels so good, Daddy, thank you." His head dropped against Richie's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, kissing any part of Richie's neck that he could reach.__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie lost it seeing Bill fall apart, coming seconds after and breathing heavily against the seat as he did.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Holy shit,” Richie moaned, “you’re both so perfect.” He laughed at Bill’s tickling kisses. He looked at Eddie with as much love as he could in a look, and reached out for the hand sanitizer and a kiss.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're perfect," Bill insisted, kissing him on the lips and then doing the same to Eddie. "Thank you for tonight. Both of you."

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie smiled into Richie's kiss and happily accepted Bill's as well. "We were happy to do it, sweet boy. And nothing that happened here leaves this car unless you want it to, okay?"

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Always, Billy,” Richie swore as he helped clean him up, relishing in his aftershocks shivers and sensitivity. “Though, I personally love to show off boyfriends.” He winked at Eddie and pulled him in so they could at least cuddle a little. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill blanched. Boyfriends. Richie and Eddie wanted to be his _boyfriends _? He’d heard of polyamory, sure, but he’d never figured that would work for him. Honestly, he didn’t quite understand how it worked. Would Richie and Eddie choose each other over him? Would he end up alone, again? What if they decided this couldn’t work?__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Could he handle that? Could he handle the others knowing? What would they think of him? Was this just as selfish as what he’d done to try to find Georgie all those years ago? The hell he’d put his friends through then and what they lived with now because of it?

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan still had scars. Beverly still had horrible nightmares. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Did he deserve to be loved like this? ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill started to shift his weight, glancing at the doors and wondering which one would be easier to get out of. He reached out a hand and grabbed the drivers side handle, tumbling out of the car and yanking up his pants, barely registering that he’d scraped up his arm and hit his head. He blacked out for a second, only a second before sitting up and rolling over, trying to stand on shaky legs. “I...don’t think you need that with me.”

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie shot out of the driver’s seat and landed in front of Bill. “Holy shit, Billy, are you okay?” He heard Eddie shout from the other side of the car but it sounded far, far away. “Bill...what are you saying?” He tried to sound as calm as possible but he knew he couldn’t hide how scared he was. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“‘M fine,” Bill insisted, scooting back a little. “I love you and it’s going to kill you. It’s not fair. It’s not fair to either of you, I shouldn’t have done this, fuck.” He pulled his knees to his chest, trying to breathe as he hid his face. “How would that even work? Where do I fit? It can’t work because I don’t deserve it.” In his panic, nothing tumbling out of his lips was making sense. “My love is going to kill you. You see what it did to Georgie? To Beverly? To Stan? I can’t chance that again, I can’t put you through that.”

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie had two vastly different reactions to Bill saying that. To him, of all people? To Eddie, of all people! Something in Richie, something very old, wanted to be pissed. It reminded him too much of Bill punching him in the face, because fuck, he would have rather Bill just hit him than say shit like this. Richie was older now, though, and he and Eddie hadn’t gone to couples counseling for nothing. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Billy,” he whispered, moving closer to Bill again and offering his outstretched hand to him. “Billy, none of that is true. IT did all of that, not you.” 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie made his way around the car and knelt down next to Richie. “Bill. You don’t get to tell me what to do, not like that. You don’t make decisions for me!” Richie glanced at him and Eddie deflated. “You know me, Bill. I mean this when I say that I want this, I want you.”

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill jumped back a little as if he’d been hit, falling back on his arms and wincing as he did. Weak, he chided himself, settling on his ass. The tightness in his chest started to fall away as he tried to breathe. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly, meaning it. He reached out for Richie’s hand with his good arm, taking it gently. “I’m sorry, I panicked. I um...I’ve thought about that. A lot. I want that more than anything. I’m just...scared. I shouldn’t be, but I am.” There was no need to hide that from them. They’d just seen him for everything that he was. That was as intimate as he had ever been, and the emotions that came with that didn’t help his panic. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But now he was hurting. And he knew he’d hurt their feelings. And fuck, he just wanted to be held. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I...trust both of you. Let’s t-t-try.” He cursed himself inwardly as his stutter came back.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie pulled his arm back to reel Bill into his space again. He held his other arm open for Eddie to curl into, which he immediately did. “Come here, baby,” Richie said, saying ‘baby’ very carefully in case Bill got upset.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill fell into his arms, curling up to his chest. “Sorry, Daddy,” he whispered.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t have to be sorry, honey, this is very big and new,” Richie promised, hugging both his boys tightly. “We should talk more about where all of that came from, Billy, I don’t want you to have to feel that way all alone.”

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie scooted closer, reaching out and cupping Bill’s cheek to make him look at them. “Daddy’s right, sweet boy. Wanna talk to us about it?”

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill breathed in deeply, trying to duck away, but Eddie’s grip was like steel. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Billy _,” Eddie insisted.__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill’s eyes darted to Richie before looking back at Eddie. “I...I’m not good. I left Georgie alone and he died and I dragged all of you down there with me. IT caught your scent because of me.” He moved a little and hugged Richie tightly, years of pent up emotions finally starting to come out. “I’m sorry I did that to all of you. And I just want to make it right. I can’t do it for Georgie, but I can start with you two.”

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie and Eddie shared a look. All this time, and Bill had been trying to deal with it on his own? “Sweet boy, you are good. I won’t take any arguments on that.” Richie sighed and kissed Bill’s cheek, wanting him to understand how much he loved him. “IT would have come after us all anyway, remember how many other kids IT got?” Was he saying enough? “Bill, please. I love you, you gotta talk to us about these things.”

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie nodded along with what Richie was saying before he cut in, trying to make Bill look at him. “Bill, you’re everything to me, you always have been. I would have looked for Georgie by myself if I had to.”

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Sweet boy. _The endearment made him shiver, and he watched Eddie with watery eyes as he spoke. “I love you,” he insisted. “I’m gonna try, I promise.” He glanced down at his arm, pulling back from Richie slightly. “I’m going to have to clean my arm when we get in.”__

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Also, I need to change my pants,” Richie blushed and pushed his face into Bill’s shoulder.  
Eddie wasted no time in cleaning himself up with the Kleenex he kept in Richie's car, also grabbing the hand sanitizer and getting it ready for Richie and Bill as he slowly got dressed again.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t mind if the others know, but," Bill blushed before continuing, "I don't think I want them to know about the Daddy thing. That's just for us. Richie, do you want to wait here while Eddie and I get everything out? I can bring you some pants and you can get changed while we start taking stuff in."

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie kissed both his boyfriend's cheeks, smiling at how cute Richie could be when he was shy. "Aw, we forgot about your jeans, buddy. I'm sure we'll be able to find a washer and dryer here.”

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie nuzzled Bill’s neck and kissed his cheek loudly. “Don’t worry, you’re just our pretty boy. That’s ours.” He sighed in relief. “Thank god cause I kinda hate the feeling of cold come all over my crotch,” he admitted, squeezing Eddie’s hand. “You’re a treasure, doll face.”

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill giggled at Richie's antics, feeling dreamy as Richie reassured him. As much as he hated to leave, he stood with some help from Richie while Eddie started unloading the trunk, trying his damndest to get to Richie's suitcase as soon as possible. Bill stole one last chaste kiss from Richie, elated. Richie and Eddie loved him. They loved him more than he realized. And he was their pretty boy.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You happy, Bill?” Richie asked after he hopped into his clean jeans. He tucked a stray piece of Bill’s hair back into place and grabbed Eddie’s hand. “Are we still up for Stan?” He half joked, because he was but he didn’t want to overwhelm Bill. “You don’t have to, Billy,” he added, “I’m fairly certain he’s pretty fucked out by now anyways.”

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So happy," Bill agreed. "I think I'm ready."

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie took Richie's hand, smiling at how confident Bill had become since they’d started college. "Even if he's fucked out, he might be up for more kissing. Or even just cuddling. I'm okay with either."

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos, a comment, or follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch.
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	3. Ben/Stan, Mike/Bev, Richie/Bill, Eddie/Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Stan: Established, Ben's amazing insecurity, kissing, body insecurity
> 
> Bev and Mike: Established, Kissing
> 
> Mentioned Stan and Bill: Established
> 
> Mentioned Bev and Ben: Established
> 
> Richie and Bill: Kissing, plot!, mentions Daddy kink
> 
> Eddie and Ben: Kissing, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink (Calls someone Daddy)

Ben was beginning to wonder just what exactly he'd agreed to when he decided to join the Losers in quarantine. He loved all of them dearly, no matter what, but seeing Richie and Bill kiss like that had set a tone he hadn't expected for this time they were going to have together.

It wasn't that he didn't want it.

He had been in love with all of his friends since the day they'd patched him up outside the pharmacy, and then again the day they started a rock fight in Mike's honor.

Here was the thing, though: he didn't fit. He was a nerd, he was fat, and he was too shy. He'd slimmed down a bit now that he was older and ran track, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was too big. He thought Bev had called it body dysmorphia, once, but he'd cried so hard he threw up after hearing that and Bev never mentioned it again. It was a mental block he wasn't quite ready to break down yet. Bev loved him, she told him that all the time, especially when she kissed him all over his chest and tummy. He still didn't understand why she was attracted to him, but he wasn't going to start asking questions. He truly, truly loved her and couldn't bear to lose her. And she had been so helpful when he came out to her, breaking down and telling her how he felt about the guys but reassuring her that didn't lessen his feelings for her a bit. She had confided the same in him, and the long ago conversation still felt raw. But she seemed to be going for it. She could have that, have all the love in the world. But it would be selfish of him to ask for any more than the angel he'd been given, and for more than the friendship he had with the boys.

It had only been 3 weeks since he had made love with Stanley for the first time, but he’d become so shy around Stan since then, that they’d hadn’t done much than hold each other. Ben _wanted _to do more, but he was scared. Bev was connecting so well to Mike, like they were of the same cloth. What if Stan had changed his mind? What if he didn’t want anything special with him, or serious?__

____

So when he brought up kissing Stan, with _everyone _, it surprised even him when the question passed his lips. He had seen and felt just how happy Richie and Bill had been, and couldn't look away. He felt jealous. He felt happy. He felt hurt and scared. It was a weird mix of emotions, but he would have given anything in that moment to be in Richie's lap or Richie's spot.__

_____ _

He'd do better in Richie's spot. He was heavy--much heavier than Bill, and didn't believe for one second he'd fit in Richie's lap. He thought about it the whole way to Mike's, and he almost felt sick as they approached the door. The tension hadn't melted, and he gripped Bev's hand a little harder than necessary for support.

_____ _

Bev noticed Ben's grip had gotten tighter, but merely squeezed his hand in reassurance as she slowly opened the door with the spare key Mike had left in a potted plant for them. She was quiet about it for fear of surprising Mike or possibly waking up Stan who might still be asleep. Although she wanted to kiss her sweet boyfriend all over, he certainly needed his rest.

_____ _

"Hey, Mike." She called out softly, walking into the sitting room. "We're here, but Richie, Bill, and Eddie are 'talking' in the car. How's things?"

_____ _

“Talking, huh?” Mike teased, his arm casually around the back of the couch, over where Stan was perched, drinking coffee. He smiled graciously at Bev, then Ben.

_____ _

“You okay there, Ben?” Stan questioned, peeking over his cup suspiciously. Ben was too tight in the shoulders, too wobbly in the eyes.

_____ _

He glanced at Bev, but she was winking at Ben.

_____ _

"Talking, so much talking. You would not believe." Bev teased, pushing Ben forward a little. 

_____ _

Ben pointedly didn't look at anyone now, and ignored the wink Bev was giving him and her encouragement. "I'm alright, Stan, just uh, glad to not be at home. And really glad to be with you guys." He walked over to the recliner that faced the couch, trying to at least pretend to make eye contact with Stan. "How are you, Stan? You look like you feel better."

_____ _

Beverly made her way over to Stan, kissing him on the forehead three times as promised before settling herself in Mike's lap. Now that it had almost been a month of being together, it was as easy as breathing to curl into Mike’s arms. She knew Ben got jumpy and needed space when he was nervous, and she didn't want to push him too far out of his comfort zone, so she didn’t feel guilty sitting with Mike. She kissed Mike for a moment, short and sweet, but gave his bottom lip a little nibble that promised more to come later. "I think we need to talk, too."

_____ _

Mike pulled Bev against his chest and bounced her once to make her laugh. He gave her a questioning look, before glancing at Ben with a bit of worry. “A whole lot of talking?” He guessed, running his hand up Bev’s side.

_____ _

Stan’s eyebrows scrunched together and he set his cup down with poise.

_____ _

“Hey,” he said gently, standing far enough away to give him space, but closer than he was before. He bent down into a crouch to try and look at Ben’s face. “Please don’t hide from us. Don’t hide from me,” he urged.

_____ _

Bev shivered at his touch (she'd forgotten how ticklish she was and Mike's touch was teetering on the edge of being unbearable, but she kept composure) and nodded. "Things came up. Bill needed attention and affection, and Richie gave it to him. By kissing him. So Ben had a great idea to help Stan feel better. Do you want to tell him what it was, sweetie?"

_____ _

Mike hummed and stilled his hand, for now, and laid his chin against her head. “I see, good for Billy, asking for that. And Eddie is there helping, I bet. I wonder...” he drifted off, biting his lip and peeking at Stan and Ben over Bev’s shoulder.

_____ _

Beverly nodded. "I think Richie and Eddie will do wonders for him. I want to help, but they seem to have it covered for now."

_____ _

“Finally,” Stan teased, knowing Richie, Eddie, and Bill had been in love since childhood. “We tried to talk about it, in college. He and I have had a thing going, but he got too afraid to open up to Richie and Eddie. I was afraid he’d given up.”

_____ _

Ben sat rigidly in the chair, gripping his arms tightly around himself now so that he could tug at the skin that lay there. He felt Stan get closer to him and shivered at his tone. “I’m happy for them, honest,” he whispered, because he was. He blushed at the thought of Bill and Stan, feeling less and less important.

_____ _

"Stan," he started. "I don't want to hide from you, ever, but." He cut himself off. "I, uh, thought, maybe, you would feel better if...Beverly kissed you."

_____ _

"Yes, but not quite." Bev persisted. "You can do it, Ben. Tell him."

_____ _

For the first time, Ben doubted that she was right. He could certainly not do this. He could not lose Stan or the other Losers if this went wrong, if he opened them up to this. What if Stan just wanted a casual thing with them all?

_____ _

Stan hated how afraid Ben looked, how he could basically hear his heart beating from a few feet away.

_____ _

“Benny?” He urged quietly as to not spook him. “Listen to Bev, okay? You can tell us anything.”

_____ _

He hoped he looked how he felt. He itched to touch Ben, to hold him, but he held back because he knew Ben would bolt. It killed him that Ben was so afraid of _Stan _.__

_______ _ _ _

“You can tell me anything,” he surmised, catching Ben’s gaze. He frowned at the terror in his eyes and reached forward to hold Ben’s face.

_______ _ _ _

Bev watched as Stan moved closer, eyeing her boyfriend as he practically vibrated in the chair. "Ben, baby. We'd never leave you. We promise. Remember what we talked about? Listen to Stan. Remember when we drove down here?”

_______ _ _ _

Ben flinched as Stan cupped his face, holding his gaze before swallowing thickly and nodding. "I thought maybe we could all kiss you. So that you know how loved you are." Ben had held his gaze until he finished telling Stan the full truth, then glanced down at his shoes. Stan's hands were cool and calming on his face, and he just knew any second now Stan would probably pull away, get nervous himself, and not speak to him until this blew over.

_______ _ _ _

He cringed inwardly; he should have kept his big ideas and feelings to himself.

_______ _ _ _

Mike kissed her cheek. “I know Richie will want your help too, Beauty.” He watched Stan handle Ben carefully and smiled. Stan could get right up next to birds, and they’d sing to him for it. This must not be so different. “ _Just _kisses for our Stan, huh?” He teased.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Stan blinked slowly, a dust of blush settling on his cheeks, and grinned slowly at Ben. “Ben, that’s so sweet of you. You’re always so sweet.” He moved until he was on his knees in front of his friend. “I know you taste sweet, too.” He felt a bit devilish at his words but he wanted to woo Ben a little. Make him _believe _him, in his affection and absolute loyalty to Ben and his Losers.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their noses touched, and he pressed his lips as faintly as he could to Ben’s, wanting him to calm down.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bev grinned at Mike, grabbed his chin and pulled him into a deeper kiss. He had a smile worth its weight in gold; that smile looked light, but years of hard work, bullying, tears, and mishandled justice went into it. He managed to still be the brightest one of their group, and he never ceased to amaze Beverly with his generosity. She loved this man, and she wanted him to know it. She wanted him to know he belonged, that he was not an outsider. "Keep up the gentle teasing," she whispered conspiratorially to him. "It's helping. You know he feels safe with you."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben was floored. Stan still wanted this? After this big freak out? Before he offered himself on a silver platter? He glanced toward Bev and Mike, and, knowing in his heart that this was okay, that Bev wasn't going to hate him, he let Stan capture his lips again. It was almost better than the first kiss, and he was floored by how gentle and stern Stan’s kisses were. He still shook, and his hands reached up to grab Stan's shirt as if it were a lifeline. Stan's lips and the material of his shirt slowly started to soothe him.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mike chuckled and leaned into the kiss with Beverly, inhaling her cherry perfume and grinning into their kiss. “I love to kiss you, girl,” he told her, holding her comfortably. He winked and then said, “maybe, if Ben wants, we could all make each other feel better. He had such a great idea, but I’m a little jealous. I miss Ben and Stan’s kisses.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I love kissing you," she responded. She was so comfortable in his warm arms and lap that she almost didn't want to move. "What do you think, Ben? I think we could all help each other, too. It looks like you've done such a good job helping Stan."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not done yet,” Stan said sternly, but kindly, cradling the back of Ben’s head in his hands. “You’re perfect, Ben, I want to kiss you for always,” he hushed, kissing him closed mouth a few times in quick succession before pulling him back in for a deeper kiss. Stan pulled back a little to kiss Ben’s forehead and cheek. “Like whiskey and strawberries.” He murmured before diving back in. Between breaths he whispered, “You were so brave, Benny, I’m so proud of you. _My beautiful boy _. I’m not going anywhere, I meant it then and I mean it now.”__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mike nuzzled into for a few more moments before lifting her up and walking with her over to the couch, causing her to grip him tightly. He sat her on his lap again once he sat down.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Beverly curled into Mike, content to just watch Stan and Ben. "Take your time, Stan. You've had a rough night."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben couldn't think above Stan's praise on a loop inside his head. He felt tears welling up, he knew exactly how Bill had felt when Richie kissed him for the first time, had promised him everything.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When you kiss one of your soulmates for the first time, the world shifts.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It had happened first with Beverly, and then Stan, Mike. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You were brave tonight, Stan." Ben tried to correct gently. "I...I just wanted to help. I didn't want to overwhelm you." Ben still hadn't let go of Stan's shirt, and he wanted more. He felt drunk, and it wasn't because of the whiskey he'd been drinking before he came. Stan thought he was beautiful? Brave? Stan was proud of him? It felt like the highest praise, and felt undeserved. Ben blushed deeply, allowing Stan to take control for now. He didn't think he would ever get enough of kissing Stan; sweet, perfect Stan who was more than he could have asked for. He kissed Stan back, fiercely now, as if his life depended on it. He wanted to tug Stan closer, wanted to cuddle, but he felt very small when it came to Stan, and after Stan's stern remark he wasn't sure that would be a good idea.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He just didn't want Stan to stop kissing him.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan softly nudged his nose against Ben’s cheek so he’d look at him. “There’s my boy. Are you feeling safe right now? What do you want? I’ll give it to you,” he promised, glancing at Mike and smiling at him and Bev. His knees hurt a bit, but he wanted to stay there forever. “I can tell you this, we can kiss whenever you like. I am always around for you.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Whenever?" Ben asked, suddenly feeling a bit desperate. He did feel safe, and he liked...whatever this was, that Stan was doing. He didn't quite have a word for it. He did notice Stan wince, though, and realized that the way he was crouching couldn't be good for his knees. He stood, and offered the chair to Stan. "I, uh, want you to be comfortable. Do you want more coffee? I can get you more coffee."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He did not look at Stan's lap, reminding himself of how Bill had so easily slipped into Richie's. He definitely didn't want to sit and kiss Stan more. Nope.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Okay, he did. He just couldn't. He wasn’t small like Beverly or Bill or Eddie, and it wouldn't be comfortable for Stan.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan shook his head and took a seat, grinning at him thankfully. “You’re the sweetest, Ben.” When Ben didn’t sit back down, Stan cocked his head to the side, his curls swinging down his face. “Why aren’t you coming back? Sit down, honey.” He wondered how much he should push with his commands, but he guessed he would find out. He patted his lap and held out his arms and did “gimme” hands at him. “I wanna kiss you more.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mike watched them carefully and then threaded his fingers through Bev’s shiny hair and tugged her back gently. “Our boyfriends are adorable,” he whispered, “but I’ll tell you a secret, you’re adorable too.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben fidgeted for a moment, cautiously making his way back to the chair and standing in front of Stan. Stan patted his lap again and Ben half thought about climbing into it, as if Stan's lap was made exclusively for him. He knew Stan would ask why he wasn't letting him be affectionate this way, and that would somehow be more embarrassing to explain. Gently, extraordinarily gently and slowly, he sat down, and let Stan cuddle him close before kissing him again. He pulled back for a second; he had to make sure. "I'm...I'm not too heavy for you, am I?"

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Beverly blushed, suddenly not able to look at Mike. "That's sweet, Mikey." She rested against him, kissing up his jaw gently. "But I think that's all our boys."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan cooed at him and held him against his chest. “Baby,” he tutted, “I want you to listen to me.” He took Ben’s face into his hands and looked him in the eyes. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I want you to tell me whenever you don’t feel like you deserve something, and I’m going to give it to you, every time, honey. You are not heavy, you would never be heavy, no matter what. I’d always want you in my lap, okay?” He kissed his face repeatedly, and then licked into his mouth.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, you,” Mike murmured, turning her a bit sideways in his lap. “I meant what I said, Bevvie. I’m always in awe of you.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben let himself be coddled by Stan, nodding as Stan spoke and finally, _finally _let himself relax. He giggled as Stan kissed him, and before it got too deep, took a deep breath and stared into Stan's eyes. "I love you, so much." He let Stan kiss him and opened his mouth, giving Stan all the access he wanted. His pants were starting to become a little tight, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Stan loved him, wanted to kiss him, and didn't think he was less than.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bright eyes stared right back at him, and Beverly shook her head, leaning in to kiss Mike a few more times. "I am in awe of _you _. You're so kind to all of us, you take such good care of everyone and I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You're so sweet, Mike. I love you."__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She'd subtly turned the praise back, at least she thought. Tonight needed to be about thanking him, loving him. She’d missed him so much. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan gently ended their kiss. “So lovely, Benny.” He held him close, listening to him breathe and humming to him.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The front door opened quietly and the missing three strolled in, giggling and red faced. “Oh, I wanna kiss Ben!” Eddie chirped, clapping his hands together, high on their excitement.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill and Richie shared a look about Stan as well, because it was obvious that Mike and Bev were taken.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What do you say, Stanny?” Richie teased as he squeezed Bill’s hand. “Wanna kiss us? I gotta go get Bill cleaned up, but we’ll be right back, scout’s honor!”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan stuck his tongue out, then smirked. “You are no scout, Rich. I _guess _I’ll kiss you, though.”__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his own face at Stan’s remark. He walked over, giving Stan a quick kiss hello. “I missed you. I’m proud of you. I love you.” He punctuated each statement with a kiss; Stan had kind of ended up becoming his boyfriend in their last couple of years of college, and he hadn’t been able to see him since they’d come to Derry.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan reached out and tugged Bill back in for an extra kiss. “I love you too, baby.” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie ducked his head to hide his smile, Stan and Bill were _cute _.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan looked at Bill’s arm and grimaced. He glanced at Richie, and Richie rolled his eyes. “Being dramatic again, I see?” Stan teased, allowing Bill to escape with Richie with a glint in his eye.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*~*~*

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie wrapped his arm around Bill and started rummaging through Mike’s cupboards and pulled out a first aid kit. He brandished it, grinning in victory. “I’m no Dr. K, but I’ll fix you up.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you,” Bill said quietly, following as Richie led him to the bathroom and sat him down. He watched as Richie worked, seeing a few of Eddie’s quirks jumping out. He supposed they had been there the last time Richie took care of him, too, when Bowers had broken his jaw and nose. He shuddered a little at the memory. “I have a question.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie wrapped his arm with the gauze and blinked at him. “Yeah, Billy?” He threw away the bloodied wipes and checked Bill’s forehead, eyes filled with worry. Bill had hit his head pretty hard, Richie needed to make sure he didn’t have a concussion.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you remember when we stayed in the hospital overnight? When Bowers broke my jaw?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie nodded, distractedly looking into Bill’s eyes to check to see if his pupils were dilated and moving his hair around to see if Bill had a bump on his head. “Of course I remember, sweetheart. It was a scary day.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill felt like the wind had been knocked out of him when Richie called him sweetheart. He didn’t think he’d get used to that, especially knowing now that he still loved him in this way. Bill hadn’t missed his chance. He hissed a little--Richie had definitely found a bump--and continued. “Did you kiss me? Or did I dream that?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie gave him a sympathetic smile while he placed Bill’s hair back into place, being as careful as possible not to touch his head. “We’ll get you ice when we lay down, okay?” He flustered at Bill’s question. “I-I thought you were too loopy to remember, and I-I was so _worried _and you were so fucking adorable-”__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Richie,” Bill tried to get him to stop by getting up and wrapping his arms around Richie, hugging him softly. “Richie, Daddy. It’s okay.” He squeezed him tighter. “I don’t...I don’t mind it. I thought I’d dreamed it, but you were being so sweet to me I’ve wondered ever since if I hadn’t dreamed it. I was just glad you didn’t make me get off of you that night or any of the weeks after. I know I got clingy.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His heart jumped at being called _Daddy _. It felt important. He hugged him back, pressing his face against Bill’s stomach. “I didn’t want you to get off me. When you went home I couldn’t sleep at first, cause I was so used to you being there.” He peeked up at Bill, shy. “I wanted to kiss you again, but I didn’t want you to feel like you had to kiss me, so I just tried to take good care of you.”__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You took care of me the best. Don’t tell Eddie.” He tried to get Richie to laugh, but he was being honest. Eddie had been just a bit too clinical at times, and it had scared him. “You can kiss me all you want, now. I don’t ever want to stop kissing you, I’m sorry I went home. I’m sorry I didn’t come to New York, too, but I didn’t know being with you and Eddie would be possible. I’m so sorry it took me so long to realize it could be.” He was holding on tightly to Richie’s shirt now. “Thank you for...for not giving up on me, even when I gave up on myself.”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie nuzzled against Bill’s middle before encouraging him down to Richie’s level. “Billy,” he whispered, staring into Bill’s eyes like maybe if he stared hard enough Bill would believe him, “I would never and will never give up on you. And if you had come to New York, you probably wouldn’t have been with Stan, and what you two have is really good.”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. What I have with Stan is really special, and-I’m just-I’m happy I get to have this with you now, too.” He kissed Richie again, soft and sweet. “We should go back out there to him, yeah?”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan grinned at Bill and Richie from the chair, watching them saunter back into the living room while he tried to catch his breath from kissing Ben. He looked at Richie for a bit of confirmation, which he got with a tilt of Richie’s head. Stan stood up gracefully, and took two steps to get to Bill and Richie. “Ben did really well,” he said, voice dropping. “are you gonna be good, too, Billy?”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie stood behind Bill, his hands on his shoulders, trying grounding him. He couldn’t wait to kiss Stan, but he wanted to watch Bill kiss him more. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill nodded, the voice Stan pulled dropping him straight back into what he would later learn was called subspace. Stan, he knew well by now, like Richie, would want a verbal answer. "Y-yes, Stan. I want to be good."  
*~*~*

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben hesitated, shrinking back a little at Eddie’s excitement. After a gentle nudge from Stan and nods from Mike and Bev, he obliged, getting up on shaky legs and greeting Eddie with a hug. He pulled back, hesitantly kissing him. This was going to be his new normal. And he loved it.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie bounced on his heels and tried to lean up to kiss Ben again but couldn’t reach. Damn them all for being so tall. He pouted and tugged at Ben’s shirt. “I like kissing you, please?”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dammit, Eddie was fucking precious. He could never say no to him. “I like kissing you too,” he promised, smile growing. He leaned down a little, kissing Eddie again. He tasted like peppermint, felt like home. Just like it had with the others. “This...this might be easier if we sat.”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie’s despair deepened at that, because fuck being short. He whined but grabbed at Ben’s shirt again and dragged him into a bedroom to sit. “It’s not my fault all of you are so big,” he complained, sitting primly on the bed and continuing to pout.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’re not that big,” Ben insisted. Eddie had hit a nerve without meaning to, but he couldn’t hold it against him. “I just want to kiss you. And I want us to both be comfortable. Bev and I don’t even make out standing up.” He sat next to Eddie, bumping his thigh against him. “You okay? I mean...tonight’s turning out to be...a lot. Not bad. Just...a lot.”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Maybe I’m just projecting my issues with being 5’7 onto everyone else, hm?” He shot Ben a wink and laid back to the bed. “It’s exciting, I mean, Richie and I have talked about this since...high school.” He turned on his side to look at Ben. “Are you okay?”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Ben laid down next to him, reaching out and brushing some hair behind his ear. “Beverly and I have talked about it since...I guess since. Hm. Not long after we started college. I came to terms with being bisexual and I told her how I felt and it snowballed. Mike, Stan, Bev and I have been a thing for a few weeks now.”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie wiggled until he could lay his head on Ben’s chest and moved until all his limbs were around him. “I had a hard time with the Beverly part, actually.” When Ben gave him a look, Eddie quickly added, “Because I thought I was just gay. And I am- mostly. Like...95% gay. So, still bisexual, I just lean a certain way. I didn’t know I could be like that until college. And Richie and I didn’t even know what polyamory was. We just thought maybe we were co-dependent on everyone or something.” He pecked Ben’s cheek, because now he could. “You should have seen Rich when he came bursting into our dorm screaming because of what he learned in Soc class.”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I have a pretty good idea, because Beverly did something similar.” Ben nosed Eddie’s cheek for a moment before pecking him on the lips. “I’m really, really happy that things went this way. Beverly and I were really scared. Mainly me, because it was easier for her and Mike, and her and Stan. I’m just not always good at opening up.” He gave Eddie a small smile. “It’s a good thing I have patient and willing partners.”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie looked at him oddly before snorting. “Honey, you know how in love Stan is with you, right? He hasn’t shut up about you since we were 14.” He pushed some hair out of Ben’s face so he could see him fully. “You never needed to be scared, not with him, or us.” He kissed Ben again, and found he was unable to stop. He opened his mouth and sucked on Ben’s bottom lip, settling against him.. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well that was news. Stan never shut up about him? He was about to respond, feeling a bit childish at needing more information about that in that moment when Eddie kissed him. He made a hum of approval, allowing Eddie to take over. He lost himself in kissing Eddie; he had imagined what this would be like for years, dreamt about it almost too often. “Eddie,” he panted, pulling away for a second before diving back in, his hands holding Eddie’s cheeks.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie whined back in response, pushing himself up so he was partially on top of Ben. He regretfully pulled away, pressing kisses along Ben's jaw and giving in to his need to hear what Ben sounded like when he moaned and started sucking on the skin right under Ben’s ear. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben moaned loudly, moving his head to give Eddie more access as he felt his pants grow tight again. “ _Daddy, _” he accidentally let slip as Eddie worked, thrusting his hips up for some kind of relief. “Fuck, fuck, Eddie.”__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Fuck, that was hot. Eddie wanted to hear it again, so he left a line of them down Ben’s neck. He felt Ben’s hips twitch and start to move, and Eddie’s eyes glittered when he turned back to Ben. “Oh? Did Daddy get Ben all excited?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, fuck, Daddy,” Ben pleaded, hands resting on Eddie’s chest as he tried to catch his breath from moaning and crying out at the new hickeys. He blushed a little at Eddie’s words, but couldn’t find it in himself to be too embarrassed. He was feeling so good. “Please, please, more.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

How could Eddie say no to such a sweet sounding plea? He ran his hand down to Ben’s pants and rubbed his palm against Ben’s erection, letting out his own moan. “Ben, you’re so hard already, fuck, honey.” He loosened Ben’s belt and prodded at him to kick out of his pants. “Let me see you, sweetheart, let Daddy see you.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben hurriedly obeyed, sighing in relief as he was no longer constrained. He was embarrassingly close to tears; there were big emotions flying around tonight, and he was losing control of himself quickly. Sweetheart had gotten to him. “Hard for you, Daddy, please help.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie touched Ben’s thighs, a sweet look on his face. “Daddy will help you, baby, don’t you worry.” He curled in on himself and licked at the wet spot on Ben’s underwear, groaning at the taste and pulling at them until Ben’s cock slapped up against his stomach. “Fucking hell,” Eddie whined, taking the tip into his mouth as soon as Ben’s erection bobbed in front of him. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben groaned, grabbing at the headboard immediately. “Fuck, Daddy,” he whined, biting his lip as he tried to be quieter. “Feel so good already, fuck.” His hips moved and he tried to still them, not wanting to make Eddie choke when he was being so sweet. He wouldn’t want to hurt any of his lovers that way. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie stared up at Ben with big eyes, fluttering his eyelashes at him as he licked his tip like a lollipop before taking him into his mouth until he was in Eddie’s throat and sucked him, eyes never leaving Ben’s.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben was close to screaming and Eddie was just starting. He bit down harder on his lip, faintly tasting blood. “So fucking pretty, shit, fuck, your mouth is incredible, Daddy,” he babbled, voice getting louder. He bit down on his lip again and tried to keep Eddie’s gaze. If Eddie kept looking at him like that, he was going to be a goner.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie grinned innocently like he didn’t know exactly what he was doing to Ben. He took Ben deep in his throat and then pulled almost all the way off, before repeating the motion for a few minutes, letting his eyes roll close at how soft Ben was in his mouth. He knew he was getting drool all over Ben’s cock and his own face, but he loved it. He sucked teasingly on the tip and bat his eyes at Ben again. He knew he was pretty like this. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Daddy, Daddy, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that, _fuck _. You’re so pretty, please.” He gripped the headboard so hard he was sure his knuckles were white. He felt another suck against his tip and came, head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream.__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie hummed and swallowed down Ben’s come, only stopping his movements when Ben started to shake. “There you go, you did so good, baby boy. Daddy’s so proud of you,” he cooed, moving back up to kiss Ben, giving him his tongue so Ben could taste. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben preened at the praise, whining a little as Eddie licked into his mouth. He bumped his nose against Eddie’s once they pulled away and pecked his lips. “Thank you. That...that was amazing. You’re really good at that.”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie giggled and pressed his cheek to Ben’s face, holding him close against him. He couldn’t stop touching Ben, now that it was allowed. “Thanks, I really like to do it, feels good.” He kissed at Ben’s hair that tickled his face, adoring the sweet intimacy, before pulling back to really look at Ben. “I love you.”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I love you, too.” Ben promised, leaning forward and capturing Eddie’s lips in another kiss. The beginning of so many kisses to come. “We’re lucky to have you.”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*~*~*

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan found Ben and Eddie giggling, Eddie talking with animated hands and Ben bright eyed and happy. Oh, he loved to see it. “Hey Eddie, can I steal my Ben for a bit?”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie beamed at him, and hopped up, hands moving to help Ben off the bed.“Yeah, where’s Rich?”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan took Ben’s hand from Eddie’s and interlaced their fingers. “Richie is getting Bill from the bathroom, and then I think he was gonna try and have a talk with him about...all this.”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie nodded seriously and bit his lip. Poor Bill. “I should be there for that, I’ll meet them there.” He kissed Ben’s cheek. “Love you, Benny.”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben's tummy flipped when he saw Stan, kissing Eddie's cheek as he left. “Love you too, Eds.” He stared at his and Stan's hands, squeezing Stan's a little and trying to open his mouth to speak. He suddenly couldn't find the words he wanted to say, and looked a little helplessly at Stan, staring into his eyes and trying desperately to see what kind of emotion lay there.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan watched Eddie leave, a little worried because, well, this was Bill after all, and he knew he sometimes got too lost in his head. Bill had a habit of scaring himself into a panic, and it killed Stan that he hadn’t been able to help him let go of that anxiety over the years. He held onto Ben’s hands tighter than before, trying to stuff down his worry. He caught Ben’s lost expression and his heart dropped. Was he really this bad at taking care of the people he loved? “What’s wrong, love?”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just trying to read you.” Ben said honestly, seeing a glimmer of hurt in Stan’s eyes. The fact that Stan had let that show at all was huge. He leaned up and kissed Stan softly, the words my Ben making him braver. “You don’t have to steal what’s already yours.” 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan was going to die of whiplash with these people, these lovers, but, he supposed, if he had to die, he’d want it to be because they were constantly making him happy and snapping him out of his own thoughts. “I’m sorry I’m so hard to read,” he offered, kissing Ben slowly before pulling back to hold him. “I want you to be mine, I love you so much. Do you want to go talk? Lay down?” 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re not really that hard to read. I just...I let my own emotions cloud what I’m reading when it comes to you.” He hoped he was making sense. “You’re just so important and I love you so much it hurts. Yes, I want to lay down with you. I want to talk about all of this...us.”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Something had changed. Once Beverly and Mike had gotten together, it felt like they had become one person. Moving so fluidly, talking so openly with one another. Ben wanted the same with Stan; he just hadn’t realized just how much Stan liked him and for how long. Eddie had told him everything that had happened when he wasn’t around.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan loved him. He almost couldn’t comprehend it. But being able to be in Stan’s arms like this made him feel like he had found what Beverly had with Mike.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading loves! Leave a comment, a kudos, or follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Stan/Bill/Richie and Bev/Mike
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	4. Mike/Bev and Bill/Richie/Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Bev: Cunnilingus, Vaginal sex, Feelings, Daddy Kink (Calling Mike 'Papa')
> 
> Bill with Stan: Hand Jobs, Kissing, D/s undertones
> 
> Richie with Bill: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Coming on face, Bill's panic attacks, mentions of Daddy Kink
> 
> Richie with Stan: Kissing D/s undertones

Mike shook his head as Bev turned the praise on him, and tsked at her gently. He knew how she could be about hearing good things about herself, so he had an idea. “Take the compliment, baby, and you get a treat.”

Beverly squirmed. "...What treat?" She knew her worth, there was no doubt about that, but it was still hard for her to accept compliments. She was working at it, slowly getting better, but Mike's firm belief in her made her a little shaky. However, bribes could...help.

Mike sighed, pretending to be dramatic. “It’s been a while since I got to make you scream.” He said it casually, but he kept her close to his chest, giving away how much he needed to be with her.

Bev chewed on her lip. She really liked the sound of that. It took her a second to collect herself, and she let her hands wander up under Mike's shirt, softly rubbing her hands up and down his abs.

"I'm adorable, and you're in awe of me."

Was that accepting? Had she done it right? The words felt foreign on her tongue.

“Perfect, little one. Now, do you wanna do this out here, with everyone, or do you wanna do this in another room. I want you to be comfortable.” He held her face in his hands and kissed her nose. They had done it around Stan before, but Bill and Richie being around would be new. 

Beverly's tummy flipped when Mike called her "little one," and she blushed. She knew no one was paying attention, but she wasn't sure she was ready to be that vulnerable in front of so many people just yet. "Another room?"

“I hear you, baby girl,” he cooed, pulling her up into his arms and slipping into a guest bedroom. He laid her down carefully and watched her blush. “Bottoms off, and if you want, top off too, kitty.”

Beverly quickly did as she was told, deciding that she didn't want to push Mike's buttons tonight. She only hesitated for a second when she got to her panties, figuring Mike had seen it all before anyway, and she laid down, pulling Mike down with her into a kiss. She still had a lot of nerves when it came to anyone eating her out, but she trusted Mike, Ben, and Stan. Probably any of the Losers, if she really thought about it. She spread her legs a little as she guided Mike between them, sighing as cool air hit her lips. She'd been getting so warm and wet, and the draft helped.

“Oh, little girl,” he praised pushing her thighs up and biting gently into her right one. He nosed into the crease between her thigh and her warmth. “You’re so good. You listened so well.” He felt dizzy with the smell of her. “I wanna do this for hours,” he admitted as he ran two fingers against her heat.

"Papa, more," she moaned, bucking her hips a little against his fingers. She loved his praise, loved the way his mouth felt on her skin and his fingers felt on her folds. All she wanted right now was to be good for him.

“Papa will take care of you, kitten,” he teased, but he didn’t want to keep her waiting. He spread her legs further and licked into her, pushing a finger inside her slowly, and running his tongue against her clit.

Beverly gasped at the attention to her clit. She jumped a little when he licked into her, not one to be able to control herself very well when it came to this.

Mike suckled gently on Bev’s clit, using different motions, circles and jabs, before he licked down her wetness and bumped her clit with his nose. He pulled his finger out of her with a sweet sound and held it up to her mouth expectantly.

She was writhing now, his breath on her one of the sexiest things she ever felt. She hesitantly sucked on his finger, tasting herself as she clutched onto the pillows, squeezing them and arching her back to give Mike better access. "Papa, it feels so good," she whined.

“There’s a good girl, my little one,” he spoke against her skin, knowing his face was covered in her slick and loving it. He wanted to show her that she owned him. “You taste like heaven, baby,” he continued, touching her clit with his wet thumb. “So perfect.”

Beverly shivered, still rocking against him as best she could for more friction. "I love you, so much, God you feel so good, please don't stop!" Her voice was getting higher and louder, and she knew she would be screaming soon, just as Mike had promised.

“Mmm,” he whispered, speeding up his thumb, making circles against her clit. He loved watching her like this, mouth open, hair sticking to her face. “You’re so fucking beautiful, little girl.” He reached up with his other hand and slowly dragged it across her breast, just missing the nipple. “I love you, Beverly baby, and I always will.”

Beverly could barely breathe with how good this felt, how cherished and loved Mike made her feel, in a way that only he could. "I love you," it came out stammered, and she reached out for his hand, guiding it back to her breast while the other went to his hair, gently tugging.

Mike grinned and watched her fall apart, moaning when she pulled his hair. She was so needy, and her hands were proof. He chuckled when she moved his hand back but he gave in to her, rubbing her nipple lightly before pressing against it with a rougher touch. He tucked his head down and licked back inside her, low sounds coming from his chest at her taste. He was gonna wreck her, he promised himself. She deserved that, and he told her so.

Mike’s tongue sent her arching off the bed again, and her hands flew back to the headboard, gripping it hard enough that it hurt her hands in a way that kept her grounded. She bit her lip, hard. She heard a loud moan from the room next to them and whined. No matter how fine she was with other people knowing how good Mike made her feel, Bill's scream reminded her they weren't alone in the main cabin, and she was a little self conscious about how loud she could be in bed. She basked, for now, in how good Mike felt, keeping a tight hold on the scream bubbling in her throat.

“Oh baby girl,” he teased from against her folds before kissing up her leg. “You hear Bill? Stan and Richie are taking such good care of him.” He smirked at her and blew a raspberry against her stomach, making her laugh. He wanted her to let go. “Let everyone know how good you feel, Bevvie girl. Trust me” He licked down her stomach back to her cunt and started rubbing his tongue hard against her clit.

She groaned, unable to speak.

“There’s my favorite sound,” he praised before dipping back into her. He circled around her nipple with deft fingers, pinching them with care. “I wanna make you let loose, help you feel so good, little girl.” He licked her faster, enraptured with the wet sounds they were making. “Come for your Papa, baby.”

Beverly felt herself tip over the edge at Mike's soft demand, screaming out his name as she did. She rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm on his tongue, now desperate for him to be inside her.

“Good girl,” he said, beaming at her from between her legs. “Music to my ears.” He crawled up her body to kiss her and cradled her face in his hands. He felt her roll her hips up to meet him. “Oh honey,” he purred, “you wanna take care of your Papa, too? That’s very kind of you.”

Beverly whined. "Please, Papa. I want you to feel good, too. Make me scream again. I'll do it again, please just fuck me!"

“My pretty little one,” he cooed before he moved to slip on the condom he had in his pocket. “I’ll fuck you honey, I’ll fuck you so good.” He rubbed the head of his shaft against her wet cunt before he inched his way into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her even a small bit. He wanted to make her lose her control, but he wanted her to be comfortable while he did it.

Beverly wrapped her legs around him, urging him to go deeper. She loved when Mike made love to her like this, soft and sweet but just a little dirty. She needed to feel full, and wanted him deeper. "Please, I love it like this, I love it slow, you feel so good." She was babbling but she didn't care, she wanted to praise him as much as she could. Now that his hands were free, she grabbed them and laced her fingers through hers, letting their intertwined hands fall back on the bed as he started to move.

Mike clutched her hands in return and rolled his hips until he had bottomed out. He then, horribly slow, pulled out an inch or two, and then pressed back in just as deep. He kept that pace, watching her face turn red and her mouth hang open. “Oh, I love looking at you like this.”

"Papa, oh," she cried out, then leaned up a tad to kiss him deeply. She wanted to breathe him in, only him, letting him know that she was his and he was hers no matter what. "I love you," she panted again when she pulled away, then dove back in to kiss him again.

Mike kissed her like she was water and he was parched, her voice pushing him to go faster. “Sunshine, I love you more,” he answered before pushing his tongue into her mouth and licking behind her teeth. He kept up his rhythm, not fast enough to make her come but enough that she felt good, and stuffed.

She would never be over being called _Sunshine _. Mike knew just how to make her weak in the knees, and she rocked against him to show him just how much she appreciated it. "You're so good."__

____

“I’m only this good because you’re so good,” he countered with an unsteady laugh, before picking up his speed just a bit. He wanted to make her lose her tongue, he wanted to get her to the place where all she could do was make tiny sounds of pleasure.

____

Beverly winced at the new pace, letting out a strangled cry as she gripped his hands tighter. "More," she managed, but it was getting harder to form words as he fucked into her.

____

Mike shifted and pulled her legs up onto his shoulders so he could fuck her deeper. He kissed her ankle that was laying by his face and took her hands again, liking the intimacy of it. “You feel so good, Bevvie.”

____

The new angle hurt, but in a deliciously good way. She couldn't speak again, just gripped his hands tighter and let out little sighs and moans. He was hitting that perfect spot, and before she knew it she was spilling around him, and she could feel her wetness begin to roll down her legs. She had only ever squirted once, when Ben had been slamming into her from behind, and she chased that relatively new high as Mike continued to thrust.

____

He grunted and sped up, chasing his own high before he came with her name on his breath. He rested inside her a moment before pulling out and tying the condom off. He rolled Beverly onto her side and picked her up, and began walking towards the bathroom. “You did so perfect, little one,” he promised, setting her in the tub and turning the water on. “Have you done that before? Squirted, I mean?”

____

Beverly nodded, curling up a little as she watched the water. She'd uncurl once the warm water hit her, but the air around her was suddenly too cold for her to not stay cozied up. "Thank you, Papa. I have, just once. With Ben. That's what happens when it feels the best." Her words may not have sounded just right, but she hoped what she was trying to convey came through. "'M sleepy." But not too tired for this bath. She knew it was going to feel good on her skin.

____

Mike poured soap onto a washcloth and started to rub her back with it. “My sleepy baby,” he said, lifting her arm to wash it. “I’m so glad to hear it felt like that baby, I want you to feel good.”

____

She became limp as he began to wash her, and she nodded. "Did you feel good? Was it good for you?"

____

“I felt like I was flying with you, Bevvie,” he swore, rubbing down her chest with the soapy towel.Mike was trying to keep the movements gentle, not wanting to overstimulate her. He kissed her ringlets on the back of her neck, settling into their easy domesticity. 

____

Beverly's shoulders came up to her ears as she giggled at the ticklish kisses, but she left the rest of herself open so that Mike could wash her. She loved baths, and even though she was tired, she didn't want to get out.

____

He rubbed her back and moved her legs so he could wash her stomach. “I know you’re warm, but I’ll keep you warm in bed, I promise.”

____

She nodded with a little yawn. "I want lots of cuddles." She wiggled a little as Mike washed her stomach, but he was quick and efficient and soon enough, he started draining the water. She pouted a little, but held out her arms for Mike. "Ready, Papa."

____

Mike giggled with her and wrapped her with a dry towel. After she dried off he lifted her back into his arms and walked them to a different bed, and plopped her down with a laugh.

____

Beverly made grabby hands at Mike, wanting to kiss him again. "What do you think about what happened between all of us tonight?"

____

Mike jumped into bed with her, laughing with her as she was bounced. He kissed and kissed her and smiled. “I think it’s important, I mean, look what we’ve all been trying to deal with on our own. We all love each other so much.”

____

"I think so, too." She moved so that her body was half draped over his, and she let her head rest on his shoulder once more. She allowed him to keep kissing her, and pressed her own little kiss on his nose. "Thank you for taking care of me. Do _you _need anything from me?"__

______ _ _

“Hey, I love taking care of you, Bev,” he said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her, moving the pillows around to be more comfy. “What I needed from you was to let go with me, and you did. You were everything.”

______ _ _

She smiled at that, cupping his face with her hand. "You take such good care of us. I just want to make you happy." She kissed him gently again. "A minute ago I was exhausted, and now I'm restless. Can we put a movie in to go to sleep to? I have a feeling Stan has kidnapped Ben for the rest of the night. Which means, I get you and your smile."

______ _ _

Mike grabbed the remote and started scrolling through Netflix, slow enough that Bev could see too. “Lucky me, I get the prettiest and smartest babe in the known universe? How’d I get that lucky?”

______ _ _

Beverly smiled up at him, giggling at the compliment. "Because, you're pure sunshine." She stared at the screen as he flipped through. "What about...what about the Ring? It's my favorite and I'm in the mood for a scary movie." She knew she had made the Losers watch this every third time it was her chance to pick the movie for movie night, but she couldn't get enough of it. She loved how grainy it looked, and in an odd way she had latched onto Rachel. Just not the way Samara had in the Ring Two, a film she had seen almost as much as the first.

______ _ _

He rolled his eyes at her choice but set it up for her happily. “What’s got you so focused on this movie?”

______ _ _

It took Beverly a minute to find a way to tell him. This was so deeply personal that even though she was naked, this somehow felt more exposing. "I miss my Mama." She finally said. "Rachel reminds me of her, a little bit. I like to think Mama would have fought for me like that if she wasnt so sick."

______ _ _

Mike felt like he was going to cry on the spot. He held her tighter, as if he could keep her safe retroactively. “I know she would have, because I know how much I love you, how we love you, I believe she would have saved you, because she loved you.” He rocked her back and forth a bit. “I wish we could have...” he murmured to himself.

______ _ _

Beverly let him rock her, and she felt so much lighter after that admission. She kissed Mike's cheek as she hugged him tight. "You did, Mikey. You all helped me be brave."

______ _ _

Mike turned so he could catch Bev’s gaze. “You didn’t need any help with that, Bev.”

______ _ _

She didn't look away, just held his gaze for a while. "Thank you, Mike. And thank you for watching this with me. I'm sure it's getting old."

______ _ _

“Nothing with you is boring at all baby,” he explained, and held her close as the movie started. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

______ _ _

She stole one more kiss as the girls on the screen began to speak, then cuddled up to Mike, feeling loved.

______ _ _

*~*~*

______ _ _

Richie winked over Bill’s shoulder and pushed him towards Stan a little. “Where do you want me, Stan?” He was much more of a Dom, but he knew if anything that Stan was just as much of one. He could share. He wondered if Stan would...Dom him?

______ _ _

Stan purred into Bill’s ear, “Look at that angel, I’ll take care of you.” He ran his hand through Bill’s hair and smiled. “Did you like your time with Richie and Eddie?”

______ _ _

Bill shivered, nodding again. "R-Richie and Eddie took really good care of me, Sir." Bill looked back to Richie, noticing that he'd gone a little quieter, a little softer. As much as Richie had taken care of him, he felt like it was also Richie’s turn to be taken care of.

______ _ _

Stan kissed Bill thoughtfully, giving him a gentle nip on the bottom lip. He leaned back and tapped his chin, pretending to think. 

______ _ _

Richie found himself holding his breath.

______ _ _

“Does Billy think Richie should join us?” Stan looked at Richie and stroked a hand down his face, to his lips, where he dipped a fingertip into Richie’s mouth. “Is Richie willing to listen?”

______ _ _

"I want Richie with us," Bill pleaded, more for Richie than himself. Richie deserved this, and he, a little selfishly, didn't want Richie to leave his side tonight. He really didn't want Eddie to leave, either, but he was glad that Eddie was getting and giving much-needed attention with Ben.

______ _ _

Richie felt himself blush and nodded his head. 

______ _ _

Stan raised an eyebrow at him, and Richie’s blush deepened. “Yes, um...Bestie?” 

______ _ _

Stan’s smile bloomed, and he kissed Richie with a little more force than he would with Bill.

______ _ _

Richie moaned into the kiss and grabbed onto Stan’s shirt, curling it in his fists. Stan broke the kiss and looked him in the eye. “Good puppy.” 

______ _ _

Richie whined and Stan gave him a smaller kiss.

______ _ _

Stan grabbed Bill’s arm and tugged him to sit on his lap, his back against Stan’s chest. “Puppy, you wanna give our boy a little help with his situation?” He asked, motioning to Bill’s erection, before running his hand over it.

______ _ _

Bill got with the program, desperate to have Richie's hands on him again. He looked up at Stan, moaning as the other man tried him. "Ah, Sir, can...can I take off my pants?"

______ _ _

“You can, angel,” Stan said with a smile as he began to kiss down Bill’s neck. 

______ _ _

Richie helped Bill shimmy out of his jeans and left them in a puddle on the floor. Richie looked conflicted, glancing up at Bill with affection. “If it’s okay with Billy, Bestie, I...need to have my mouth on him. Please.” Richie frowned at his awkwardness, a little stilted at the change of pace. 

______ _ _

“Yes, puppy, I want you to,” Stan cooed to Richie, but in Bill’s ear. Richie caught Bill’s wide eyes and Bill nodded, and Richie licked a wide strip up his length.

______ _ _

Bill thought Richie's hands were magic, but his mouth was a totally different ballgame. He whined at the lick that Richie had given him, his head lolling against Stan's shoulder. He felt Stan's erection against him as he bit back another moan, and wondered how quickly he could learn how to start, as Eddie put it, taking anything up the ass. He wanted Richie, his Daddy, to do it first, but he would have no qualms about Stan or Eddie fucking him, either.

______ _ _

Richie whined in his throat from the taste and started to suck softly on the head of his cock, slipping his tongue into his slit before taking Bill into his mouth. He’d really only done this with Eddie and Stan, but he wanted to do this with Bill again, and soon. He smelled good, so alluring, and Richie wanted to choke on him.

______ _ _

“You want more, puppy?” Stan hummed as he played with Bill’s hair and held him steady. “Angel face, pull on his hair, I have a hunch.” God, he was so fucking hard, but he didn’t want to focus on himself right now.

______ _ _

Bill's fingers went to Richie's hair and he ran them through it gently, but he froze at Stan's words. "Pull it, Sir? But...wouldn't that hurt him?"

______ _ _

Stan cooed at his sweet boy and kissed his cheek. “You’re good to ask that, baby. It won’t hurt him, I promise. You know why?” 

______ _ _

Bill shook his head. 

______ _ _

“Because it’s gonna make him moan, he’s gonna like it. You aren’t gonna pull, angel, you just hold his hair tightly, just a bit. Just enough that he feels it.” Stan put his hand in Richie’s head too, feeling his curls and fluffing it gently. “Unless, of course, puppy wants something else?” 

______ _ _

Richie shook his head and tried to take more of Bill, bobbing his head faster and trying to nose into the hair at Bill’s base. He popped off momentarily and started to beg, “I need you to move in my mouth baby, please, I love you, you’re driving me crazy, _please _,” he knew he was babbling but he couldn’t help it. Stan’s hand moved to his neck and rested against the back where his hairline was, and Richie breathed deeply.__

________ _ _ _ _

Bill, content in the fact that this was something Richie for sure wanted, nodded and did as Stan and Richie had instructed, gripping Richie's hair and starting to roll his hips into Richie's mouth. He felt himself getting close as Richie kept trying to take him to his base, and he was crying again at how good this felt. "I love you, I love you, I love you," they were directed at both Stan and Richie, and Bill was starting to lose all control he had.

________ _ _ _ _

Stan whined against Bill’s neck, his heart stuttering at how beautiful his boys were. Richie looked so intent and serious, and his eyes heavy-lidded. Bill’s tears made his heart swell and he was sure he’d never felt this much. He caught some tears on his fingers and shushed Bill sweetly, kissing at his cheeks. “I love you, Richie loves you, you’re so loved, angel, you’re ours.” He could see Bill losing his control and whispered, “Richie do you want it in your mouth, or on your face?” 

________ _ _ _ _

Richie whimpered and kept Bill’s cock deep in his mouth. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Okay, puppy, my perfect puppy, look at you, taking Billy’s cock like that,” Stan cooed. He kissed Bill’s cheek again. “Come for us, baby. You can do it.”

________ _ _ _ _

Bill screamed as he came, writhing in Stan's hold and panting deeply as he came down from his high. He watched as Richie continued to lick him, making sure every trace of come was gone. He pulled Richie up into a kiss, tasting himself on his new boyfriend's tongue, before pulling away gently and kissing Stan as well.

________ _ _ _ _

Stan turned Richie’s face and licked into his mouth, wanting so badly to taste Bill’s come on his tongue; he’d never get enough of it. “Fuck, puppy,” he said huskily, nipping Richie’s lip. “You did so well, so perfect.” Richie whined, and Stan realized he’d never heard Richie so non-verbal. He grinned and traced Richie’s lips with his finger. Stan grabbed Bill around the thighs and picked him up swiftly, and set him on the couch, before tugging Richie onto it, too. “I know you wanna come, puppy,” he sighed, running his hand through Richie’s hair and then Bill’s. “Sit in my lap, baby.” 

________ _ _ _ _

Richie crawled into Stan’s space and cried out when Stan undid his pants and touched him sweetly. 

________ _ _ _ _

Stan quickly opened up his pants zipper and button and held them both in his hands. “You wanna watch Richie come, angel face?”

________ _ _ _ _

Bill was mesmerized and nodded, reaching out tentatively to help Stan get Richie out of his jeans. Once they had gotten his cock free, he swallowed thickly. He wanted to worship Richie's cock--the man had joked, but Bill saw now that he was as well endowed as he claimed. He was conflicted, he wanted to watch, but he also wanted to give Richie a blow job himself. He looked to Stan for further instruction.

________ _ _ _ _

Stan hummed and held Richie close to him and rubbed his back. He noticed Bill’s stare and laughed kindly, and kissed him, filled with joy. “You want to try and suck him off, baby? I’ll help you.” Richie groaned and leaned in Stan’s touch and rocked his hips forward. “Bill,” he whimpered, “please, _please _.”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill didn't hesitate any longer, moving quickly to his knees, taking what was once Richie's place. He settled himself between Stan's and Richie's legs and took Richie's length in his hand, rubbing the slit with his thumb and spreading pre-come around the head. Feeling Richie jerk, he leaned down and took the head in his mouth, lapping at the slit before slowly trying to take more of him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie almost melted into Bill’s mouth and hesitated in grabbing his hair, not wanting to push him. Instead, Richie clung to Stan and shivered at being so turned on and hard. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan shushed him soothingly and watched Bill take him. “Oh, angel. You’re doing so well. Richie, look at his mouth, he’s so eager.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie moaned into Stan’s neck. “Stan—I’m, like—“ he cut himself off, catching his mistake. “I might come from this right now, Bestie. Please.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan chuckled and tightened his grip around him. “I think Bill wants to play more, but don’t hurt yourself, puppy.” He tapped Bill’s nose, “And please don’t try to swallow right now, honey. Let him come on your face.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill couldn't believe the praise he was getting. He looked up at Stan and Richie, both watching him with rapt attention. He smiled around Richie's cock, gave the tip one last suck and sat back, following Stan's directions as best he could. He took Richie in his hand, and nervously pumped. He tried to angle himself so none of it would get in his eyes, but paid careful attention to Richie's member, proud of himself for having gotten Richie in such a state so quickly.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie gasped out, “Holy fuck, Billy,” and reached out to rest his thumb inside Bill’s mouth. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan had started to jack himself off and was making tiny whimpering noises in Richie’s ear. He felt like he was going to burst.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bev’s shriek came flowing into the room and Stan gasped. He immediately turned to Richie, who was wide-eyed and panting from how hot Bev sounded. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m gonna lose my mind,” Richie whispered, and Stan kissed his face. “Just let go, darling,” he said before kissing Richie as filthily as he could.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill sucked Richie's thumb for a moment before pulling back and kissing up his hand, to his wrist. He moved his hand up and down Richie’s shaft, blushing as Richie moaned into Stan’s mouth and came. Hot come painted his nose, lips, and cheeks, and he sat back for a second to enjoy it. Richie pulled away from Stan for a moment to lick Bill’s face clean, and tugged Bill back onto the couch.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill took a seat beside Stan again and kissed up his jaw, to his earlobe where he gently bit down. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, then went back to kissing at his neck and allowed his hand to move with Stan's, trying to help him chase his orgasm.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan threw his head back and let out a grunt, then started to chant, “Billy, baby...fuck, _Richie! _” He came with a shout that Richie swallowed in a heated kiss.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill got up after Stan finished, kissing both Richie and Stan before he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror, hair a mess and cheeks flushed. He gripped the sink, suddenly feeling like he might be sick. He and Bill and Stan and Eddie and all of the others were a thing now, right? They weren’t all going to wake up tomorrow and have weird tension, again, were they? He shook his head, grabbing a washcloth from under the sink and covering it with cool water. He squeezed it out before laying it on the back of his neck, and sat on the floor with his head on his knees as he tried to breathe.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan laid against Richie for a moment before hugging him and kissing his forehead. “Richie, my puppy, you did so good.” 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie preened at his praise and held onto him tightly. Stan played with his hair for a few minutes, squeezing him before he stood up and took Richie's hand to pull him up with him. “I’m gonna go find my boy,” he said, referring to Ben, as far as Richie could tell, “and I think you need to go find yours.” 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie nodded seriously and squeezed his hand before walking up to the bathroom door and knocking. “Hey, Bill, you wanna come lay down with me for a little bit?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill jumped a little at Richie's voice, looking up at the door before scrambling to his feet. "Um, just a second." He ran the water again, warm this time, and cleaned himself off a little before drying off with one of the towels Mike had laid out for them. He looked at himself for another minute before hesitantly opening the door, looking up at Richie from under his lashes. "H-hey, Rich."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie’s breath caught with the look Bill gave him. “You okay, Big Bill?” He held out his hand for him to take if he wanted. He could tell Bill was nervous and he wanted to wash it away. He thought about that a moment. “Want me to give you a bath after we talk?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill took his hand with a nod. "I'm okay. Just...overwhelmed, I guess?" He thought about the offer for a minute before nodding. "Can...can Eddie help, too?"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie moved him so Bill was tucked into his chest. “I’ll take care of you, okay?” He kissed the top of his head as they walked, “Yeah, I saw him sneak out the door to the cabin a second ago.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill nodded and allowed Richie to take over and leaned into him. "Okay, Daddy." It was quiet, low enough so that if anyone was still near, they wouldn't have caught it.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie’s heart felt like it was glowing, and he kissed Bill’s face multiple times, sloppy and loud. “My good boy,” he praised as they walked to the cabin that he was going to get to share with Eddie and Bill.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Bill/Richie/Eddie and Ben/Stan!
> 
> Much love, please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked! follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch.
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	5. Stan/Ben and Richie/Bill/Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ben: Kissing, Feelings, Anal sex (Stan top/Ben bottom and Ben top/Stan bottom), Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink (Calling someone Daddy, talking cute), cuddles
> 
> Richie, Bill, and Eddie: Kissing, Feelings, Anal Sex (Richie top/Bill bottom and Eddie top/Bill bottom), Daddy Kink (Calling someone Daddy, talking cute), Dirty Talk, Aftercare

Stan pulled Ben outside and into the cabin he was probably sharing with Ben, all the while holding Ben’s hand like an anchor. He encouraged Ben to sit and then held his other hand. “Hey precious,” he said softly, running his thumb over one of Ben’s hands. “Did you have fun? I missed touching you.”

Precious. Ben? Precious? He had _missed _that. He nodded, though, and answered truthfully. "I did. Eddie and I messed around and then just got to talking about life and...what was happening here." Ben paused, watching as Stan caressed his hand. "I missed touching you, too."__

____

Stan nodded and pulled Ben’s hands up to kiss his knuckles. He had missed him terribly, but he had tried to convince himself that he could wait, or even worse, go back to the way it was before they had made love. The idea had killed him, but Ben had seemed so unsure, and Ben meant too much to him. “Tell me what you guys talked about?” Stan laid back against a pillow and lifted his arm out for Ben to cuddle him.

____

Ben wasted no time cuddling up to Stan, and took a deep breath to steady himself. "We talked about how I didn't need to be scared with him, or you." He traced a finger down Stan's chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "He told me not to be scared with any of you. Especially not you, because you've loved me for so long. I was just...I was scared that maybe you just had a small crush on me, that you were being indulgent because you're always so sweet with me. And I'm sorry I've been so nervous about it."

____

Stan played with Ben’s hair as he spoke, the softness tickling against his nose. “Eddie’s a good explainer,” he said, placing a finger underneath Ben’s chin and tipping his face up to look at him. “I want everything with you, I wanna take care of you. And he’s right, I’ve loved you since I met you. I was so worried I’d scared you off, baby.” 

____

Ben really enjoyed cuddling here with Stan, leaning into the touch as the other man played with his hair. When Stan brought his face up to look at him, Ben saw nothing but sincerity in his face. He blushed, deeply, and shook his head no. "You didn't. I was also nervous about Bill. I know he didn't take it well, and I didn't want to hurt him any more than I already had."

____

Stan kissed him warmly for a moment, then mouthed words against his cheek, “Benny boy, Bill was just scared, too. He didn’t believe that Eds and Rich still wanted him, and he’s always got it in his head that I’m gonna replace him. But I’m not, I have you _both _.” He sniffed into Ben’s hair, adoring the scent of raspberries. “I’m always gonna want you, Ben.” They laid there for what must have been almost an hour, holding each other and talking quietly to each other. He noticed Ben wiggle around a bit and smirked. “What do you want to do, baby boy?” He pressed his lips lightly against Ben’s mouth, “Because I want to do so many things.”__

______ _ _

Ben kissed him back fiercely, just as he had before. He wasn't sure. Really, he just wanted to do whatever Stan wanted to do. He was learning new things tonight, and he was desperate to keep trying things to figure out if he really fit this "sub"-business. If he really fit with _Stan _. He felt like he'd been electrified when Stan called him "baby boy," though, and he'd do anything to keep hearing that. "Show me?"__

________ _ _ _ _

Stan growled low in his chest and flipped them until Ben was straddling his waist. He held Ben’s hips in a tight grip and rolled his own so his half-hard cock could rub against Ben’s. “You’re so perfect,” he said, almost in awe, before pulling Ben down to kiss him gingerly. “Perfect boy,” he whispered to him.

________ _ _ _ _

Ben sucked in a harsh breath of air as Stan positioned them, grunting and letting out a surprised "Ah!" It felt really damn good. Better than he remembered. He was regretting shying away from Stan now. He kissed Stan, letting his hands roam as they pleased, trying to commit Stan to memory, just in case something happened and he couldn't do this again. He wanted to know all of Stan, every curve and spot, but he relished in kissing him for now. He'd let Stan lead, just as he had before. Stan was the one that was perfect, he was just willing to comply.

________ _ _ _ _

Stan ground his cock into Ben’s hips and kissed at the palms of Ben’s hands while he held them. He noticed Ben seemed scattered and pressed his hands to his chest, desperately wanting to keep Ben here. “You’re mine, always, okay, baby boy?” He ran one hand down Ben’s side and then tipped them so he could be on top of Ben. It felt so natural, doing this dance with Ben. He mouthed at Ben’s collarbone, and then down his chest, worshipping him. “Look at you, so beautiful,” he pulled at Ben’s shirt. “Please let me see you.”

________ _ _ _ _

"I'm yours," it came out as an affirmation, and Ben nodded along with it. He was Stan's beautiful boy. He was. He felt much better when Stan flipped them and gave a hesitant little nod as he lifted his arms up, letting Stan tug and pull as he pleased. He, having picked up some traits from Bev in their time together, felt himself clutching the headboard tightly as Stan worked. Stan said he was beautiful, and Stan was always right. He bit his lip, trying to tamper down his worries as Stan worked.

________ _ _ _ _

Stan pet down Ben’s face to his stomach, nipping gently at all the skin he could reach before he started to pull off Ben’s pants. Not wanting Ben to feel too on display, as Stan laid him bare, Stan tore off his shirt and threw it behind him. “Oh sweet baby, my sweet boy,” he whispered as he took in Ben’s body without having to focus on anyone else. Just Ben. He softly moved his mouth around Ben and bobbed his head. 

________ _ _ _ _

Stan didn't look any less loving than he had before his clothes had been off, and Ben loosened his grip on the headboard. He opened his legs to give Stan better access and moaned when Stan took him in his mouth. This was his favorite thing, and it turned out that Stan was really fucking good. "I trust you, Stan."

________ _ _ _ _

Stan hummed, wanting to vibrate Ben’s cock, and swallowed him down as far as he could. He reached out his hand for Ben’s, wanting something to grip. He loved to suck cock but Ben’s was different, felt heavier on his tongue, and he adored it. Stan felt himself getting hard.

________ _ _ _ _

Ben felt himself jerk the tiniest bit and tried to tame it down, not wanting to accidentally make Stan choke. He grabbed Stan's hand and held it tightly, breathing out a sigh. "Fuck, fuck, _Stan _," he bit his lip. "I love you."__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan whined and pulled Ben’s hips closer a few times, trying to encourage Ben without taking him out of his mouth. He squeezed his hand three times. _I. Love. You. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben got with the program, rolling his hips to rise up to meet Stan on their own accord. He felt the three squeezes and blushed, somehow knowing exactly what Stan meant. He looked down at Stan, seeing that his pants had become extremely tented, and he found that he wanted to take care of that, too, if it meant sucking him off or getting fucked..

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan could practically feel the wheels turning in Ben’s mind and he popped off of his tip. “Talk to me baby, and I won’t make you beg,” he said as he shucked off his pants and palmed himself through his briefs, trying desperately not to come at having Ben underneath him again. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I...I want to suck you off. And then, maybe..." Ben blushed, watching as Stan palmed himself. He tried to clear his throat. "Maybe...could you...fuck me?" The last part came out rushed, and even though his worries were much lower now, especially with how beautiful Stan looked, this was a lot to ask for in one night.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan caught his breath and crawled up onto the bed to kiss Ben senseless. “Let’s take that one at a time, baby boy.” He felt like he was gonna burn up with how perfect Ben was being. “I...I really want to fuck you, my perfect boy.” He touched Ben’s face softly. “I missed being in you, so deep. I couldn’t stop thinking about it after I finally got to have it.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben hummed into Stan's mouth, whining a little at the loss of contact. “I couldn’t either,” he admitted with a blush. “I even...I got a plug, after. Missed having something in me.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I bet you took it so good pretty boy, I wish I could have seen it.” Stan grabbed the lube from his bag, hushing Ben when he whined for him. “Let me make you feel good?” He asked, dripping lube onto his fingers.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I...I brought it with me." Ben was slowly gaining confidence being with Stan now. "Maybe later you can."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He nodded, mesmerized as Stan ever so carefully readied his fingers for him. "Please, Daddy." Daddy felt right for Stan, and he missed being able to call him that.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan shot him a dazzling grin and nipped Ben’s lower lip. “Yeah? I’m still Daddy? You’re gonna show Daddy your pretty ass?” He wanted to be that for Ben, so badly. With Bill they had only used Sir; it had never occurred to them to use _Daddy _. He slipped the first finger into Ben with reverence while gazing at Ben’s face.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes," Ben breathed, relaxing as Stan ever so carefully started working on him. He didn't look away from Stan, all worries now were gone. He felt so open, now, and wanted to continue to be good for Stan. He brought Stan down for another kiss and rolled his hips up a little to encourage him to keep going.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, my boy,” he cooed, adding a second finger and watching Ben take it happily. “Fuck, Daddy’s gonna make you feel so full baby, gonna fill you up.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Please, please, please," Ben begged, writhing as he felt another finger enter him. All he could think about was how much he wanted Stan in him, how good it would feel.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan blindly slipped on a condom and moved so he could be in between Ben’s thighs. He watched Ben’s face change as he pressed his cock against his ass and pushed in. “Baby?” He questioned, needing to know if it was good because Stan already felt like he might get emotional.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm okay, Daddy." Seeing Stan worked up broke his resolve, and he felt tears welling up. "You feel so good, I can't believe I still get to have this with you."

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan paused, letting Ben’s hole open up for him and holding onto his hips tightly while pushing all the way in. “ _Me? _” He asked, incredulous. He had only just recently stopped being a lanky stick. But Ben. “ Ben _Handsome _is still gonna choose me?” His voice broke a bit as he resisted the urge to move.____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben blushed heavily, hearing Stan call him that. But there was a problem with the way Stan was thinking, and he was determined to make him see reason. "You're so beautiful and so sexy and so good. I think I realized I had a crush on you first, out of all the guys. I love your smile. I love how soft you can be. And I love how brave you are.” Ben gasped a little as Stan’s hips stuttered against him, and smiled softly as he watched Stan blush. He had to make Stan believe him, too. “I was so worried about you tonight, not because I didn't think you could stand up for yourself or defend yourself on your way here, but because I didn't want you thinking any less of yourself. I really just want you to feel better. You deserve to be loved." Ben got comfortable as Stan stilled, feeling warm at how gentle Stan was being with him. "I love you. You're my Blue Jay."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan’s face screwed in trying to keep from crying and he surged forward to kiss Ben as forcefully and lovingly as he could, needing him to understand what that meant to him. “I’m your Blue Jay,” he said with devotion before kissing him again. “You know you’re the...the best of us? You’ve always been here for us, fought with us, kept us safe, loved us.” He tried to wipe at his face. “You’ve shown me so much affection. You’re so lovely, I stare at you all the time because I want to kiss you. And now I can.” He kissed him as if to make that point. “And the fact that you, little bird, trust me this much?” He rolled his hips inside Ben and sighed in relief at the sensation. “God I wanna fuck you until you come just from taking it.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben kissed back thoroughly, licking into Stan's mouth as he felt tears running down the other man's cheeks. He gently raised his hands and swiped at the tears with his thumbs, holding Stan's cheeks sweetly. He didn't know how to respond to Stan's words. "I just love all of you so much, it feels a little selfish. I can't believe you want me. I do trust you, Stan. I never want to hide that from you again. I love you, and I'm so lucky." Ben met Stan with a slow roll of his own hips, feeling so guilty that he hadn't shown Stan exactly how loved he was before. That was changing, immediately. "Do whatever you want with me, Daddy. I'm yours."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan laid his chest against Ben’s and ground his cock into him in a filthy movement. “I love you, and I’m never gonna let you forget it.” He moved his arms until he held Ben’s legs together and up over his shoulders. He experimentally pulled out, only partially, and shifted back in with a little more force than before.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben cried out at the new pace but did not try to stop it. He rolled his hips, trying to meet Stan's every thrust. He'd never felt so vulnerable as Stan maneuvered him to get a better angle. "I love you, I won't forget, I belong to you, _fuck _!" Ben actually started to see stars as Stan went harder and faster.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan found himself licking up Ben’s leg and trying to keep his pace up. “You. Are. Mine.” He punctuated with his thrusts, feeling the inklings of orgasm creeping up on him. He gritted his teeth against it. Ben was coming first.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben met each thrust enthusiastically. "Yours, Daddy, all yours." He felt the orgasm building sharply and found himself having less and less control over it after every thrust. He came, crying out Stan's name as he rode out the intense feeling.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan fucked him through it before his own orgasm slammed into him like a truck. “Ben!” He shouted and half-collapsed onto his sweet boy. After attempting to catch his breath he rolled off him a bit. “That was so beautiful.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben tugged at Stan, pulling him down to lay beside him and cuddled up to him, kissing his shoulder softly. He laid his hand on Stan's chest, trying to help him regulate his breathing. "It was," he murmured against Stan's skin, trying to catch his own breath.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan pressed his lips to Ben’s chest and nuzzled into his neck. He was never leaving the safety of this man, they belonged together. “I just wanna stay like this forever,” he admitted. He felt like he wanted to cry again but he tried to fight it down. He couldn’t cry _twice._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben giggled a little as Stan's hair tickled his neck, but he pressed a gentle kiss to his head and nodded. "I do, too. Are you okay? That was...a lot."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan sighed into Ben’s hold and nodded, allowing some tears to fall. He didn’t need to hide from Ben, after all. “Just...cause I love you so damn much, dear one.” He sat up a little, looking down at his Ben, trying to absorb all of this, trying to cement Ben’s blissed out face to memory. “I can’t explain how much you mean to me.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben went very quiet for a moment, reaching up and cupping Stan's cheek to wipe away the tears with his thumb. "I love you too, Blue Jay. You're perfect for me. I can't believe you want me, too." Ben glanced away, unable to hold Stan's gaze for very long as he was suddenly a little self-conscious again. He let his gaze flick over Stan's body, letting his other hand make a long, slow stroke down his chest. "You're so beautiful," he said softly.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, little bird,” he said, letting Ben’s words hold him up. “And you’re so lovely,” he countered, letting his hands run down to Ben’s tummy and slowly petting it. “I love you,” he reiterated as he kissed against Ben’s lips.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I love you, too. I'll never stop saying it. I'll never get tired of telling you how much I love you. I'm so happy." He kissed Stan back purposefully as he felt tears roll down his own cheeks, unable to describe just how perfect this felt.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan held onto Ben’s face and kissed him through his tears. “I’m gonna get you something pretty, baby, that you can wear and know you’re mine,” he swore.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben perked up at that, excited and a little nervous at that prospect. "Really?" He bit his lip, wondering if he should ask.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan grinned at his boy and kissed his nose. “Yeah, you want a necklace?” He whispered in his ear, “Or a cute little collar?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben giggled at the kiss and took in a sharp breath at the mention of the collar. He wouldn't mind either, but he didn't think he'd be comfortable enough to wear a collar everywhere like he would a necklace. Ben then realized that Stan was expecting an answer. "Both?"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How about,” Stan nipped at Ben’s ear lobe, “a necklace when you're out, and a collar when you're at home with us?” He nuzzled close into Ben’s best. “‘Cause I’m keeping you.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben squirmed, feeling another erection starting to make itself known. He really liked that idea. "Yes, I'd like that, Stan."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh? You like that?” He teased, licking up his neck. “I can’t get enough of you,” he murmured, “You want everyone to know you’re mine? That I own you? That I’m proud of you?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben arched into him as Stan teased him, goosebumps forming as Stan licked. He shivered, delighted at the turn this was taking. "You're proud of me?"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan was grinning teasingly at him and started to leave a hickey on Ben’s neck. “You need a mark from me,” he growled, licking at the upset skin. “I’ve always been proud of you, Ben, you’re so strong and kind, I’ve always been so proud to be considered your friend.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben moaned embarrassingly loudly as Stan marked him. "I love you so much. I want everyone to know I'm yours. You're so special." He rolled his hips a little to ease the tension, and let out a little sigh at being turned on again so quickly. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan hummed into his mouth and rolled his hips against Ben’s. “Wanna own me too?” He whispered, opened his thighs for him.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben nodded, rolling them over so that Stan was under him, and pressed gentle kisses all over his face, stopping at his lips for a chaste kiss before moving to his chest, taking one nipple into his mouth and nipping it gently as he reached blindly for the lube. He coated his fingers in it before going back to work on Stan's nipple, teasing it gently with his tongue and teeth as he gently worked to get a finger in Stan. He raised his head for a second, holding the other man's gaze and searching his eyes to see what emotions lay there. "Is this okay?"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan preened and tried to hold in a moan, spreading his thighs out more for Ben. Anything for Ben. “Fuck, fuck, Ben.” He cried, clutching against him as he nipped at him. “Yes, yes, yes, _baby. _”__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben melted at the praise and started to slowly move his finger in and out of Stan before teasing his other nipple, popping off after giving it the same amount of attention as he had the other. He continued his trail of kisses, moving all the way down to just above Stan's penis before pulling back and kissing up each arm, then going back down to his hips. He left little love bites on each side as he moved another finger in, starting to pump a little faster as he moved to Stan's penis. He gave it a long lick, starting at the base and following a thick vein to the head.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan yelped at the sensations of Ben’s mouth and moaned breathily. As Ben licked him he gasped loudly, he hadn’t expected that. His mouth was warm. “Ben you gotta fuck me, please, please, Benny, I’ll be good for you.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben hummed, having already pulled Stan's manhood into his mouth, licking up the pre-come that dribbled there and licking around the tip, pulling back and giving it a couple of gentle sucks as he worked Stan open. He pulled off and reached for a condom, quickly ripping it open and rolling it down in a swift motion. "You don't have to beg, Blue Jay, you've got it. I'm yours, remember?" He removed his fingers and sank into Stan, keeping an eye on his face as he did. "You still doing okay?"

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan wrapped around Ben and clung to him, panting into his neck and rocking gently against Ben. “Fuck, little bird, I love you. I feel so full.” He licked his cheek and laughed. “Yes, honey, I’m okay. Are you?”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben nodded as he thrust in, trying to keep it gentle. "I'm good, I love you so much, fuck you're so tight. You feel so good." He pulled out a little and then pushed back in, going in a little deeper with each thrust until he finally was in up to the hilt. He kissed Stanley again, fiercely as if his life depended on it. His hands made their way into his hair, pulling his head closer, closer. He never felt like he could be close enough.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan felt himself swoon and clenched his hole around Ben’s cock. He shivered with it, growing quiet, speechless. He’d never really felt quite this way before. “Ben, Ben,” he repeated with his thrusts, causing him to pant. “Fuck, please, harder,” he finally managed.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben did as he was asked, thrusting harder and as deep as he could. "I love you so much, Stan. You're so loved. I will never leave you, you'll always have me." He grabbed the lube, got a little more on his hand, and reached down and started to slowly but firmly stroke Stan's cock, just barely managing to keep up his pace. "Do you feel good?"

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan arched his back, trying to let Ben move farther inside him. “This is...one of the only times I’ve ever felt this,” he murmured and gasped as Ben hit his prostate and squeaked, “Oh! There!”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben kept hitting that same spot and kept stroking. "You deserve this too, Stan. I'll give it to you whenever you ask."

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan whined and rolled his hips in time with Ben’s stokes and tried not to scratch into his back. “Fuck, shit, always Ben. I want it for the rest of my life.” His body was warm and he felt like the only person in the world with him was Ben.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben kissed him sweetly at that. "Then you'll have it, baby." Ben kept up his ministrations, watching Stan start to fall apart under him. "Are you gonna come for me, honey?"

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan slowly laid his hands on Ben’s face and looked him in the eye and gasped out, “Tell me to.” He whimpered at the emotions in Ben’s face. “Please,” he added, pulling Ben closer with his legs.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben obliged, kissing him one more time. "Come for me, honey. I know you can do it. I love you."

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stan came with Ben’s name on his tongue like a litany. His mind went blank and he went limp on the bed, and, without him knowing why, he began to giggle.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben smiled as Stan giggled, pulling out as he came in the condom and then disposed of it. He laid down beside Stan, wrapping his arms around him. "What's so funny, hm?"

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m...hehe...I’m just so happy,” he admitted, laying his head on Ben’s chest and immediately feeling tired. “Benny,” he said, almost to himself, already half asleep.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ben kissed his head, growing quite tired himself. "Me too, Blue Jay." He pulled Stan closer as he tugged at the blankets, and it was a little harder than he expected to get them both covered. "You can go to sleep. You're safe."

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*~*~*

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie opened the door and grinned at Eddie, who was curled up in the blankets with a dopey grin of his own. “Heya, Eds,” he said, taking a seat so Bill would have to lay between them. They both shared a worried look as Bill crawled into bed with them. He looked into Bill's eyes and put his forehead against his. “Tell me what you're thinking baby, we’ll explain everything.” Eddie nodded and took Bill’s hand, trying to give him comfort.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill giggled and accepted each kiss, no longer feeling like shying away. Once they settled in beside Eddie, he grew a little quiet. He squeezed Eddie's hand, appreciating his presence along with Richie's, and frowned. "When...when everything happened, I knew what was going on, but it was like I wasn't all there. I felt kind of floaty, you know? And I don't know what's going on with all of us now, but I like it and I'm scared." Bill bit his lip even harder, trying to push his stutter down as he spoke. "I'm afraid to like it too much. What if we don't keep doing this after....after we leave? I really like that we can all be so open right now, but now I have this great thing with you two and the others and I'm scared of losing it."

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie crawled on top of Bill and held his head in his hands, grip tight. “Billy, you don’t need to be afraid. We’re best friends, and now, I guess we’re all together, too. I’d say that’s pretty special,” he brushed Bill’s hair behind his ears. “You aren’t gonna lose any of us.” 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie turned to his side and laid his head on Bill’s chest. “As for how you felt, you’re a sub, you were in subspace because we were domming you. Because you’re such a sweet boy.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill nodded against Richie's head, biting his lip. "That is really special. And I love it." Bill pondered the new term, blushing a bit at the endearment. "Subspace." The term didn't feel foreign, just rolled off his tongue as if he'd known it his whole life. "I really like it, Daddy. I think I'm still kind of in it."

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie grinned at Eddie and nosed at Bill’s face softly. “I can tell, princess,” he kissed above his eyebrows. “Do you want to come out, or do you wanna stay in?”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wanna stay," Bill decided. He felt Eddie's fingers slowly start crawling up his sides, and he froze. He was trapped between his Daddies, and he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. He figured if they found out he was ticklish, they'd coo all over him, telling him how adorable it was. Would...would that really be so bad? Eddie's fingers suddenly scurried over his tummy, and he let out a little gasp and bit his lip, trying not to giggle. Eddie grinned. He knew.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie’s grin turned feral and he laughed at his reaction. “Eddie, are you torturing our boy?” He kissed Eddie on the lips and sank in between Bill’s legs, feeling Bill’s boner rub against his hip. “Do you trust me?” He questioned, pulling at Bill’s pants.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie kept Bill laughing, blowing a raspberry on his boy's tummy and letting his fingers spider over his belly and sides. "Our sweet little boy just has the cutest laugh, Richie. I can't get enough." He gave a few well-placed tickles to Bill's underarms before squeezing behind his knees, laughing as Bill thrashed against Richie but never actually told him to stop. He finished with a kiss to Bill's nose, and sat back a little to let Richie work.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I-I trust you, Daddy. Always."

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie giggled along with his boyfriends. “Oh Eds, he sounds like magic.” He pulled the pants down all the way and pushed his hands up Bill’s legs so he could reach Bill’s hole. His finger swirled around it, covered in lube, while he nibbled Bill’s leg.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill wasn't used to the new sensation, but it certainly wasn't unpleasant. He let out a soft little moan when Richie started nibbling at him. "Daddy, _please. _"__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie licked against his skin and moaned. “You taste so good, baby.” He rubbed his hand into Bill’s thigh and then slowly inserted his other finger to the first knuckle. “That okay, princess?”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill nodded, unable to give a verbal answer due to the almost overwhelming, but good, sensation. Richie had been so careful. Eddie had moved around and started kissing Bill, trying to distract and reward him for being so good.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Keep going, baby, he's doing so well." Eddie nudged.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay, my love,” he answered, before gently pushing his finger all the way in, and then just as slowly, pulled it almost out, then pressed it back in. “Oh baby boy, you’re so hot and soft.”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The change in sensation made Bill's eyes roll back as he arched into it, suddenly desperate for more. He tried to lay still and get used to the feeling, letting Eddie calm him down with kisses and praise. "F-feels good," he finally managed. "M-more?"

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie was going to die, and he swore while he added another finger, beginning to scissor Bill open. “Fuck, fuck, princess, I wanna be inside you so badly,” he admitted, glancing at Eddie and grinning over Bill’s leg. “I bet Eddie wants to, too.”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Daddy, I want it." Bill pulled away from Eddie but kept his fingers locked with Eddie's. "Please, please, please, I want _both _of you to."__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie smiled, leaning down to kiss Bill's forehead. "After Daddy, baby. I'll give it to you. It's yours."

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie inhaled sharply and threw off his clothes in a blur. He felt primal and overheated. “Condom?” He asked and one appeared in his hand from Eddie, and he sighed happily into a kiss with him. “You’re always one step ahead of me, baby.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He lined himself up after slipping on the condom, but only rubbed the head of his cock against Bill’s opening. “I want you to be sure about this, baby boy. We don’t have to do this.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill nodded enthusiastically, gripping onto Richie's arms to keep his courage up. "I want it, please. I've wanted it since you kissed me in the car, I was just scared, but you make it feel so easy, please, please do it, Daddy!"

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie whispered, “Fuck!” and let himself start to push inside Bill’s heat. He kept it gentle and almost timid, trying to control how badly he wanted to rail into Bill and make him babble. “God, you’re so good for Daddy, princess. Eddie, look at him.” He pulled Bill’s legs around his hips so he could sink deeper.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill was fucking crying again. Richie's cock was very different from his fingers, and it took the breath out of him while Richie settled. "S-slow, please, feels good but gotta...gotta get used to it." Richie knew just how to move his legs to make it more comfortable for him, and he reached out and gripped Richie's forearms, desperate for comfort. He was ready, he wanted this, he could do this...

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie paused his movement and kissed Bill’s hand and up his arm. “You’re doing so fucking good, Billy boy, I can’t believe how good you feel.” He then kissed Bill’s tummy, over and over. “Tell me when you're ready.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill relaxed around him as Richie kissed him, and, once it got more comfortable, he nodded. "O-okay, you can move, now."

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie let out a shuddering breath as his hips shook from holding back. Bill sounded so breathy and overcome with it. “Hey, who's my beautiful baby boy?” He asked as he shifted himself out of Bill slowly before snapping himself forward. Eddie began to palm himself in his pants while staring at his boyfriends in awe.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Me," Bill cried out as Richie fucked into him, surprised by how good this felt. He'd never felt so close to anyone. Richie was being perfect, talking him through it, and going at his pace. He looked over to Eddie, watching as his boyfriend palmed himself, and immediately felt guilty.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Daddy, I bet you're gonna feel so good, too." He reached out for him. "I want you, too. I love you."

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie smiled at his boyfriend. “I love you too, honey,” he curled up around Bill so he knew he felt like he was a part of the moment they were having. “Richie, baby, get him ready for me, I know how good you can make it.” Richie kissed at Eddie’s hip and began to rock into Bill with more purpose.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill felt something new as Richie hit a new angle, leaning his head back on Eddie's lap and gasping. "Oh fuck, right there," he had heard about the prostate being a great place for stimulation, but he had never thought it could feel this good. "Daddy, please don't stop!"

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie fucked him harder, making sure to hit that spot in him repeatedly. Richie felt a stab of affection in his heart, and pressed his face into Bill’s shoulder. “Daddy’s got you honey, Daddy’s not gonna stop.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill's hands immediately went into Richie's hair, holding it tightly like he now knew he liked. He kissed Richie's head, trembling against his boyfriend as he kept hitting that spot. Bill was dangerously close to orgasm, but he tried to hold onto it, save his last one for Eddie. He wanted to give that to him for being so patient and loving.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie felt so much love for these men that he knew he was crying before he felt the wetness on his face, and had already smeared onto Bill’s shoulder. “Baby, I love you, I love you, Billy!” His orgasm almost surprised him, because he’d been on edge since he got Bill in bed, not to mention got to be inside him. “Billy, Billy,” he found himself muttering as he came down from the universe he was flying in. He wiped at his face and laughed, a little embarrassed at himself. He rolled off just enough so Eddie would have room. “Come on, Kaspbrak, the boy is gonna lose it soon,” he teased.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill wasn't going to let Richie off that easy, and he quickly sat up to kiss him firmly on the lips, sensing his embarrassment. "Don't feel silly, Daddy. I cried, too."

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie sniffed and kissed Bill back heatedly. “I don’t deserve you, Billy,” he murmured into his mouth. Eddie rushed on top of Bill and Richie snorted at the fact that he was already ready. Eddie teased his cock against Bill’s balls and hole but waited. “Tell me how you want this, darling, and I’ll give it to you.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But you do." Bill gasped a little at Eddie's teasing, and bit his lip. "N-not rough, please. Just steady and deep, Eddie." He was ready to receive his eager partner, and wrapped his legs around Eddie's hips the way he'd learned from Richie. "I want you, I want you to feel good, please."

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie scoffed at him but accepted his praise and curled around Bill much like Eddie had. Eddie hushed him with kisses and moved into him easily, sliding deep inside his ass in one movement. “Holy fuck, Bill!” He cried. “You feel so good! So warm.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill cuddled up to Richie and accepted Eddie's kisses, blushing at Eddie's declaration. "All for you, want you to feel like you're coming home when you're in me."

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’ve been home for me since I was 6,” he murmured, not really paying attention to his words as he started to work his cock deeper into Bill, keeping it deep but gentle.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill groaned as Eddie slipped inside, absently pulling Eddie closer with his legs. "Fuck, Daddy.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie shivered at Bill’s words and began to fuck him in earnest. He kissed any part of Bill he could reach, and Richie too. “Oh, baby boy,” he groaned, trying to find the spot that would make Bill yell.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Eddie!" Eddie, just like Richie, had managed to hit his prostate. Bill gripped Eddie's shoulders, breathing heavy as he tried to hold onto his orgasm, not quite ready for this to end. "I love you, I love you, I love you." The chant fell from his lips as if it were a prayer.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie pounded into Bill carefully, trying to make it feel so good for his boy, and he told him so. “I love you,” he answered, becoming overwhelmed with how much he needed Bill to understand what he meant to him. “Bill,” he tried, “you’re...everything. You’re my everything. Fuck, what would I do without you, Billy?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill slipped over the edge at that, safe in the knowledge that he was so loved. He screamed as he came for the third time that night, the stimulation verging on painful. He shivered in Eddie's hold, crying tears of pain, of joy, of this new feeling of love he had with his closest friends. He loved Eddie and Richie and the others more than he could explain.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie soothed him through it, and, worried about hurting his boy, slipped out and came in the condom into two strokes of his hand. He cooed at Bill and kissed at his tears, and Richie kissed his head and then his lips. “Oh, little boy,” Richie praised, rubbing his back. “So, so good. You’re so perfect, I’m gonna take care of you forever.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill swam in the affection, curling into Richie after pulling Eddie into their hug. His breaths came in short bursts, and he hiccuped once or twice against Richie's chest. He hid his face in Richie's neck, whispering "Forever?"

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie cradled Bill’s head against him and hushed him kindly, keeping him close. “Forever, this is forever, Bill. I swear.” Eddie nodded and curled around Bill’s back. “We can live in a big house together, and...and every time we go to sleep it can be together.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I want that more than anything." Bill sniffed, almost purring at how much he was being cuddled. "Bath, Daddy?"

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie pulled him up and picked him up easily, Eddie following happily. “And every morning, I’ll kiss you and Eds, and make you both coffee,” he continued as Eddie turned on the bath water.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill smiled at him, kissing him quickly on the lips. "I can build things for the house. I still remember all the wood working my dad taught me." A plan for a table came to mind and he got a little squirmy at the prospect of being able to live with them forever, to build them things and love on them as much as he could.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie nodded and placed his Bill into the hot water and Eddie leaned over to start washing him with sweet and soft motions. Richie leaned his head on his arms and watched them with kind eyes. “Oh Billy,” he whispered. “Let’s do it, when this stupid pandemic is over.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill let himself be cleaned, thoroughly enjoying the gentle touches Eddie used. He nodded at Richie, yawning a little. "Let's do it. Maybe the others would want to move in with us?"

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah baby, we can all be together,” he cooed, watching him slowly come down from subspace and get tired. Eddie handed him a towel and Richie motioned for Bill to come out. “Let me dry you off, then let’s go to bed.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill nodded, rubbing at his eyes before stepping into the towel, sniffing due to the steam making his nose feel runny.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“There’s my Billy,” Richie cheered, wiping the water off him and teasing him a little with the towel. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie drained the water and held onto Bill’s hips. “Want me to carry you back?” Eddie asked.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill giggled at his antics and then reached out for Eddie, nodding. "Please? Tired." In that second he wanted nothing more than to curl up in Eddie's arms and play with his hair as he hid in his neck.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eddie lifted him up bridal style and whispered how sweet he was, carrying him to the bed and laying them down together. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie followed and laid behind Bill, wrapping around him like an octopus. “Mmmm, this is my dream,” Richie yawned, kissing the back of Bill’s neck.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill curled around Eddie, kissing his shoulder as he made himself comfortable between the two. "Thank you for wanting me." It was quiet, and the words felt heavy on his tongue. He hadn't realized just how attention starved he was, and was afraid he'd wake up in the morning and this all would have just been a dream. The thought made him struggle to keep his eyes open, if only to be in this moment for a little while longer.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you for wanting us,” Eddie answered, kissing his head. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie noticed his struggles and held him together. “When you wake up, the first thing you’ll see is me.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill preened at that, yawning softly as he closed his eyes, and fell into a deep, nightmare-less sleep for the first time in a very, very long time.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love! Please leave kudos, a comment (or two!) and follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch.
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	6. Richie/Bill/Eddie, Eddie/Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill/Richie/Eddie: Dirty Talk, degrading language (slut), Daddy Kink (Calling someone Daddy, talking cute), Anal Sex (Eddie top/Bill bottom, Richie top/Bill Bottom, Trying something new and it not working out, Aftercare, Bill has Emotions. 
> 
> Eddie/Mike: Dirty Talk, Door Sex, Anal Sex (Mike top/Eddie bottom), Cooking together

Bill awoke with a jolt, breathing a bit heavy and wanting to cry. He’d been having such a good dream, and he didn’t want to be awake. He didn’t want to go back to sitting alone in his room while his parents ignored him, not being able to see his friends or his boyfriend because of the goddamn pandemic. Once his eyes adjusted and his feelings slowly came back to him, however, he noticed that he was cuddled between Richie and Eddie. They had become a mess of limbs, with one of his legs between Eddie's and Eddie's arms around him, and Richie's lanky legs over them both, and an arm draped over himself and Eddie. 

He hadn't dreamed it, then. He was really here with them. He winced as he noticed Eddie moving, praying that he hadn't woken either of them up with his little jump.

Richie snuffed into Bill's hair, still very asleep. He started to slowly grind against Bill’s ass, his morning wood making him desperate in his sleep, causing Bill to freeze and blush at his own morning wood. Eddie mumbled a bit and grabbed onto Bill tighter, but didn’t wake up. Bill turned his head and kissed Richie's nose. "Rich," he said quietly. "Rich? Um, you awake?"

Richie scrunched up his nose and pulled Bill closer against him, but didn’t wake up. Eddie pouted in his sleep and rolled closer to Bill with his back against his chest.

Bill, changing tactics, focused on Eddie. "Eds? Eds, baby." He kissed him on the head. "Good morning."

Eddie turned and blinked at him owlishly before breaking out into a sleepy grin. “Hey Big Bill,” he yawned, glancing over at Richie and snorting. “Looks like he’s not done with you yet, huh?” 

Bill blushed furiously and shook his head a little. "N-no, guess not." Even more quietly, "I don't want him to be."

Eddie reacted to Bill’s tone with stunning aptitude, licking a dirty stripe up Bill’s neck and kissing him on the chin, mouth open. “You wanna get fucked again, honey?” He whispered in Bill’s ear, carefully. “Such a good little slut for us.” They hadn’t used that term yet and he didn’t want to step too far with Bill, who he knew was still skittish. 

Bill nodded, shivering as Eddie licked him. "I'm your little slut," he agreed softly. It should have felt degrading, hurtful. But he trusted Eddie and Richie, and he knew they would never say anything like that to him with any malice like some of the people he had tried to hook up with in college had. Apparently, it was getting around that he was “up for” one-night-stands. Admittedly, he was trying, but never got very far. He just couldn’t make it happen with someone he didn’t really like, didn’t know. And the second someone called him a slut, it was usually over. But he didn’t so much mind being a slut for Eddie and Richie.

Eddie touched his cheek and tried to tame his heated gaze. He needed to make sure. “If you don’t want me to call you that, I won’t. I...just...I like being called it, so...” his sentence drifted off. Richie moaned softly in his sleep and Eddie smiled at him. He could only assume Richie was getting off on the curve of Bill’s ass. 

"I like it," Bill hurried to correct. "It means I'm good for you, that you like when we have sex. I was scared you wouldn't like having sex with me. It's... validating." He leaned forward, trying not to disturb Richie as he wasn't quite ready to wake him now, and kissed Eddie firmly on the lips. Bill still felt like he hadn't given him enough attention and didn't want to hurt him, and wanted to focus on him for a while, make sure he didn’t feel left out. He wanted to be with Eddie as much as he wanted to be with Richie, and he didn’t want to ruin that because Richie had happened to get to him first.

Eddie frowned at him, but before he could say anything he was being kissed and he lost himself in the feeling of soft lips. “Of course you were good,” he finally got out, “More than good. I want to be in you every single second.” He felt his face burn and he whispered into Bill’s neck, “You’d like that, right? To wake up full, to go to sleep full?” He was so used to Richie saying a lot of their dirty talk. Richie would get him so worked up he couldn’t think of anything to say. But with Bill he had a chance to say what was on his mind, to make Bill lose his ability to speak. 

Bill nodded. He was so hard it was starting to hurt. "Yes, Daddy. I'd love that." Once he'd had a taste of it, he found that he wanted it all the time. "You and Richie felt so good in me."

Eddie pulled him on top of him, only feeling a little bad at the whine Richie let out. He sat him over his cock, letting it rub against Bill’s taint. “I wonder how open you still are,” he cooed. “I bet I could just fuck into you, I bet you could start riding me right now.” He ran a hand up Bill’s chest, teasing. “Oh my good boy, my sweet little slut, I bet you want it real bad.”

Bill moaned, his hips jutting forward at that. "Please, I _want_ it. Please, please, _please_ ." Eddie was always so pretty, but right now he was downright _sexy_. Bill couldn't believe his luck at being able to share him with Richie.

Eddie let out a low growl and pulled out a condom from the drawer, rolling it on quickly. As soon as it was on he pushed Bill’s hips down onto his cock and sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh, fuck, Billy boy, you’re so inviting,” he purred, rolling his hips up into him.

Richie stirred at the motion and watched them raptly, curled up in his blankets. He was already so on edge. 

Bill's hands went on either side of Eddie's head as he rode him, stuttering out moans and "please" and "fuck." He caught sight of Richie waking up, eyes on them, and he cried out, loving being watched as he got fucked.

Eddie encouraged him, pounding up into him as he bounced. “Look at you riding me, and look at you getting off on being watched.” He grinned sharply and sucked on Bill’s ear lobe. “What if Stan was watching? What if Mike was?” 

Richie sat up and started to stroke himself slowly, not wanting to get too hard yet. “You make quite the pretty picture, sexy,” he told Bill, staring at him openly.

" _Fuck,_ " Bill came embarrassingly quickly, spilling over Eddie's stomach. He had a hunger for them to know who he belonged to, a feeling he couldn't seem to shake until common sense took over. He was sure they wouldn't mind, but figured that should be saved for what he was calling an "episode" where they all explicitly knew what was going on, what was going to happen, and what was allowed.

Richie scooted over and cupped Bill’s face to kiss him. “Talk to me Billy,” he urged sweetly. “What are you wanting?” 

Eddie wiped them clean and soothed his hands down Bill’s legs, still hard and aching, but wanted nothing more than to listen to Bill. 

"I want them to watch, to know that I belong to you." It was hushed, and if Richie and Eddie weren't right there next to him, they probably wouldn't have heard it. His face burned. "But once we've talked about it, you know? Explicit consent that they want to watch?"

Eddie gentle gave Bill to Richie, who rolled on top of him easily. “Oh yeah, Billy?” Richie kissed him, almost mean, and bit at his lip, “We can do that, baby boy, it’ll be so good.”

Bill mewled, writhing under Richie as he kissed him. He let his fingers run gently through Richie's hair, playing with it as he bathed in the attention and affection. "Yeah, Daddy?"

“I wanna keep you like this,” Richie purred as Eddie rubbed at his back and watched them, eyes greedy. “Naked and happy and fucked out.” He licked down Bill’s chest to his nipple and began to nip at it.

Bill rolled his hips, nodding and taking in a sharp breath when Richie began playing with his nipple. " _Want_ it, you make me so happy."

“God, little boy, so perfect for your Daddy,” Richie murmured against his chest, before slipping three fingers inside Bill’s aching hole without any teasing. He couldn’t wait anymore. Something about Bill drove him over the edge so quickly. 

Bill sighed in relief as Richie slid his fingers in, pulling him into another sweet kiss as he worked. Bill loved him, so much, and always wanted to be good for him. He couldn't believe how quickly they had become so inseparable, but he wasn't complaining. He basked in the knowledge that this was real, Richie and Eddie were really here with him, and they weren't going to let him go.

Richie keep him full on his fingers and kissed him stupid. “What if I fucked you and added my fingers baby? Stretch you out?” He wanted to make Bill so happy, he wanted to help Bill heal . He could tell Bill didn’t think highly of himself and that was unacceptable to Richie.

Eddie hummed. “Maybe _my_ fingers and your cock, Rich?”

Bill moaned, just barely thinking clearly, but hesitantly nodded at Eddie's suggestion. He was fully in his subspace, now, he was sure of it. He didn't know how much further he could stretch, but he could most likely fit Richie's cock and Eddie's fingers. "Wanna be _so_ full."

Richie swore loudly and kissed into Bill’s mouth as a distraction while he pulled his fingers out and put on a condom on his hard cock. “Look at me, little boy,” Richie said as he started to fuck into Bill with small and gentle strokes. Eddie started to put lube on his fingers and rubbed softly against where Bill was being stretched open, knowing that this was all very new for Bill and wanting to be sweet to him. 

" _Daddy,_ " the word fell like a prayer from his lips and he did as he was told, keeping his gaze on Richie. He needed to trust his Doms, he reminded himself. He knew they wouldn't hurt him on purpose. He shivered when he felt Eddie's fingers and gripped Richie's arms, holding on like his life depended on it as he tried to relax.

Richie blew a raspberry against Bill’s neck and chuckled. “Bill, I...I’m so in love with you, pretty boy.” Eddie started to push in with one finger slowly, petting against Bill’s thigh. Eddie told him, “If it hurts, we’ll stop, and I’ll make it better.”

"I l-love you too," he cried, gasping at Eddie's addition and grunting as he slipped in. He bit his lip, he wanted to try; everything else had felt so good. He'd decide if he liked it after the second finger, but was unable to voice that with all of the stimulation.

Richie watched his face carefully. “Tap my arm twice if you wanna stop, princess,” he instructed as he stilled inside him to give him some time to adjust. Eddie wiggled his finger against Richie’s cock and Richie shivered.

Bill nodded, still biting his lip. He gripped Richie's arms tighter as Eddie wiggled his finger, and shivered with him.

Richie started to tease Bill. He nipped and licked all of his face, and nosed at his neck. Eddie added a second finger and slowly began to move it. “Okay, honey?” Eddie whispered.

As much as Bill wanted to do this and wanted to like it, he didn't think he'd been doing this long enough to do this yet. Even Richie's kisses weren't keeping him distracted. He shook his head hard and lightly tapped Richie's arm twice, proud of himself for trying and realizing his limit.

Richie nodded at Eddie and Eddie pulled out his fingers easily and kissed at his hole and his thighs. He licked him in apology, worrying he’d hurt Bill. Richie still hadn’t moved, holding onto Bill so he knew everything was okay. “Good boy! Thank you for telling me, I’m so proud of you.”

Bill's breath hitched and he rubbed at his eyes, fighting back tears as he tried to get his breath back. He wiggled as Eddie licked at him, reaching out blindly for Eddie's hand so Eddie could hold him, too.

Richie nudged Bill’s face with his nose and asked, “You wanna just cuddle?” Eddie laid his head on Bill’s leg and held onto his hand tightly.

Bill nodded, too tired to say anything and just tugged at Eddie, hoping he'd get the hint and lay beside him like Richie. He just wanted to cuddle with both of them at that moment.

Richie cooed at his boy and turned so Bill could put his head on his chest. “Want me to pull out, or do you want me to stay in?” Eddie crawled back up and held Bill tightly from the other side, kissing his cheek. “You’re such a good boy, honey.”

Bill wanted him to stay in, but frowned. He needed to give it some rest, even if he didn’t want to "Out, Daddy." He pouted, but was soothed by Eddie kissing his cheek and praising him. He snuggled into Richie, happy to be there with both of them. "I'm so happy that all of this wasn't a dream."

Richie kissed his pout and held him close, gently pulling out of Bill. He tied the condom and threw it in the trash before curling around Bill again. “You did so good, we really are proud of you for taking us so well.” Richie wanted to stick Bill in his heart so he could somehow cuddle him more. “Daddy loves you.”

Bill started crying, trying (but very much failing) to hide it from Richie and Eddie. He tried to keep it out of his voice as he responded. "I love _you_. I'm sorry I couldn't do it, Daddy."

Richie shushed him, starting to get emotional because he felt as though he had fucked up, had made his boy cry. “Oh honey, let it out, okay? But you were perfect.” He grabbed Bill’s face gently and stared at him. “If we never did anything again, I wouldn’t care. Because I’d still have _you_. You’re what’s important to me.”

Bill hiccuped, not really caring that he was crying now that Richie was looking at him like that, was talking so sweet. "I just don't wanna disappoint you. Or Eddie. I want to work up to those things."

Eddie kissed up and down his spine and rubbed his sides soothingly while Richie gave him a kind look and kissed his cheeks. “Baby, you are perfect. You will _never_ disappoint me. Or Eddie. Or any of us. You’re _ours_ .” He pressed his face in close to Bill’s ear. “You’re _mine._ ”

Bill moved his face just a little to kiss Richie, wanting him to know just how much he loved him. He turned slightly, taking Eddie's face in his own and kissing him as well. He loved both of them so much. He loved being their boy.

*~*~*

Eddie made his way to the big house, on a mission to get the rest of his, Richie's, and Bill's things. He had a feeling they were all going to be hanging out in the house with Mike most of the time, but he wanted to be comfortable and wanted the same things for his boyfriends. He wasn't counting on Mike to already be awake, sleepily starting breakfast for the seven of them. Biting his lip, he figured the luggage could wait. He wanted to spend more time with Mike, and this was a good start. "Do you need help, Mikey? I'm really good at breakfast food. I can make a pretty mean omelette."

Mike chuckled and glanced at him over his shoulder. “Can you now?” He scooted over to make room for Eddie, happy that Eddie was trying to be helpful. He was such a sweet guy. “Come join me, then, Eddie! It was getting a bit lonely in here by myself.”

Eddie smiled, immediately running over and giving Mike a peck on the cheek before looking through the fridge and grabbing some eggs, bell peppers, onions, turkey, milk, and cheese. "How are you this morning?"

Mike hip checked him with a laugh and watched Eddie run around with all his energy. Mike might be a morning person, but Eddie was truly alive in the AM. “I’m really good, I’m super happy. You, honey?” It slipped out and Mike felt his face get warm. This was all still so new, and he had never shown affection like that to Eddie before. 

Eddie smiled as he chopped the peppers and onions for the omelettes. "Me too, sweetie." He'd caught the slip and slipped in his own little name for Mike. "I feel a lot less tense."

Mike leaned back against the counter to watch him work as the pancakes cooked. He let his shoulders fall from where he had pulled them up in worry, relieved Eddie was flowing with the changes. “Haha, I bet!”

"What the fuck does that mean?" There was no malice in his voice as he laughed, and he turned and gave Mike a little wink. "I think someone else is a little looser this morning, too."

Mike giggled a bit and blushed. “Bev has that effect, honey.” He touched Eddie’s shoulder. “They’re good for you, you know. I’m really happy you guys are getting on so well, so quickly.”

Eddie's chopping got a little slower and he found himself chewing on his lip again. "I love them. So much. They're both so sweet and attentive." He gave Mike's hip a quick squeeze. "You looked like you felt so good with Bev. I'm so happy for you."

“I just...I’m really protective of her,” he shrugged, flipping the pancakes when they became gold brown on the bottom. He eyed Eddie before he so continued,”I feel that way about you, too.”

Eddie glanced at him as he started scooping the veggies in a mixing bowl. "You want that? With me? With the rest of us?"

Mike cleared his throat. Now or never, he supposed. “Always thought you were a cute little spitfire,” he admitted quietly, placing each pancake onto a plate to make a big stack. “But you were, um...I always knew you were Richie’s.” He licked his lips, picking his words carefully. “Always wanted that in some way or another with everyone. We got something special, all of us.”

Eddie softened and stopped what he was doing, setting the bowl down and gently pulled Mike to him once the pancakes were pulled off. He was blushing at being called Richie's, at being called a cute little spitfire. He couldn't keep the grin off his face, and he stood on tiptoes to kiss Mike firmly on the lips. "You're the sweetest. We all have something really special, and I'm so happy that I can kiss you now."

Mike smiled and kissed him back with finesse, maybe trying to impress Eddie. Sue him. “Me too, I’ve always wanted to kiss you,” he admitted, his voice gentle while he lifted a hand up to touch Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie leaned into the touch for a moment before going back down on his feet, and turned to kiss Mike's hand. "You're really good at it." He hadn't realized just how much he'd wanted Mike, and he was glad he was dressed in a pair of his baggiest shorts so that his erection wasn't so obvious. Being with Bill and Richie this morning had apparently really riled him up, and Mike being so sweet was encouraging parts of his body that needed to stop being so obvious. He turned back to the task, grabbing an egg with a shaky hand.

He realized he was too perceptive, as he watched Eddie start to crack. Or maybe he was just good at reading his friends. He smirked. “I wasn’t done kissing you, honey.” 

Eddie froze. He, very carefully, set the egg back down, wondering if his neck was as red as it felt. He shyly glanced at Mike from under his lashes. "Oh?"

Mike smiled at him easily from his place against the counter. “Come here,” he motioned for him, watching him redden under all the affection. 

Eddie did as he was told, padding over to Mike. Every footfall sounded loud in the kitchen, even though he was wearing socks. His stomach lurched under Mike's gaze and at the man's tone.

As soon as Eddie was close enough he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in. “Good, you’re a good listener, honey,” he said as Eddie leaned into Mike’s chest. He leaned down and kissed him heatedly, wanting to ravage him but not wanting to scare him.

Eddie kissed back, blushing furiously as his erection was now fully against Mike's stomach; there was no hiding that now. He nodded as he pulled back to catch his breath. "Wanna be good for you."

Mike felt Eddie’s erection and moaned low in his throat. “You _are_ good for me, honey, so good,” he purred, lifting Eddie up and putting him on the counter. He was just as hard as Eddie was and he loved it. He had been afraid that maybe these relationships would be unequal in affection, or...anything, really. He was pleased to see that had been wrong, at least so far.

Eddie let Mike take over, wrapping his legs around him as Mike got Eddie settled. He pulled him closer and kissed him again, smiling when he felt Mike's erection against his thigh. "Is that for me?"

Mike chuckled and ran his lips down Eddie’s throat. He was beginning to wish they weren’t in the kitchen, because he _knew_ Eddie wouldn’t do anything sexy in a place where they made food. “I’ve got lots of things for you, if you want them,” he teased, running his hand up Eddie’s own erection.

"Lots of things?" Eddie perked up, shivering as Mike touched him. He moaned, and his clothes felt too confining. He tried to remind himself that they were in the kitchen, that they needed to not do this on the counter, and he suddenly got a little antsy with the need to disinfect that very counter. He steeled himself, though, and pressed on. "Like what?"

Mike grinned at Eddie’s discomfort and lifted Eddie up without prompt. “Like my fingers, and my mouth, and maybe a toy,” he listed casually as he walked them to his room. It was cute how Eddie clung to him and he kissed his head, trying to calm him. 

Eddie had a vice like grip around Mike's neck as they moved, knowing logically that Mike wouldn't drop him, but this still felt unusual. Mike was strong, though, and he took comfort in his chiseled arms. "Want it all," Eddie insisted.

“Mmmm,” Mike hummed as they made it through the door. The second the door closed he pressed Eddie against it, still holding him up, and began to lick and kiss his neck. “I’ll give it to you,” he whispered into Eddie’s ear.

Eddie's cock jerked at that, threatening to spill just at Mike's words. He steeled himself against it, getting lost in the kisses. His hands went to Mike's hair, gripping there as he tried to rock against the other to release some tension.

Mike matched his movements and started pulling on Eddie’s shirt. “I wanna see you,” he murmured, before pulling off his shirt, too. He needed to touch Eddie’s skin.

Eddie nodded, wasting no time in shedding his shirt. He kissed Mike in earnest, tracing every curve of the man's exposed chest as he did. "You're so beautiful," he murmured against Mike's lips.

Mike licked down Eddie’s neck and onto his chest. “So are you,” he purred. “Pants off?” He asked, running his hands around Eddie’s back and letting his nails trace down his skin.

Eddie absolutely melted at that, and had his pants off in no time. He reached for Mike's as he kissed him again. "Bed? Or right here?"

“Right here unless it hurts you, okay? You gotta tell me if you're uncomfortable,” he instructed as he helped Eddie kick out of his pant legs. “I _want_ you.” A bit of nerves hit Mike, then, and he inhaled. “I’ve seen how needy you get for Richie, and I don’t expect that of you,” he clarified, tipping Eddie’s head up to look him in the eye. “I want whatever you wanna give me.”

Eddie really liked the idea of having sex against the door. He and Richie had done it like that a few times, when they just couldn't wait the few seconds it would take to get to the bed. It was hot, animalistic, and a little painful, which Eddie craved. He blushed at Mike's mention of his neediness, butterflies going wild in his tummy when Mike said that. "I'm _very_ comfortable." He leaned forward and kissed the other man again, just wanting to kiss him forever. "I can be needy for you, too, Mikey. It might be a little different with Richie and I, but that doesn't mean I want or love you any less. I want what you want."

Mike moaned into his mouth and pulled him against him, his cock rubbing against Eddie’s. “Shit, honey,” he said softly, cupping his face so he was only looking at him. “I want _you_.”

Eddie fell forward, hissing at the contact in delight. He stared into Mike's dark brown eyes. "I want you too, _please_ fuck me."

Mike held him close and let their cocks slide against each other, achingly slow. “Condom or?”

Eddie nodded frantically. "Please, Mike." It was the only way, for a long time now, that Eddie felt comfortable having sex. He wondered if he'd ever go bare, because he thought maybe one day he might like to try it. But, he would want to give Richie that option first.

Mike hushed him and slipped one he found in his pocket onto his dick. “How bad do you want it, honey?” He slid his hand through Eddie’s soft hair and held it there, amazed. He could touch Eddie like this, now. 

"So bad," Eddie whined, not caring a bit about how pitiful he sounded. He leaned into the touch, gripping onto Mike as if his life depended on it.

“Oh, I better fix that,” Mike said with a teasing pout. He positioned himself so Eddie could slide onto his cock if he held him up.

Eddie immediately slid down, gasping as he did and groaning once Mike was all the way in. "Shit, I feel so full, _shit shit shit_."

Mike held him up and started to rock into him with tiny motions. He kept Eddie steady in his lap, but Mike was pretty sure Eddie wasn’t able to move himself. “I got you.”

"Mike," Eddie moaned as the other fucked into him and kissed him hard; it was just as passionate as any kiss with Richie, or Bill, and he couldn't believe his luck. "I'm so _lucky_."

“Not as lucky as _me_ , fuck Eddie, honey.” He kissed him roughly at first, but licked Eddie’s lips in apology. He kept his pace light because he knew how deep he was inside him, and he didn’t want him to be in any pain. 

Eddie nipped back, not biting quite as hard as Mike had for fear of hurting him. A jolt of pleasure went down to his cock as Mike licked at him, and he wondered if he'd ever tire of the sweet little licks his lovers gave him when they kissed. It was gross, sure, but tame. Oddly sweet. "Mike, please, harder, I want it to be hard to walk because of you. Please."

Mike whispered ‘fuck’ under his breath and started to rock him down on him onto his cock, in earnest now. “Oh, _honey,_ I’m gonna wreck you.” He kissed his head to counteract the deepness of his thrusts.

Eddie quickly succumbed to tears as Mike fucked him, the pleasure starting to make him dizzy. He was seeing stars, no longer in control of his body or mouth. He couldn't think. " _Mike, Mike, Mike_..."

“This okay, baby?” He whispered to him, keeping his touches light. “I love hearing you say my name, honey.” He slowed his movements and touched Eddie’s cock with his thumb.

Eddie nodded, jumping at Mike's touch. "I love you, Mike. Love you so much." He felt an orgasm building quickly, even at the change in pace.

Mike ground into Eddie, trying to keep him on the edge of pleasure. His hand simply held Eddie’s cock, but didn’t stroke him. “I love you honey, so much. Fuck, you’re a pretty picture.”

Eddie tried to roll his hips, tried to get some friction on his cock as well as he chased his orgasm, tears still making their way down his cheeks. " _Wanna_ be pretty for you."

Mike took pity on Eddie and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. “Such a pretty boy,” he cooed, giving his forehead a kiss.

Eddie trembled, crying out in relief as Mike stroked him. Mike had him screaming himself hoarse, and he was too focused on how good this felt to bother with making sure whatever came out of his mouth wasn't absolute nonsense. He just barely heard Mike calling him pretty, and he spilled as the last syllable rolled off Mike's tongue.

Mike held him through it, coming with a gasp when Eddie finally screamed at the end of thrust. He slowly laid Eddie down on the bed and began to wipe his face of his tears with an almost shy smile. “Hello, honey,” he said when Eddie finally caught his breath.

Eddie smiled at him, cuddling into Mike's side to stay close. He was hoarse, but offered a shy "Hey." He felt good. In a bit of pain, yeah, but good nonetheless. Mike had been perfect.

Mike held him tightly while he gave Eddie sweet kisses. “Hey yourself, Eddie baby.” Mike loved how fucked out Eddie looked, his bright eyes, his red face.

Eddie grinned into the kiss, kissing back and peppering kisses along Mike's mouth and jaw. "That was incredible. Thank you, Mikey."

Mike laughed at the ticklish kisses and nuzzled against Eddie’s neck. “You were so good, thank _you_ for trusting me, sweetheart.”

"I've always trusted you so much." Eddie kissed him firmly on the lips, serious. "This was a really good way to start the day."

Mike beamed at him and kissed him back with gusto. “I’ve always trusted you, Eddie. I’m so glad this was good.” He rested Eddie’s head on top of his and kissed his chest. He was happy to bask here with Eddie. His _boyfriend._

Eddie stayed curled up with Mike for several more minutes before sighing. "I guess we better go finish breakfast, huh? Get everybody together to chat about things."

Mike knew Eddie was right, but grumbled a bit about it. He kissed him again for good measure before standing up to hand Eddie his clothes. He had a wicked thought and asked, “Am I gonna have to carry you?”

Eddie quickly got dressed and went to stand on shaky legs, but immediately fell to the floor. He grunted. "Oh, fuck you. _Maybe_." There was no malice to his words, and he found himself giggling at his predicament as he hid his face from Mike's view.

Mike knelt on the floor with him with a smile. Eddie was _cute._ He moved Eddie’s hands and kissed him gently. “If you want, we can wait until you can move. I’ll stay with you.”

Eddie shook his head. "I'll be okay, honey. I'll just need a chair. I promise." Eddie had a suspicion it was going to be hard to move at all for a while.

Mike laughed and lifted Eddie up bridal style and held him close. “I’ll let Richie know, we’ll help you get around.”

Eddie buried his face in Mike's hair, wondering if his face could get any redder. "Oh _fuck."_ Richie would love to see him like this, all fucked out and wrecked. And he'd be teased relentlessly over breakfast. He couldn't say he hated that.

Mike kissed his head over and over as they walked, and whispered to him, “You look so pretty, Richie’s gonna melt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love, please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked! We wanna know what you think! Follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch. 
> 
> Next chapter is at least Ben/Stan, and probably their big getting together talk!
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	7. Stan/Ben, Stan/Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben/Stan: Anal Sex (Stan top/Ben bottom), use of an anal plug, coming inside without a condom, dirty talk, Daddy kink (Ben calls Stan Daddy, use of cute names, cute talk)
> 
> Bill/Stan: tickling, Daddy kink (Bill calls Stan Daddy, cute talk, cute names), dirty talk, frotting

Ben woke the next morning to find himself tucked against Stan's side, the man's arm curled around him protectively. He wasn't sure when they had moved in the night, but he wasn't going to question it. He felt so safe, laying there with Stan. Ben gently kissed him and snuggled against his boyfriend, elated that he got to do this now. This felt...perfect. Like he was meant to be next to Stan all along--exactly how he’d felt at the group's first sleepover together, and how he’d felt when he had finally gotten to move in with Beverly and share a bed with her. The last time he’d ended up sharing a room with Stan, he’d felt so tense all night because he was desperately hoping he wouldn’t get a boner, or wake up curled around him. 

Ben had been  _ sure _ at the time that the hotel clerk had given them a single bed on purpose. 

Stan stretched and yawned and snuggled into Ben. “Hey little bird,” he mumbled, still trying to wake up. “How was your night?” He pressed his face into Ben’s side and closed his eyes for a moment.

"It was really good because of you." Ben shivered at Stan's face against his side, loving the closeness. He kissed Stan again, and realized that he really didn't want to let Stan go.  _ Ever _ . He just wanted to lay right here with him. "Yours?"

Stan giggled at the kiss and burrowed further in Ben’s side. “‘Mmm comfy,” he complained, kissing Ben’s side. “My night was one of the best in my life, sweetheart.”

Ben giggled, wiggling at the ticklish ministrations. "Mine too, Stan. I love you so much."

Stan yawned again and started to crawl on top of Ben slowly, like molasses. “I love you more, little bird,” he whispered and kissed him intently. He pulled away with a glint in his eye. “You should get your plug, baby boy.”

Ben shivered at that and smiled nervously at his grin, his hips stuttering at the suggestion. "Y-yeah, let me grab it real quick." Ben was thankful that Stan had thought to grab their things and made clumsy work of opening his suitcase, digging in for the little baggie that held it. He found it, held it in his hand for a second, and slowly made his way over to Stan. "Do you want to put it in? It might...make me feel more like I belong to you."

Stan took it from his boy and pulled Ben onto the bed again. “You  _ do _ belong to me,” Stan said in between kissing him and rubbing lube over the plug, staring at Ben lovingly. “I could pull you into another room, knowing you’re open for me, and I could just start fucking you,” he said huskily, kissing him a little more forcefully.

Ben was absolutely giddy at that. "We could be absolutely disgusting. Let you come inside me and plug it." He kissed Stan back, rolling his hips so maybe Stan would take note of how hard he was.

Stan moaned and flipped Ben onto his stomach. “I  _ have _ to come in you, like now,” he whimpered, struck with the intensity he was feeling. He ran his hands down Ben’s back. “From behind, I can really fuck you.”

Ben immediately went into position, propping his head up on his crossed arms on the pillows with his ass in the air. " _ Need you _ , Daddy."

“I need you too, little bird,” he promised as he rushed to roll his hips into Ben’s ass. He pushed in and cursed at how good Ben felt surrounding him. He began to pump his cock into him immediately, riled up at the thought of marking him up. “Fuck, baby boy, look at you taking me so good, how am I gonna last with you looking like that,” he cooed.

Ben bit a pillow, trying to hold back a scream as Stan fucked into him. This felt so good; Stan somehow knew exactly how he needed it and when and he wasn't about to question that. He trembled at the other's words, but was a little afraid to pull back from the pillow. He wasn't in total control of his voice right now.

Stan pulled Ben up a bit so he could kiss at his back. He growled at Ben’s pillow, he wanted to hear his bird. “Come on, Benny boy, sing for me,” he encouraged.

Ben shivered as Stan kissed him, coming off the pillow with a moan. " _ Daddy _ , feels so good,  _ fuck _ ." It hurt in the best way, and he wanted Stan to fill him up, wanted nothing more than Stan to do this  _ again and again _ throughout the day.

Stan licked up his back. “Good boy, fuck! Perfect little bird,” he praised heatedly. “Maybe...maybe when you’re talking to one of us today, in the living room, I’ll just come up to you and bend you over and fuck you crazy in front of everyone. They’d be so jealous, look at you.”

Ben shivered at that. "They'd be jealous of me, I  _ know _ they want you so bad." He loved the praise he was getting, and started to roll his hips back in time with Stan's thrusts. "Fuck, I want it."

“I’ll do it, I can’t keep my hands off you honey, I really can’t, now that I have you.” He tsked at him. “They’ll be jealous because they’ll wish they were fucking  _ you _ .” He began to move his hips faster, railing into Ben, which caused him to cry out and chant " _ yes, yes _ ,  _ yes _ " with every snap. 

Ben groaned, biting his lip to help stave off his orgasm. He wanted to come  _ with _ Stan.

“I love you,  _ Ben _ !” Stan almost shouted, overcome with the feeling of pleasure and joy he felt. He reached down and started to stroke Ben’s cock in time with his thrusts. “Gonna fill you up with my come, little bird.”

Ben cried out at that, jumping a little when Stan took his cock in his hand. He guessed this was delicious payback for the night before, and he knew he wasn't going to last very long like this. " _ Daddy, I'm gonna come _ ," he was babbling, begging for release.

Stan moaned at Ben’s tone and commanded, “Then come, come for me, baby.” He felt his own orgasm rip through him with a start, making him yell out Ben’s name.

Ben came the second Stan told him to, spilling onto the sheets with Stan's name on his lips. He felt warm come filling him up and moaned again, so happy to be filled by his lover. "Feels so good,  _ shit. _ "

Stan panted against Ben’s back and kissed his shoulder blades. He picked up the plug and quickly switched his cock with it. “ _ Oh _ ,” Stan murmured, staring at Ben’s pretty hole, “I wish I could walk around with you like this.”

Ben felt extremely on display, wiggling a little out of nervousness. Back was the shy person he was the night before, suddenly a little ashamed about how greedy he was for Stan. His face felt hot against his hands as he tried to catch his breath, fidgeting still as Stan stared.

Stan’s heart panged when Ben stayed silent. He sat against the pillows and twisted Ben around so he was sitting in his lap comfortably. Ben’s burning face was obvious, so Stan kissed his cheeks. “Are you okay, Ben?”

Ben nodded, preened at the kisses and cuddled into Stan, hiding his face in his neck. Technically, he wasn't hiding _ from  _ Stan. He felt the plug shift a little, and he shivered a bit with the reminder. "'M okay," he finally said. "Just...need you. For a few more minutes."

Stan cradled him in his arms and held him close, giving him kisses against his head. “Baby, you have me forever,” he reminded him, “Let’s just stay here for a bit, I don’t want you to go out there in subspace, okay? I want you to feel safe.”

"Not selfish?" He had to be absolutely sure. He agreed with the sentiment--he certainly didn't want to leave that room right then, and only really felt safe in Stan's arms. "Okay, Daddy."

Stan pulled him as close as possible. “Never selfish, you can have whatever you want, never selfish.” He nuzzled into Ben’s chest. “Good boy, I love you. I’ll keep you safe.”

They laid like that for a time; Ben trying to come out of subspace and Stan loving on him, helping him out of it. He finally felt normal after about 30 minutes, breathing deeply as he came up. "Thank you. I needed that this morning." He kissed Stan's cheek, hugging him close.

Stan kissed him sweetly in return and held onto him. “I love you so much,” he said between kisses. “I should be thanking  _ you _ , Ben.”

"I love you most." Ben kissed back, trying to assure Stan that he meant it. "No need to thank me." He snuggled for a few more minutes before rising and digging around in his suitcase for more clothes. He pulled out some old sweatpants and a t-shirt and ultimately decided on no underwear. "It doesn't look like you have anything comfy. Do you want to borrow something of mine for now?"

Stan watched him get dressed before sluggishly climbing out of bed and grinning at him. “I’d love that, Benny boy,” he said, a bit bashful. He’d never really worn someone else’s clothes before, he was too tall to fit in Bill’s clothes. The shirts all turned into crop tops, and though cute, it wasn’t Stan’s normal style. 

Ben smiled and playfully threw his softest tee and a pair of shorts at Stan, moved to the bed to kiss him one more time, and rubbed his nose against his. He liked it when Stan got a little embarrassed. "I'm gonna go check on Bev. Are you okay?"

Stan grinned at him, kissing him goodbye. “Perfect, tell her I’ll come talk to her later, say hi to Mike for me.” He watched Ben leave with a smile.

*~*~*

Bill, showered and dressed, finally felt more normal. He brushed his hair a bit, and as it dried he frowned. It seemed like it was getting too long, and rallying against him for the neglect. One part stuck up like a cowlick near the front, and he huffed. Nothing he had on him was going to keep that down. The best he could hope for was that he was not going to be the only one with funky looking hair this morning. He started to make his way to the main cabin, but stopped when he saw Ben leaving the one that was between his and the main. Ben waved and he waved back, and he decided to take a quick detour to check in on Stan. He knocked on the door and walked in, calling out for his boyfriend. "Stan? Are you in here? I wanted to talk to you since we really didn't get to last night."

Stan almost fell off the bed when Bill walked in, having not been paying attention. He laughed at himself as he hung upside down off the bed. “Yeah, I’m here Bill, what’s up?”

Bill padded to the bedroom, peeking in and raising a brow. "Not to sound like Eddie, but you sure you want to do that? That could hurt after awhile." He moved to lean against the door frame. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling this morning. I know you were pretty upset last night after the fight with your dad."

“Not my fault you scared the shit outta me,” he teased, rolling around onto his stomach to appease Bill. “I mean, I feel  _ great _ , because of you all and Ben...but...” he sighed and hung his head. “I hope we all live together cause I really don’t wanna go back.”

Bill went over and sat on the bed, letting his hand gently slide through Stan's hair. "We do. I promise you. Richie, Eddie, and I were actually talking and were thinking about all of us getting a house together. What do you think about that?" He leaned down and gently kissed Stan, just like he had the night before. He loved how soft the other's lips were; they were like velvet. They’d been together two years, and he’d never get enough of kissing him.

Stan flopped against Bill and gave him a dreamy grin. “That sounds so perfect. We could get, like, an obscenely big bed.” Stan leaned into the kiss and held the back of Bill’s head steady. “How are  _ you _ feeling, angel?”

"I could make a frame to fit all of us. And a table. And a lot of other things. I bet Ben could design a house for us if we decide to build one instead." Bill realized he was rambling, but he had so many ideas already that he wanted to get them down on paper. Maybe he and Ben could work out the details during this quarantine. He smiled when Stan continued kissing him, and felt his stomach drop in the best way. "I'm feeling really good. Really excited."

Stan watched him babble with affection, eyes bright and warm. “Want me to get you paper, angel?” He smoothed out Bill’s hair and grinned at him.

Bill grinned. "No. I'll just use my phone." He curled up with Stan and started typing on his notes app, not quite ready to leave Stan just yet. "Do we need to take you to Walmart today? We can try to get the rest of your stuff once all of this is over."

Stan slung his arm around Bill’s shoulders and watched him type. Bill was so much smarter than anyone gave him credit for. “Maybe, I don’t need anything today though.” He laid his head on Bill’s shoulder, content to just spend some time with his boyfriend.

Bill kissed his head and then continued typing out ideas and dimensions, and figured he would have Ben check his math later. He started scrolling through Home Depot and Lowes' websites, looking at pricing and different types of wood as he just enjoyed Stan's company. This was the calmest he'd felt in awhile; as good as things were with Richie and Eddie, that had pulled up a lot of emotions for him. "I'm so happy we're all getting to see each other. That not hanging out stuff was bullshit."

Stan watched him draw up plans and do math that Stan was honestly impressed by. He felt his heart ache how much he loved Bill. “I agree, I was miserable without you around.” He blushed. “All of you, too.”

Bill smiled and kissed Stan. "I was pretty miserable without all of you, too." He saved the note on his phone, shut it off for the time being and set it on the table before running his hand down Stan's face. "Sorry, sweetie. I had to get that down before I forgot. I just want the best for all of you. Are you hungry? I bet we could go throw something together for breakfast."

“Please don’t apologize,” he murmured. “I want you to be able to do what you need to do.” Stan sighed at the question and leaned farther against Bill. “I just want to pretend that my world is this room.” He frowned and shrugged. “Cause like, everything’s perfect right now.”

Bill held him tight, kissing his temple as he looked down at him. "We don't have to leave right now, sweetie. Everything's perfect where you are. Can I do something to make you feel better?"

Stan curled up more against Bill and kissed his temple. “I just really love you, baby.” He kissed Bill’s shoulder and collar bone, trying to show Bill that nothing had really changed, not between him and Bill. 

Bill preened at the kisses and curled against Stan as well, as close as he could be. "I love you too, Stan. You're so strong and good to us."

Stan kissed him with as much love as he felt in that moment. “I...I try,” he shrugged.

Bill hummed into the kiss, cupping Stan's face with his hands and stroking it, wincing when he felt the scars left over from the unfortunate event with IT. Bill had felt them often, but for a long time he was able to pretend he wasn’t responsible for them. Being back in Derry, however, was giving him a painful reminder. He frowned. "I've failed you so many times. I promise I am working on that. I wish I was half as brave as you."

Stan took his hands and looked Bill in the eye. “You’re so brave, I think the world of you.” He touched his face self-consciously when he realized Bill was looking at his scars. He knew they were distracting, and unsightly, but sometimes Stan forgot they were there and would get an unwelcomed reminder

Bill started kissing each mark, gently taking Stan's hands in his own as he did, "You're so beautiful, Stan. I'll tell you that every day until you believe me, and every day after that." He moved from the scars for a second to kiss his lips. "You're always so sweet, but especially so last night. I can't express to you how much I loved that." He went back to kissing each one, gently squeezing Stan's hands as he did.

Stan stared at Bill, wide eyed and shocked. He didn’t notice he was crying until Bill pulled away with a wet mouth. “Sorry, Billy,” he said, bashful, and reached up to touch Bill’s face.

"Why are you sorry?" Bill asked, incredulous. "I love you. I just want to show you that."

Stan smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry for getting tears all over you.” He began to kiss all over Bill’s face in retaliation. 

Bill giggled as Stan kissed him, scrunching his nose and allowing Stan as much access as he wanted. "You don't have to be sorry for that. I just hope they're happy tears."

Stan pushed Bill onto his back and kept kissing him, a bit lost in it. “I’m always happy with you, baby.” He grinned into the kiss and pat his hand down Bill’s sides.

Bill's heart started to beat faster as Stan kissed him, holding him gently on the mattress. He loved this closeness, and found himself opening his legs a bit to receive Stan. "Me too, sweetie." He wiggled a bit at the ticklish touches down his sides, remembering just how Eddie had torn him to pieces doing the same thing the night before.

Stan bit gently into the kiss but kept the kiss slow. He slipped on top of Bill and laid on him comfortably. “Too ticklish?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

His breath quickened. "No." He said it a tad too quickly, though, and he knew his burning face was giving him away. The smirk on Stan's face, coupled with his body slotted against him, was making Bill swoon.

Stan smirk turned feral and he held him down with one arm and began to tickle Bill harder and giggled at Bill’s squawk. “Don’t hide from me, angel.”

"Nooo!" Bill's laughter bounced off the walls, making him blush harder as Stan tickled him, further proving his point. He wiggled desperately, but didn't actively try to get away. As loathe as he was to admit it, he enjoyed the gentle teasing and gentle touches that came with this.

Stan laughed with him and kissed his throat. “All your wiggling is gonna make me excited, angel,” he teased, using his other hand to tickle at Bill’s hip.

Bill let out a breathy moan at that, his own  _ excitement _ making itself known quickly. He squeaked as Stan tweaked his hip, giggling uncontrollably as his boyfriend targeted a weak spot. " _ Stan, _ " he tried to say through giggles. "You can't just  _ say _ things like that!"

Stan giggled at Bill’s reaction and kept up his ministrations with a devilish grin. “Oh? Why not, baby boy?” He asked, in mock surprise and innocence.

" _ Because _ , Daddy!" Bill was fully in subspace now, and didn't notice his little slip. He was still wiggling, half-hearted attempts at "getting away" only serving to brush his erection against Stan's.

Stan blew a raspberry against Bill’s tummy a few times, just to hear him laugh. “Oh, is Daddy being a meanie?” He teased, before holding Bill’s hips still and rocking his cock against Bill’s, the movement agonizingly slow.

Bill squealed at the raspberries, blushing when Stan called himself Daddy. He whimpered as Stan brushed their cocks together, and felt a jolt of pleasure rush straight down. " _ Please _ , Daddy."

Stan felt a jolt through his gut at being begged and cooed at his angel. He made tiny circles with his hips and whined at the sensation. “Don’t worry, angel, Daddy’s got you. So pretty,” he said as he kissed up Bill’s tummy to his chest. Apparently, Richie and Eddie had Bill on a Daddy train, and Stan was thrilled that Bill felt that title applied to him, too.  _ Sir _ hadn’t felt quite right.

"Daddy, feels so good." Bill sighed as Stan worked, gently tugging at Stan's shirt that he could have sworn he'd seen on Ben before. "Off, please? Wanna see you."

Stan blushed and lavished attention on one of Bill’s nipples before pushing himself up and stripping as fast as possible. “You too, baby, come on, pretty,” he encouraged, keeping Bill caged underneath him.

Bill melted at being called pretty and took his shirt the rest of the way off, then worked on his pants. He licked his lips, seeing Stan's erection, and once he got his own pants off he gently tugged Stan's down. "You're so beautiful."

Stan shook off his pants and pulled Bill on top of him. “Mmm, pretty little angel,” he purred before kissing him as hard as he could. “I wonder if you can even come again,” he teased, biting a hickey on his neck next to Richie’s old one.

Bill shivered at the teasing and nodded. "I-I can. I  _ will _ for you, Daddy." Bill was so hard it hurt--he couldn't promise he'd last long, but he'd definitely come.

Stan hushed him and grabbed his chin with his fingers. “You don’t have to,” he whispered. “It’s not a requirement. I just want you to feel good, angel.” He reached down and took both of their cocks into his hand and hissed at the sensitivity.

Bill nodded, crying out when Stan took both of them. Pre-come dribbled out as Stan worked, and Bill pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, this always feels so good with  _ you _ ."

Stan bit his lip a little, but remembered he was Domming and blinked away his insecurity. “I love you more, birdie. Come on, I know you can be loud Billy, you sound so sweet when you beg.”

" _ Daddy _ , more," Bill moaned. " _ Please, please, please. _ " He became more insistent with each plea, rocking his hips as he did. He was letting out little huffs, slowly starting to get louder. He didn't care, he  _ needed _ Stan.

Stan soothed a hand under his head and rested his forehead on Bill. He panted and jerked them faster. “Such a good boy, sweet boy, doing just what I asked you.” He kissed at the only thing he could reach which was Bill's nose and felt himself start to tip over the edge.

"Always wanna be good for you,  _ Daddy _ !" Bill spilled into Stan's hand, but was a little glad to see that it wasn't nearly as much as he'd come last night.  _ That _ had been a little embarrassing. He trembled for a little while after he came, hanging onto Stan and lazily peppering Stan's face with kisses. He could tell Stan needed a little extra loving today, and he was going to give it to him even if Stan couldn't find the words to ask himself.

Stan wiped them off and brushed the hair out of Bill’s face as he snuggled against him. He pouted when he realized they were supposed to go soon. “We’re supposed to go have breakfast...but I just...” he hung his head a little. He knew Bill would understand, though, so he trudged on. “What if I hurt you guys? What if I’m...no good?”

"Stan,  _ hey _ ." He yanked himself out of subspace; he needed to talk some sense into his boyfriend. He gently cupped Stan's face with his hands, letting his thumbs smooth over the tops of Stan's cheeks. "Listen to me. You  _ are _ good. And we all love you  _ so much _ . They're probably dying to see you. All we could talk about last night was you, how much we all loved you and wanted to kiss you. I swear, there's nothing you could do that could make any of us not want you." Bill frowned at the idea that Stan didn’t think he was good. Stan hadn’t been the one that had gotten them all so fucking traumatized. Stan deserved this  _ way  _ more than he did. "I punched Richie in the face and dragged all of you with me to kill a killer clown and you all still love me, don't you?"

Stan sniffed and kissed Bill’s thumbs, gentle and smooth. “I love you so much, Billy,” he whispered, wiping at his tears. “I...you all had to save  _ me, _ I gave up...” he sighed. “We’d follow you anywhere Bill, and you know Richie doesn’t hold that against you.”

"I love you too, sweetheart, and you didn't give up." Bill shook his head. "You got lured away trying to help Beverly. That wasn't your fault. IT was good at what IT did." He bit his lip; maybe Richie had forgiven him for that a long time ago, but he didn't forgive himself. He didn't like to know that for even just one second he had added to Richie's pain. "I know you'd follow me anywhere. That was the problem. Honestly, Stan, we love you more than you'll ever know. You have always been so brave."

Stan knocked his head gently against Bill’s forehead and cuddled up close to him. “I’m so in love with you,” he mumbled into Bill’s chest. “I’m sorry I didn’t help you faze out nicely, honey.” He frowned again but shook his head. He should have known better. He was  _ already _ fucking up. “You did really good for me. I’ll do better next time.” He kissed his temple, trying to shake his thoughts away. “Bill, you’re our leader and we were saving your brother and no one was gonna do it but  _ us _ .”

Bill, bashful again, gently hushed Stan. "I'm so in love with you it hurts, and it's okay. We have plenty of time, and Doms need care just like us subs do. I know. Besides, you're also my boyfriend, you deserve all the care." He held Stan close, pressing gentle kisses to his head as they cuddled. His stomach grumbled a little, but he was staying here as long as Stan needed them to.

Stan looked him in the eyes for a while, just letting his love show on his face before he started dressing Bill, pulling his shirt over his head and trying to tuck his arms in. “Come on, no Bill of mine is gonna be hungry,” he quipped.

" _ Daddy _ ," Bill giggled as Stan dressed him. "You...you sure you're ready?"

Stan picked Bill up and pulled his pants up his legs, laughing when they had to struggle with the fabric. “Just emotional, angel, I promise I’m okay,” he said with a smile, kissing his nose before he started looking for his borrowed clothes from Ben.

Bill helped him find his clothes and helped him into them before allowing Stan to grab his hand and walk them out towards the cabin. "I think everybody is up there already. Hopefully they haven't started eating without us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment if you'd like! We'd love to know what you think. Thank you for reading. Follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch. 
> 
> Next up: Define The Relationship Talks <3
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	8. Group DTR Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sexual except mentions of Daddy kink (calling someone Daddy), just flirting and cuteness and feelings. 
> 
> Trigger Warning for mentions of Ben's eating disorder/body dysmorphia.

The blush was becoming a permanent fixture on his face, Eddie supposed. He winced when Mike set him down, hissing a little at the contact to the floor but forcing himself to get back to work on omelettes. "Maybe we can reward ourselves with a movie and pizza tonight after we talk things over. And I know Beverly said something about having a ton of Oreos for us to snack on."

Mike pat Eddie’s back in apology and handed him a glass of water. “Sounds great to me,” he assured, grabbing Richie and pulling him aside at his questioning look and began whispering about Eddie’s plight to him.

Eddie drank, pointedly not looking in Mike and Richie's direction. He tried to pretend he couldn't hear what was being said as he made quick work of mixing everything together and putting it in a pan that Mike had left out for him. He'd let Richie come to him after speaking to Mike, knowing that Richie wouldn't be angry but would just want to support him. Still, he felt largely on display, and that was a feeling he was still working on coming to terms with.

Richie nodded and shared a knowing smile with Mike before he sauntered over to Eddie. “Heya, Eds,” his voice was dripping with pretend casualness . “Have a good morning, sexy?”

Eddie shivered, turning slightly to pull Richie into a quick kiss. "Hey baby. I did. Did you?" He kissed him again, lovingly.  _ I love you, I love you so much, you'll always be my first love, _ he tried to convey.

Richie was caught by surprise but whined into Eddie’s kiss and answered it just as intensely. “This is okay,” he promised, motioning to everything outside of just him and Eddie, and took Eddie’s pinky with his own. “I promise, I love you.” He then grinned wickedly. “I mean,  _ I _ can still walk but I’ll ask Bill if he’s having trouble.”

Eddie blushed, but didn’t break the pinky promise as he worked on the food. "Asshole," he muttered. "I  _ can _ walk.

“Oh, can you?” Richie said, innocent with a sharp grin. “Can you get something from the living room for me, then, baby?” Eddie glared at him and he cackled.

Eddie took a piece of cheese that had ended up on the counter and threw it at Richie. "I'm busy. You get to work getting everybody up or something." He smirked. "I love you, you  _ dick _ ."

Richie snickered and karate chopped away the cheese while laughing. He leaned against the counter boldly instead of leaving. “And bother Stan making Bill scream? Nah, Stan will kill me.”

"You may be right. Wouldn't want you dying on me." Eddie shifted uncomfortably, hissing a little at the pain in his ass, and his tired legs. Maybe standing this long had been a bad idea. "I was just talking to Mike. I thought we could all talk about last night over breakfast. Maybe have a movie and pizza night to celebrate."

Richie caught Eddie’s discomfort and scooped him off his feet, carefully not to jostle him. “Eds, baby, you’re done helping for now,” he said with a kind voice before tilting his head at Mike, asking for assistance. Mike easily grabbed the loveseat from the living room and a pillow and set it at the table before kissing Eddie’s cheek in passing. Richie sat him on the pillow and knelt down in front of him. “That okay, sugar?”

Eddie pouted a little, wanting to help but understanding why Richie wasn't going to let him. It had been a long time since he'd gone that far under into subspace, and even longer since he'd been fucked so hard he couldn't stand. He liked this protective side of Richie, and really liked that Richie took care of him. Richie knew when to fall back and let him do what he needed to do, but also knew when he'd pushed too far. Even when he had to step in, Richie was perfect about letting him know how strong he was even when he pushed too hard and had to stop. "Yeah, Richie." He whispered. Then, even lower, "Will you stay with me?"

Richie’s stern look dropped into a dopey love struck grin. “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me, Eds.” He meant it, now and always. If Eddie was going somewhere, Richie was going with him. “My boy, my Eds, you did really good.” He sat with him and put his arm around Eddie to keep him close.

Eddie snuggled into Richie, resting his chin on his shoulder and whispering in his ear. "Thank you, Daddy." He and Richie had had that dynamic a few times when he was really into it, and he didn't realize how much he missed it until Bill had called Richie that last night. He needed that comfort in this moment though, needed one more push to know Richie was okay. 

Richie melted at the name and tried not to giddily coo at Eddie. “Of course, little boy,” he swore, crossing his heart and kissing him. He touched Eddie’s face and told him seriously, “You are mine, you are safe. You’re  _ ours _ .” 

Eddie's tummy flipped at Richie's assurances, and he practically purred against Richie's neck. 

Ben and Bev came in, hand in hand, and they both gave Eddie a sympathetic, kind look at his predicament when Mike queued them in. Ben hugged Mike and kissed Richie’s cheek. “Want ice, Eddie?” He asked, no trace of teasing. 

Eddie glanced up and narrowed his eyes, but relented. "Please, Ben?”

Ben grabbed the ice for Eddie, putting it in a plastic bag and wrapping it in a small towel. “I know this is silly, but please be careful sitting on it, only for 20 minutes,” he said, knowing Eddie already knew that since he was going into medicine. Ben wanted him to know he cared, regardless.

He blushed and nodded, lifting up a little with Richie's help and settling back down on the ice. "Thanks, Ben." He almost cried at the cold relief. 

Ben ran his hands through Eddie’s hair and sat on his other side. 

Eddie allowed this, and smiled and reached out for Ben’s hand as he sat.

Richie winked at Ben, like he was in on a joke, and nuzzled against Eddie’s neck. “My dick isn’t gonna, like, freeze later right?”

" _ Richie _ ," Eddie, who was bashful this morning to a fault, gasped at Richie's quip. He shouldn't have expected any less, though, and smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "A bit presumptuous of you." He knew that was a straight out lie and he'd one hundred percent let Richie fuck him later, but he needed their playful bickering right then.

Richie waggled his eyebrows and squawked at Eddie’s attacks. “Oh?” He said, feigning despair. “The love of my life is being ice cold to  _ me _ ?”

Eddie's eyes widened at the pun. "You listen here! Stop that!”

Beverly laughed at their sweet interaction and kissed Mike on the cheek, looking up at him with doe eyes. "Need a hand? I could set the table or cook some turkey bacon or something."

Mike grabbed Beverly around the waist and kissed her, having already grown accustomed to having her near him. “Hey Miss,” he said, obviously in high spirits. “I hope you had a good morning.” He held her against his side as he warmed up the pancakes. “Please make the bacon, babe, I’ll make Ben set the table.” 

Ben saluted, got up, and began grabbing some of Mike’s dark green plates. “That’s one thing she can make well. It might be the  _ only _ thing. Don’t let her near the eggs”

“I’ll throw an egg at  _ you _ ,” Beverly quipped, using a rolled up towel to smack him in the ass.

“Ow! Okay, okay, I deserved that,” he said with a giggle, not at all sorry or mad. He’d really missed being with her like this in the mornings. He gave her a quick kiss. “Forgive me?”

Beverly kissed him back and gave his cheek a soft pat. “You did, you jerk. Of course I forgive you. Here, go sit with the boys. This will be easier if Mike and I plate things and bring them to you guys.” 

“You sure?”

“Positive,” Mike cut in, leaning forward to kiss Ben good morning. “Go, sit. Quit pestering our girl.”

Ben grinned at him and took his seat next to Eddie once more.

Beverly softened as she watched them and moved along to the fridge, getting out everything she needed before looking around for a pan, coming up empty after checking a few places. "We're gonna need to get some more groceries when we go to Walmart for Stan. We'll have to work out a list when he and Bill get here."

Mike nodded at Bev and kept working. “Well, I guess we can start without them for now.” He pulled out a pan for Bev and handed it to her, not wanting her to waste time searching for it when he knew where it was.

Bev blushed a little, knowing she had just looked in that cabinet for one a second ago and looked straight over it, and Mike kissed Bev’s hand in apology for embarrassing her. “Mike, is there anything you need help doing today?"

Mike hummed. “Oh, I’m not sure. Might feel like dancing today, that’s hard without help.”

"Dancing, huh?" Beverly grinned, stepping up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "That sounds lovely. A nice little dance party." After she flipped the bacon she called out to Eddie. "Eddie, you wanna start a list for us? I think I'm going to want a spaghetti night soon.

Eddie nodded, grabbing a pen and paper and fighting Richie off as he tried to tickle him. “What food do you want, asshole?” He then pointed at Ben, “and you, Ben, darling?" He had jotted down Bev's request--he knew how much she liked his spaghetti and was happy to make it for her.

Richie giggled and rested his chin on Eddie's shoulder. “Hey, my prince is a very important man around, ya see here? This man is a high rolla’.” He giggled at himself again. “I eat shit that you won’t let me have, Eds. I’m not even gonna try.”

Eddie gently tapped Richie’s nose with the pen. "I'll let you eat garbage right now. Unprecedented times and all that. I don't want you to be miserable and whiny because I wouldn't let you have your snacks.” 

Ben tapped his lower lip, glowing at being called darling, and said, “I know, I know I’m a killjoy, but please get vegetables!” Richie groaned and Ben stuck his tongue out at him. 

Richie raised an eyebrow. “Oh, is Ben gonna be a  _ brat _ ?” Ben blushed a terrible red and stuffed his face in Eddie’s shoulder. This whole situation was so new, and Richie was just gonna tease him so openly? Ben tucked his nose into Eddie’s shirt to hide.

Eddie smirked at the teasing and kissed Ben's head, adding frozen vegetables to the list. Any other time he would have gone for fresh, and he cringed as he wrote the words frozen, but he wanted Ben and everyone else to have as much as they wanted until this was over and he wanted to limit the shopping trips. He squeezed Ben as he hid, shooting Richie an admonishing look. "Leave him alone. You weren't being very nice, Rich."

Richie sighed and wilted a little. “I’m sorry, Ben,” he moved around Eddie’s back and gave Ben’s cheek a kiss. 

Ben kissed him back, face still red, as Stan and Bill walked in, leaning on each other. Ben was so embarrassed at how immediately his body seemed to focus on Stan, just like it did with Bev. This was all so  _ real.  _ Ben blushed harder, still not recovered from Richie’s teasing about him being a  _ sub, _ and seeing Stan very much reminded Ben of that fact _ ,  _ if his body’s reaction was any sign. Instead of saying hello he just kept his spot on Eddie’s shoulder. 

Richie chuckled at how cute and shy Ben was. He just wanted to keep kissing him, but he had a feeling Stan wanted Ben’s attention first. 

Stan watched Ben sink into Eddie and smiled, sharing a glance with Bill. “I love you, Billy. Why don’t you sit down while I check on Ben?” 

Bill nodded, leaning in to kiss him and taking a seat. When he caught Richie’s eye he couldn’t hold his gaze, and looked away. God, why did Richie have this effect on him? He had hoped he’d be smoother once it was out in the open, but of course he was a dunce, as usual. Richie reached for him and Bill took his hand, the conversation with Stan from earlier still on his mind. He and Richie had never really talked about the fight after the encounter with IT, and he knew the other was owed an apology. Right now wasn't the time, though. He would need to pull him aside later.

Eddie watched Bill carefully, sharing a look with Richie as he took a mental note that something was up. Bill was being too quiet. He didn't want to call Bill out at the breakfast table, though, as the group already had something big to talk about. He knew Bill would talk to them later if he needed to--he had to trust his partners.

Richie knew Eddie was right, something was up with Bill but he didn’t know what. Immediately, he was worried that they’d pushed him too far, or that Bill had changed his mind. He reminded himself that Bill was holding his hand still, and that meant something.

“Hey you,” Stan encouraged, nudging Ben’s knee. 

Ben was nervous enough about breakfast--everything smelled amazing, and his suspicions were confirmed when Beverly started setting plates in front of everyone.  _ Pancakes _ . He wondered if he could get away with saying he was full before getting to them. It wasn't that he didn't want them, but he had been really trying to not eat anything that could even add an ounce to the scale. Stan's touch grounded him, though, and along with his prompting he righted himself on the loveseat he shared with Eddie and Richie. He blushed a little as the plug moved, reminding him just who he belonged to. That this was  _ safe.  _

" _ Hey, _ Stan." He leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "How are you feeling?"

Stan loved the little kisses they were all giving each other now, but he was pretty sure he loved them most from Ben. “I’m feeling really good,” he said, getting into the seat next to Ben. “You ready to eat?” He received a quick nod in return.

Beverly smiled at Mike, blushing a bit as he played with her hair and started taking plates over to the table with. She watched Stan and Ben's interaction, heart melting. She could tell how attached they were already, and that made her extremely happy for her sweet boyfriends. She knew how much Ben had wanted this. And even better, they could share it now.

Mike took a seat with Beverly and squeezed her hand. “Thank you for helping,” he whispered. He fiddled with her hand before kissing the back of it, more nervous than he thought he would be.

Beverly squeezed Mike’s hand, blushing at the affection. "You're very welcome." She picked up her fork, carefully moving her eggs around before addressing the group. "So, I think we have some things to talk about."

Bill nodded as Bev spoke, picking up his own fork and cutting off a bite of a pancake. He was the leader, sure, but he certainly didn’t feel like he needed to be the one heading this conversation. He glanced at Stan, who already had some experience with talking about all of this, as he was also dating Ben and Mike and Bev as of a few weeks before. Bill tended to get too emotional, and he didn’t trust himself to utter more than a few words. “So, uh. Last night.” He twisted his fork back and forth in his hand as he tried to get a read on the room. “What...what are we, now?”

Richie scooted the loveseat until it was right next to Bill’s chair. He poked at his side until Bill glanced over at him. Bill was  _ scared _ and it killed Richie. He wanted nothing more than to make sure Bill was never afraid of anything again. “I can tell you what you and Eddie and I are. We’re boyfriends. And you and Stan are boyfriends.” He hesitantly kissed Bill’s cheek. “I think we’re all  _ boyfriends,  _ except Bev, who gets to be a girlfriend.”

Beverly smiled, reaching across the table and grabbing Bill’s hand. “Richie’s right, honey. You all are all my boyfriends and each other’s boyfriends, and I am your guys’ girlfriend.”

Bill let their fingers lace together, like it was just that simple. He gave Stan a glance; he knew everything was safe with him, and he gave him a grateful smile before looking at Richie and Eddie, studying them. They wanted him, too. None of it had been a dream. He turned his attention to Ben and Mike, who he hadn’t been able to see for more than a few moments the night before. Hadn’t even greeted them because his boner blinders had been on. He looked to Ben first, who was already looking at him with kind eyes.

Ben wanted to reach out and hold onto Bill as well, but didn’t want to crowd him right then. Not when he was so vulnerable. “I mean, you know that Beverly and I...we have been making things work with Mike and Stan. And it felt great, but it didn’t feel right without Richie and Eddie and you, Bill. You’re what holds all of us together. We want this with you, too.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Bill had intimidated him for a long time, through no fault of his own. Bill was just... _ Bill. _ And Ben was not as brave or as courageous as he was. They had been romantic rivals, once upon a time. But Ben  _ loved  _ him, too. It had hurt him to think Bill’s feelings had been so hurt when Stan told him that they were dating, too. That Bill had worried he’d lose Stan to Ben. “I want to be your boyfriend, Bill. And I want to be Richie and Eddie’s, too.”

Eddie nodded, taking a bite of his pancakes before reaching over and giving Richie’s thigh a gentle squeeze and speaking. "We want that with you too, Ben. And Bill, you’ve kind of always been our boyfriend. This is just...making things official.”

Bill was certain he was going to cry, but bit it back. “I want to be yours, too, Ben. And Mike’s. If you’ll have me.”

Mike set down his fork, having already cut his pancake up into bite sized pieces. “I’m all for it,” he answered. He then ducked his head a bit. “I actually kinda love it. I’ve been in love with Bevvie since...since forever. But I think I’ve been in love with all of you for just as long.” He kicked his foot out. “I kinda thought...everyone would couple up, and I’d just have to settle, or something.”

“Mike,” Beverly said with a frown, pulling away from Bill to take a seat on Mike’s lap, facing him. She made him look at her, studying his eyes for a long moment before kissing him. She wanted to kiss away the pain, the fear. “All the roads were leading here, baby. I’m so sorry you were so lonely.”

Bill hesitantly got up from his chair, walking over and crouching by Mike to put a comforting hand on his knee. “I’m sorry too, Mikey. I know...I know living with Stan and I was probably really hard after he and I started dating,” Bill shook his head. “You belong with us. You don’t have to settle anymore.”

Mike’s breath came out stuttered as he tried to wrap his head around that. Bev had said something similar to him, back when they first got together. But  _ Bill  _ was saying it, too? To  _ Mike _ ? His vision started to blur and he sobbed into Bev’s shoulder. He tried to hide his face, just a bit, because he was pretty sure he’d never full-on wailed in front of them before and he was embarrassed. 

Richie hauled himself up and went to Mike’s other side. He and Bill shared a look, a look of shock and sadness. Had they all been suffering, this whole time? Had they really been this unaware? Richie threw all his worries to the wind and pulled Mike’s head up from Bev’s shoulder and kissed him, embracing the tears without much thought except to  _ take care of Mike.  _

Ben was up and out of his seat the second he’d seen Mike shaking, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head while Richie kissed him. He cursed the chair that was in the way of holding Mike, and let his chin rest on Mike’s shoulder as he cooed in his ear. “Please don’t cry, love. You’re ours. You’ve  _ always _ been ours.” He shared a look with Beverly, who looked like she was about to burst into tears herself. 

Beverly let her hands rest at Mike’s sides, kissing his cheek softly before sharing a glance with Bill, who looked desperate to hold onto Mike, too. “Come up here,” she said, moving so she was only sitting on one of Mike’s legs. 

Bill gently moved past Richie and took a seat on Mike’s other leg, cupping his face and kissing him softly once Richie pulled away.  _ Mike wanted all of them _ . Mike thought they were going to  _ leave him behind _ . “I love you,” he promised, his bottom lip trembling. “Shit, you’re going to make  _ me  _ cry.”

“Breakin’ our hearts,” Ben said with a wet giggle, kissing Mike’s cheek. “We need you. We’re not the Losers without you.”

“I’m  _ sorry, _ ” Mike bawled, trying to control his crying but finding he was too far into it to stop now. He chased Bill’s kiss before pulling off and kissing Richie back, who purred into the affection. 

Stan pushed Eddie to Mike’s empty side while he stood off to the side, obviously unsure what to do. Stan hung his arms around Mike from behind Ben. “Let it out, baby,” he whispered, softly touching Mike’s soft thick hair.

Eddie scrambled onto his knees, wincing at the pain that zinged up his ass from moving too fast. He ignored it in favor of Mike, pushing his head into Mike’s side and holding onto his middle. “This morning was so  _ special  _ Mikey, it means everything to me that you love me like that. I love  _ you  _ like that, so much.” 

Mike reached over and curled his fingers around Eddie’s arm. “You helped me believe that Ed, this morning. You trusted me...and let me trust you.” 

Eddie glanced at Richie and continued to soothe Mike, talking a little softer. “Richie has always talked about...about us all being soulmates. He was pretty sure of it, even way back in high school.” 

Richie blushed, his face turning deep red. He nodded anyway. He didn’t have to keep his secret feelings underground, anymore. “Yeah, Mike, you’ve always been that, to me.  _ All _ of you have.”

“Richie’s right, Mikey. You’re our soulmate.” Bill kissed him again, unable to get enough. “You don’t have to be sorry for crying. You’re allowed to. You’re safe with us.” He gently nuzzled against Mike’s nose with his own. 

Ben held onto Mike tighter and chewed on his lip. “Mike, honey, I’m so sorry we didn’t...you needed more affection and we didn’t give it. You can always ask us for that, I promise. You’re never going to have to be alone again.” He shared a small smile with Bev. “I promise you, now that Bev has you, she is going to cling to you to make sure of it. Because she’s so sweet.”

Bev giggled and gently kissed Mike’s lips. “He’s right. I’m going to hang onto you like a sloth hangs on to a tree. I’m sure I drive Ben nuts with it, he’s going to be happy for the break.”

Mike snorted at Bev’s joke, and though it was sloppy and wet it was still a laugh.

“Hey,” Ben snorted. “I happen to _ like it _ when you cling to me. But, I’m willing to share. We have enough love for all of us.” He was trying to get the attention off of him, because he was sure he was going to cry any second. 

“Thank you, I love you all  _ so much.  _ I just...I thought life was one way for so long and I was  _ wrong.”  _ Mike glanced back at Richie. “You really...want to share?” It was a little hard for him to believe, after years of watching  _ RichieandEddie. _

“Yes,” Richie answered without a speck of hesitation. “All our relationships will be different and all the love will be the same, that’s beautiful."

Stan, having heard the crack in Ben’s voice, finally tipped Ben’s head back, eyes calculating. “All of us are sharing each other  _ with  _ each other, it’s not just you and me, honey, or Bev and Mikey, or Eds, Rich, and Billy boy. It’s all seven of us.” He ran a finger down Ben’s cheek, sad when he saw how emotional Ben’s gaze was. “Listen to Bill, baby, you can cry here.”

Ben shook his head.  _ Not about me not about me this is not about me don’t you dare cry right now, Benjamin _ , his mind was screaming. “We are all sharing each other with each other, it’s really beautiful. No one’s going to have to be lonely anymore.” 

Bill nodded at Ben’s comment, but watched him for a long moment, suspicious. “Stan’s right, Ben. You can cry. I promise we don’t want to kill you.”

Any reserve Ben might have had a second ago was  _ gone _ . “ _ Damn it _ ,” he muttered wetly, pulling one hand up to wipe at the tears that had escaped. 

“Ben-Ben,” Beverly leaned forward and moved his hand away from his face before kissing him. “I know you hate this, but it’s really okay. I think Mike needed it, and so do  _ you. _ ”

Stan kissed the top of Mike’s head and wrapped his arms around Ben’s middle, giving him his solid chest to lean against. “There we go, you’re okay, birdie.” He kissed the back of Ben’s head in repetition as Ben cried, trying to make him feel safe. 

Richie leaned up and wiped a few stray tears from Mike’s face before he pulled himself up and kissed Ben. He kept it soft, blushing when he realized he was  _ finally  _ kissing  _ Ben.  _

Mike held Bev and Bill on his legs, face pink with how he  _ kinda liked  _ holding both of them this way. “You can join the cool crying club with me, honey,” he said with a smile, turning his head back to look at Ben.

Ben melted into Richie’s kiss and whined when he pulled away. “I-I, I’m just,  _ goddammit. _ ” He hated crying in front of people and wanted to hide, but there was no point in that. These people loved him, and would never judge him for having emotions. He leaned against Stan, realizing that he still felt vulnerable from being in subspace earlier. “I’m sorry, I just, I just, I love you so much, Mike.” A small smile graced his face at Mike’s quip and he nodded. “Looks like I’m gonna be a gold star member,” he sniffed.

Beverly kissed Mike’s other cheek, letting out a soft coo at Ben. “If this is what breakfast is going to turn into from now on, I think we need to start eating on the couch or on the bed so we can have ample room for cuddling.”

Richie laughed with Bev and kissed Ben one more time before turning to kiss Bev. “I don’t think I’ll ever get to eat, I'll be too busy kissing everyone.”

Bill snuggled against Mike and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly. “Do you feel better now, Mikey?”

Mike beamed at Bill, kissing his nose. “I feel happier than ever, Billy. I love you.”

Bill blushed and gave him one more kiss. “I love you, too.” He moved off of his lap, stumbling back to his chair. He cursed himself for tripping over his feet and sat down, face still burning as everyone else went back to their seats. Bill quickly finished his eggs and bacon and moved onto his pancakes, stopping to pour himself a glass of water from the pitcher Mike had set out for them. "Richie, Eddie, Stan and I talked about all of us moving in together after this stupid virus. Everybody on board? Ben, I figured we could talk later about things to build for the house. I wanted you to check my math and help me plan."

Ben nodded, having made his way back to his seat, smiling at the idea of living with all of his partners. He wouldn’t have to sleep alone, and Bev would still be in the same house. "I brought my laptop with me that has a program we can play around with. I'd almost rather us build our own place." He had finished his own eggs and bacon and carefully sat his fork down, pointedly not looking at Stan when he felt the other's eyes on him. He poured himself a glass of water and sipped, trying to keep track of the conversation going on around him.

Eddie checked his watch, noticing that it was way past the twenty minute mark Ben had reminded him of, and sat up a little to remove the ice pack before he continued eating. "Who wants to go to the store later? I love you, Rich, but you are banned."

Richie nodded and tried not to choke on the enormous amount of egg he put in his mouth. He swallowed eventually, with his ability to breath intact. He took a little bow and Bev clapped for him while he sighed dramatically at being put out. He ruffled Eddie’s hair to show him he was just teasing. “I guess I’ll just languish on the couch until you return.”

"You can cuddle with  _ me _ , Rich," Bill insisted. He smirked at his boyfriend's dramatics, grabbing his hand again after shoving the last half of his pancake on Richie's plate.

Richie threw Bill a smile over his new half of pancake and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. “Cuddling, huh?”

Bill blushed. "Yeah, cuddling." He fidgeted, allowing his hand to rest on Richie's thigh before turning to whisper in his ear. "I also...wanted to talk to you. Apologize." He kissed Richie's cheek and then finished his water. "I'll take care of the dishes. You guys go on."

Richie frowned and tried to catch Bill’s hand, but Bill snuck past him. He shared a worried look with Eddie.

Mike fed Bev a piece of pancake. He wanted her to feel like a queen after she had taken such good care of him. “Living together sounds like hard work, but also a dream. Something we should make happen.” He looked at Ben who looked terribly tense and raised his hand. “I’ll help you out, Eds.”

Eddie nodded at Mike. "Good idea. We'll probably need the extra room in your truck and I'm happy to run an errand with you. We can probably pick up some games while we're there, too."

Mike pet through Bev’s curls and nodded. He stood up and put his and Bev’s plates in the sink. “When do you wanna go, Eddie?”

Bev quickly finished her food and let her head rest on Mike's shoulder. She kept her eye on Ben, noting how nervous he looked and realized why. She kept quiet, though, allowing Stan to help him through this time. Stan had a firmer hand, she figured, and he might be able to help.

Stan frowned at Ben, and tried to get his attention. “You don’t want your pancake?” Richie asked Ben hopefully. Stan shook his head at him to leave it and Richie nodded, instead stealing some off Eddie’s plate.

“Ben, please eat some of it? You must be hungry,” Stan tried, watching him seriously. 

Ben blushed as Stan encouraged him, and he caught Stan's gaze before quickly turning to the offending food item. It  _ would _ be rude to not eat it, since Mike had worked so hard. He hesitantly took a bite, not realizing just how hungry he was. He reached out for Stan's hand, smiling apologetically as he tried to eat, finding it hard to swallow past the lump in his throat.

Stan rubbed at Ben’s back in small circles and glanced at Bev. He tried to communicate  _ we need to take care of him when they leave _ without saying anything, mostly with his eyebrows. Ben struggled and Stan started to slide his hand up and down his back.

Ben leaned into Stan’s touch. He was safe, he could eat here, he wouldn't be made fun of or have the food taken away from him before he was ready. He repeated that to himself until his pancake was gone. "Done." He said quietly, putting down his fork and reaching out to grab Stan's plate, ready to take them to Bill.

Beverly whined a little at the loss of contact, but straightened up and threw another glance at Stan and Ben. She nodded at Stan's look, leaning back to bite at her nails. "Make sure to get lots of snacks. And candy."

Eddie stood gingerly, happy to find his ass was less sore, and took his plate to the sink. He was grateful he could walk now, especially without shaking. "I figured we might as well go now. That way we have the rest of the night to hang out." He let his hand rest on the small of Mike's back before reaching up to kiss his cheek. "That okay, honey?"

“Sounds perfect, sweetheart,” Mike held out his hand for Eddie to take. “Alright you rowdy kids, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He laughed at the groans he received in reply and walked out with Eddie.

Stan looked at Richie’s worried expression and knew immediately they should move to a different room. “Good job baby, let's leave that for Bill, and we can go over into Mike’s room with Bev.”

Beverly quickly gathered the rest of the dishes and put them in the sink, kissing Bill and Richie on the cheek before leaving with Ben and Stan so they could all have their important conversations in peace. 

Richie watched Bill refuse to look at him and waved at each group as they left, trying to give Bill some space.“Bill, honey, what were you talking about?” He asked, finally coming up behind him and putting his hand on Bill’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my loves! What did you think?
> 
> Please leave kudos, or if you've already left kudos, please leave a comment! Follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch.
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	9. Richie/Bill, Stan/Ben/Bev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie/Bill: Blow job (Richie giving), Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Bill has self esteem problems, Daddy kink (Bill calling Richie Daddy, cute names), Dirty Talk
> 
> Stan/Ben/Bev: Warning for talk of eating disorder, talk of wanting to lose weight. Body positivity is the response, and encouragement to go to therapy. Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Anal sex (Ben-bottom, Stan-top), Daddy kink (Ben calling Stan Daddy, cute names), Anal plug, Dirty talk

Bill flinched when Richie touched him, blinking away tears at how undeserved it felt. He bit his lip as he watched all the others leave the room, leaving him alone with Richie who had been on him like a hawk. He clumsily grabbed one of the plates Beverly had brought over and nearly dropped it before scrubbing at it. "Do you remember the big fight we had? Before Beverly was taken?" 

Richie carefully took the plate out of Bill’s hands, worried about Bill hurting himself, and set it in the sink before turning the water off. “ _ Bill _ . Bill, of course I remember.”

Bill turned to look at Richie for a moment, and wanted to bolt. Pretend he hadn't said anything. But, this conversation needed to be had. He took a deep breath and dried his hands on his flannel shirt before he shoved one in his pocket and ran the other through his hair. "I realized that I never apologized for punching you. You didn't deserve that." He looked at Richie now, really looked at him. All the love he saw in this man's face was overwhelming. "And you've been so sweet and good to me, Rich. I just had to know that you knew that's all I want to be for you. I never want to add any pain."

Richie pulled Bill against him and cradled his head. This was about  _ that?  _ Richie hadn’t thought of that fight in ages; he’d happily put it behind him when he got his friends back. So what if Bill hit him? Richie had been pressing him, and more than that, he’d been being cruel. “Honey,  _ honey _ . I was never mad. I was being a dick, baby. I love you.”

Bill hugged him back fiercely. "I love you, too." The phrase was punctuated with some hiccups, and Bill wiped his eyes quickly before letting his hands clench Richie’s shirt. "Thought I'd run you off forever. And then all this…" he sighed. "I don't deserve you. Any of you."

“You deserve everything,” Richie whispered with intensity, refusing to let Bill go. “I was scared too, but it’s okay now. I’m never going anywhere, never.”

Bill nodded against his boyfriend, shivering a little at how serious Richie sounded. "You should be careful," he cautioned with a wet sniffle. "If you keep saying things like that, I'm going to take it as permission to cling to you  _ constantly _ ."

“You promise? Sounds like a dream.” Richie took the end of Bill’s shirt and carefully dried his tears, giving him a love struck grin when Bill blinked up at him. “You’re so beautiful, Billy.”

" _ Stop that _ ," Bill giggled, looking away. " _ You're _ beautiful. I'm just okay looking. Maybe pretty when I dress up."

Richie shook his head, pushing his floppy hair against Bill’s face. “Nope, I can’t allow that kind of talk about my lovely boyfriend in my presence. Who told you you weren’t pretty, mister? I’ll fight them.”

Bill fidgeted. That was a long list that included himself. "You already have, honey," Bill promised, thinking back to all the run-ins they'd had with Bowers and his goons. He didn't want to think about how Adrian had turned him down for Don because Bill "wasn't his type," among other things. He still loved Adrian as a friend, but that whole conversation had been downright insulting. Now, though...he understood why it didn't work. "I'll be good, Rich. No more of that talk, I promise."

Richie grimaced, knowing that he meant Bowers. He hadn’t fought that many people, after all. “How about, if you don’t feel pretty, you can just ask one of us to help pump you up, hm? Everyone here thinks you’re gorgeous.” He nosed against Bill’s cheek. “Because you are. I really really mean it, baby. If I could hurt them again, I would.” He flushed at the last admission. He hadn’t meant to say that.

Bill blushed and nodded with a quick kiss to Richie’s cheek. "You protect me so well. I'm very lucky." He rested against Richie for a few minutes, just enjoying being in his arms. "Want to help me do these so we can actually cuddle?"

“Sure, sweet thing,” he answered easily. They worked in silence, kissing each other once in a while as Bill washed a plate and Richie dried. When they finished Richie tugged Bill close to him again, unable to stay away, and swayed with him in the kitchen slowly. “I’m in love with you Bill, I’ve always been,” he whispered.

Bill allowed Richie to lead, looking up at him with big eyes as Richie confessed his feelings. Bill kissed him once more, allowing his lips to linger for longer than really necessary. "I'm in love with you too, Rich. So much."

Richie hummed into the kiss. He wanted Bill so badly, and he wanted Bill to believe him more than anything. “You gotta know how much I hold  _ none _ of that against you, Bill. I never did.” He pushed his hips against Bill's and rocked them together, trying his best to waltz with him. 

Bill nodded, hissing a little as Richie held him flush against him. He was still a little sensitive, but there was no way his body wasn't going to react to Richie holding him this way. "I trust you, Richie. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. That I was sorry."

“I forgave you the moment it happened,” Richie whispered. He spun Bill out from him, laughing at Bill’s bewildered look, and pulled him back into Richie’s arms. He watched Bill, amazed at the weight of his feelings for this man. “I always want to kiss you.” Richie smirked at Bill, and to prove his point, pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

*~*~*

Stan crawled into Mike’s bed and held his arms out for Bev and Ben. “You were  _ so _ good. Thank you for eating the pancake, baby.” If he kept praising Ben, maybe he could show him that he was safe, and that he could eat what he wanted. He looked at Bev for assistance when she jumped onto the bed next to him.

Ben flushed as he curled up into Stan's side, his head on Stan's chest as he laid on him. "You're welcome."

Bev reached out to run a hand through Ben's hair. "Wanna tell Stan why you were having some trouble out there? No one's mad, sweetheart. We just want to help."

Ben curled further into Stan's side, face hidden as he conceded. "Trying to lose more weight. I want to look better."

Beverly frowned, and whispered into Stan's ear. "He has some severe dysmorphia that I can't get him to talk about."

Stan held him close and rested his head against the top of Ben’s. “Ben,” Stan began, worried he’d mess up if he wasn’t careful with his words. “You aren’t in trouble, but I need you to know that that will hurt you baby.” He pulled Bev closer to them both, needing her to help him, and make Ben feel comfortable, but more than that, he just needed Bev next to him. “Even if you were really overweight, it wouldn’t matter. But I know you, and how your body is, is how it wants to be. It wants to look like how it looks, and I love it. I love you.”

Ben fidgeted, frowning. "I love you, too." He toyed with his shirt for a moment before trying to speak again. "But I...I want to  _ look  _ good for you. All of you." He couldn't look at either of them as he spoke. "I don't want you, to, um. Be embarrassed. Of me."

Stan shared a look with Bev.  _ This  _ is what Ben thought of himself? “Benjamin,” he said, voice kind but deadly serious. He tugged at Ben’s shirt until he looked at him. “You  _ do _ look good. I am nothing but proud of you, I want everyone to know you’re mine. That I’m  _ yours.  _ I wouldn’t care if you ended up gaining weight, because I love you, and you’re beautiful, and that doesn’t change with what weight you are. I swear on my life.” He looked at Bev for help. 

Beverly caught his gaze and kissed Ben’s head. "See? Just like what I said the other day. I know you were too upset to listen to me then, but I hope you know we're not just saying that. We love you. And we think you're so handsome, so pretty." She glanced up at Stan, then turned her attention back to Ben. "I think you need to talk to your therapist again, baby."

Ben grumbled. "But I--"

"But  _ nothing _ ," Beverly insisted. "You and I both know things have been really stressful and you tend to spiral if anything is uncertain." She was remembering the very  _ intense  _ meltdown Ben had about a week ago, when he'd stepped on the scale and had gained a whole five pounds. He was crying like someone had died--for him, it was just that serious. The only thing that calmed him was the gentle reminder that all scales are not the same and that he was still doing so well with eating and making good choices--it was just very hard to be as active as he had been when all the gyms were closed and he was staying in a tiny space with his mother. 

Ben let her words wash over him and calm him. "I'll set something up for this week," he managed, reaching out and taking her hand, squeezing it in apology.

"Good job. You're gonna eat spaghetti with me when Eddie makes it, right?" She teased, pressing her lips to Ben's knuckles and beaming when he nodded.

Ben looked at them both, taking note of how loved he was, and snuggled up to Stan and relaxed at the kiss. "I promise I will."

Stan kissed both their heads and snuggled into the bed. “Thank you for telling me, sweet boy,” he cooed. “Tell us when you need help, and we’ll help you, baby. If you want me there at therapy, I’ll go.”

"That might upset you," Ben said softly. "I love you and appreciate that, but I don't want you to get upset about something that you hear."

“It’s what  _ you  _ are thinking and feeling, though. I wanna know those things.” He shifted and pet Ben’s hair. “I wouldn’t come all the time, but I do wanna support you when you need it, okay?”

Ben nodded. "I'll let you," he promised. "Thank you for being here every step of the way. I don't think I ever really thanked you for that. You and Beverly both." He turned and kissed his girlfriend, who smiled and kissed him back gently. 

"You do thank me. All the time," she promised. 

Stan watched his sweethearts kiss and pulled Ben closer to kiss him again. “You don’t need to thank me for taking care of you, birdie. That’s my life's work.” 

Beverly smiled at them. "You two are just too sweet. I told you he'd happily be with you, Ben. You should have heard him, Stan. We'd get off Skype with you guys and he'd be drunk crying because of how pretty you were and how much he liked you. And if he got a text from you? That's all he would talk about for a week. 'What do I say? Do I say anything? Beverly it's been three days would it be weird to respond now?'"

Ben's eyes widened--how could she  _ tell _ on him like that? "You are saying  _ entirely  _ too much and I'm  _ no longer _ regretting what I said about your cooking earlier." Bev smirked at his response, and he pointedly did not look at Stan to see whatever shit eating grin was most likely plastered there.

Stan leaned his head down and trailed his nose down Ben’s ear. “Oh? She’s right you know, I’ve always wanted you Ben.” He nipped at Ben’s earlobe and winked at Bev when Ben moaned. “I’ll tattle on myself. I wanted you so bad I’d always call you and then hang up before it rang, because I wanted to hear your voice but I didn’t have a reason to call.” He shrugged sheepishly.

Ben, who was already  _ really  _ remembering the plug that was still in him, shivered as Stan nipped at him and spoke. "I always want you," he managed, giggling at Stan's confession. " _ That's  _ why I had so many missed calls from you. I thought it was just your phone glitching, or something."

Stan sighed, pushing his face into Bev’s lap to hide. “I always kinda hoped it just didn’t go through. Mike would just tease me every time I’d pick up my phone and then just stare at it, call, and then put my phone away.”

Ben moved his hand through Stan's curls, cooing at him. "I wish you had let them go through. I would've talked to you." Ben scratched at his scalp. "I like hearing your voice. I saved a lot of the videos you and Bill and Mike sent just so I could hear it some nights before bed."

“I like hearing your voice too,” he answered, voice muffled from Bev’s thigh. He moaned when Ben scratched his scalp in just the right way and perked up, blushing. “That’s so fucking cute, Benny.”

"Not cute, it was borderline problematic." Ben kept up his scratches. "You like this, hm? I like doing it for you. Your hair is so soft."

“It’s not, it’s cute,” he argued, begrudgingly laying his head back down on Bev’s lap, patting her thigh. “I do like it, kinda feel like a dog though.” He was teasing, but he liked that more than he’d admit.

Beverly grinned at what was happening in front of her, winking at Ben before tugging Stan up so she could kiss down his neck. "Our loyal one. Our protector. All bark  _ and _ bite." She teased with every kiss. "You're so pretty, Stan. I've always thought that, even before Ben started gushing to me about it."

Stan let his eyes flutter shut at Bev’s kisses and words. “Always knew you were pretty, Bevvie.” He licked at Ben’s ear and then bit into his neck gently. “Better go get Richie, he knows all about how pretty I think Ben is.”

Ben blushed  _ furiously. _ Stan talked about  _ him _ ? To  _ Richie _ ? He moaned and arched his back a little at the love bite, his cock now fully interested in the goings on. "Daddy," he whined, pulling Stan up to kiss him fully on the lips.

Beverly absolutely melted at the display, panties growing wetter as she watched. She hurried to the door, calling out for Richie and Bill, very excited to watch a little show and make sure Ben was taken care of in every way he needed to be.

“ _ There’s _ my baby boy,” Stan whispered as he shifted around so he could face Ben fully. He kissed into his mouth and grinned when Richie and Bill appeared at the door. “Hey Rich, hey Billy,” he said, peeking up from his place against Ben.

Ben preened at the praise, wiggling against Stan with little whimpers. He kissed Stan more fiercely, needing Stan inside him  _ again.  _ He'd never get enough of him. 

Richie blushed at the scene but leaned against the doorway, his hand attached to Bill’s waist. “Heya Stan. Bev, you look lonely,” he teased.

Beverly grinned at him, her hand slipping into her panties. "I'm  _ very  _ okay right here. I'm really happy to  _ see _ Ben getting what he wants."

Bill, red faced and slack jawed, leaned against Richie and tried to ignore how hard he was at the display. He was fascinated, watching Stan take control with Ben like he did with him. He really, really liked watching, he realized. Ben was so sweet like that, and Stan was a dream.

Stan growled into Ben’s kiss and pulled him around so everyone could see him better as he tugged down his pants. “Look at you,” he cooed while he pressed his hand against the plug resting inside Ben. Ben keened and Stan hushed him. “I plugged him up this morning, so he’d be full of me all day. So I could fuck him whenever we wanted.”

Ben didn't have control over his limbs anymore, and rocked against Stan's hand. He wasn't even embarrassed anymore--just needed Stan to fuck him then and there. " _ Please _ , Daddy."

Stan couldn’t handle teasing him any longer and slipped the plug out, taking care not to hurt him, and immediately fucked into Ben, groaning when he pressed in easily. “Fuck, pretty boy, can you take it?”

" _ Yes _ , Daddy, fuck!" Ben threw his head back as Stan thrust into him, sighing in relief as he slid home. He opened his legs wider for Stan, looking over to see Bill's own flushed face staring back at him.

Richie watched their display and Bill melt, and dropped to his knees. “You like watching, baby boy?” he murmured huskily. “I wonder if you can be good for me. Don’t look at me, look at them.” 

Bill found himself gripping onto Richie's shoulders, trying not to look at his boyfriend and do what he was told. He kept his eyes steadily on Ben and Stan. "I'll be  _ good _ ."

Richie began to unbutton Bill’s pants and dragged them over his ass and thighs. “Bevvie?” He called from the floor, “I know _ you _ like watching.”

Beverly moaned as she hit a particularly good spot and sighed. "Fuck, yeah I do. Stan said you could tell us all about how pretty he thinks Ben is."

Richie snorted. “I sure can Bev, but I’m gonna be busy, so, Billy boy,” he tapped Bill’s thigh. “Go ahead, tell them. I  _ can _ say that Stan never fucking shuts up about Ben’s  _ eyes _ ,” and he licked Bill’s cock into his mouth to silence himself. Richie pulled off for a second when he heard Bill smack his head against the doorframe, and grabbed his knee. “Are you okay? Careful, baby.”

Bill nodded, let out a little " _ Yeah _ ," and tried to continue. "His eyes, his body. Fuck, he loves his chest and his soft stomach. And his  _ ass _ . He talks in his sleep about it sometimes, how much he wants to fuck him, make love to him. Depends on his mo- _ od _ ." Richie gave him a particularly good suck, as if he were being  _ too _ articulate. "He loves you, Ben, loves--loves  _ all  _ of you. All of  _ us _ ."

Ben sobbed a little, Stan's thrusts grounding him as Bill spoke. "You love me, you love me, you  _ love _ me."

“Like a picture for us, my sweet boy, my little one,” Stan knew he was blabbing but he couldn’t help it. He held the back of Ben’s head so he had to look at Bill and Richie. He was slamming into Ben, loving the way he fell apart underneath him. “We love you, Ben baby. Bill loves you, Richie loves you.” He sped up his thrusts. “Bevvie loves you, and Eddie. I know Mike does. And  _ I, _ ” he moaned out into Ben’s ear, “ _ love you _ .”

Richie brought Bill down into his throat and began to bob his head, watching Bill cry out. He loved this, loved the taste of him. He moved his head and began to suckle on his tip before popping off. “What about what  _ you _ think of Ben, baby boy,” he insisted with a gravelly voice before going back to sucking Bill, not willing to make it easy for his boy.

Bill gripped onto Richie's shoulders, fingers digging in. It was getting much harder to think, let alone speak. " _Daddy_ , I-I think he's so pr-pretty, and sw-sweet, and br-rave," he moaned, not taking his eyes off Ben's face. "He's so smart, and is the best of us.  _ So _ wanted." His legs shook dangerously as Richie continued to suck him off.

Richie trusted Bill not to hurt him and held onto Bill’s hips so he could keep him pinned against the doorframe. He wasn’t gonna let his boy fall. He moved his mouth barely away from the tip and said throatily, “come on baby, come for us, you can do it. I know you can.”

Bill came screaming the second he was asked. Bill tried to catch his breath, still keeping his eyes on Ben and Stan, while Beverly sighed and laid against the pillows, oh so happy and  _ close _ .

Richie licked Bill clean until he started to shake. He rested his head against Bill’s hips before lowering Bill next to him on the floor. “So good, baby,” he purred, nuzzling at Bill’s face.

Bill curled in on himself a little, suddenly realizing what had just happened. He was a little mortified, just came with the territory of already being a little shy, he supposed, but he allowed Richie to nuzzle him and love on him with sweet giggles.

Richie cooed at Bill, telling him just how good he was. “You did just what I asked, baby.” He pulled Bill into his lap protectively, noticing Bill’s embarrassment. It was big, to do it with so many of the others. He wanted Billy to know he’d keep him safe, that this was good. 

Bill hid in Richie's neck, allowing the other to lavish him in praise while he caught his breath, still shaking a little from having been so open and vulnerable.

Ben shivered as Bill and Stan complimented him, sharing a look with Beverly as she pulled down her pants and panties for better access to herself. He pulled Stan into a deep kiss, trying to tell him just how much that meant to him as the thrusts got harder. "Thank you, Daddy. Oh, fuck, this feels so good, thank you,  _ Billy _ ."

Stan cooed to Ben with a soft face but didn’t let up with his pace, trying desperately to hit Ben’s prostate. He needed Ben to cry with how much it was, how good. Needed Ben to know how good he  _ was _ .

He glanced at Bev and grinned at her, loving the faces she was making from pleasuring herself. She gave him a blissed out grin back, having finally came hard against her hand. 

Stan leaned back down to growl in Ben’s ear.“Hmmm, do you think Richie will fuck Bill after this? Do you think you’ll fuck Bev? Look what you’re doing to them, pretty boy.”

Ben was on the verge of tears already, but they came quickly as Stan began to hit a good spot over and over. He didn't need to look at the others, as Bill's scream and Beverly's sighs spoke for themselves, but he chanced a look. "Daddy,  _ want _ it."

Stan kissed him filthy and gently prompted him. “Come for me Ben, come for  _ us _ . Right now.”

Ben came immediately, screaming as he rode out the orgasm. He was absolutely wrecked, tears flowing down his cheeks as Stan continued to fuck him, the overstimulation feeling painful but  _ good _ .

Stan ground into Ben once, twice more before shouting Ben’s name. He was still surprised Ben let him do this with him, let him fill him up. He started praising him quickly and pushed Ben’s tears off his face with affection.

“You did good too, Bevvie,” he added, eyes alight and sweet. Bev giggled and stretched herself out, happier than she’d been in a long time. 

Ben reached for the plug again, shyly giving it to Stan as it now seemed to be part of their routine. He kissed him gently again, pulling back to breathe before speaking. "That was so good. I think I want to wait until Mike and Eddie get back to do anything more, though. Don't want them to miss out." He looked at the others and watched as Beverly got up on the bed with them, quickly grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

Stan pressed Ben’s plug back into him with a gentle hand and then curled around him.

Bev wrapped around them both. "Richie, Bill, come on up here and cuddle with us. You're okay, Bill. You and Ben did so well, too."

Stan hummed in agreement with Bev and held out his hand for Bill and Richie.

Bill flushed, still not moving from Richie's neck. They hadn't teased him for calling Richie  _ Daddy _ , and Ben had called Stan the same thing. Maybe this wasn't so pathetic, as his brain had been telling him since it happened.

Richie held him sweetly and kissed up his face. “What is it, my shy boy?” He picked Bill up easily and took Stan’s hand. He squeezed it when Stan gave him a worried look. “Bill is fine, he just thinks too much, don’t you baby?”

Bill still kept a tight grip on Richie, his trembling starting to die down as Ben and Richie both held him tightly, as Stan kissed his forehead. "Thank you." He murmured. He snuggled into their embrace after leaning over to kiss Bev, Stan, and Ben on their cheeks. He kissed Richie's lips quickly, not wanting him to feel left out as they all cuddled.

Ben cuddled into Stan, reaching out for Bill and Richie as well. As they got comfortable he immediately tugged them closer, wrapping his arm around Bill and trying to soothe him, not wanting him to be shy with them. 

Beverly smiled at her boys as she turned on YouTube, starting up a scary story narration before snuggling closer to Stan. He'd been who she considered her closest best friend, and she was so happy to be able to be with him like this now. 

Stan shared a secret smile with her, one that was open and bright before settling into her shoulder and holding his boys close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading!! Please leave a kudos, and if you already have, please leave a comment! You can follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch. 
> 
> Next chapter: Bill/Richie/Bev/Mike
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	10. Richie/Bill/Mike/Bev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Bev: First time, vaginal sex, exhibitionism (with Mike and Richie), dirty talk
> 
> Richie and Bill: rimming, anal sex (Richie top, Bill bottom), Daddy Kink (Bill calling Richie Daddy, cute names, cute voices), praise kink, dirty talk, exhibitionism, voyeur (with Mike and Bev)
> 
> Mike and Bev: cunnilingus, vaginal sex, Daddy Kink (Bev calling Mike 'Papa', cute names, cute voices), praise kink, dirty talk, exhibitionism, voyeur (with Richie and Bill)
> 
> Mike and Richie: Voyeur (Bill and Bev)

Mike and Richie were talking animatedly, Richie’s hands flying every which way, and Mike laughed and laughed. Mike went on and on about Horizon Zero Dawn, a video game that Richie happened to know way too much about. They had made it to the cabins from the main house, Mike pointing out the narrative that Aloy believed at the beginning of the game, when they heard Bev moan through Richie’s cabin door. They both froze, unsure if they should interrupt. They  _ were _ all together, but that didn’t mean that they could just barge in. Did it? 

Bill’s voice sang through the doorway next and Richie and Mike shared a look. They both knew Bev and Bill enough to know that if they weren’t welcome, then they’d tell them off. Almost smug, Richie opened the door to Bill laying on top of Bev, a hand under her shirt. Unfortunately, Richie didn’t  _ knock,  _ so Mike kicked at Richie’s foot when they startled their partners. 

Bev screamed in surprise out of a kiss with Bill, and Bill dropped his head down into the corner of her shoulder and neck to hide (with a yelp that he would deny later). Bev started to laugh when she saw who it was. “Oh my god, you scared us!”

Bill, very slowly, came out of hiding. "I thought you guys were  _ watching a movie? _ "

"Fuck the movie, I found you guys.” Richie teased, giving Bev an apologetic kiss before coming up behind Bill and giving him a smack on the ass, a wide grin on his face. "You wanted to be greedy with our girl? Show us what you were doing, baby. I think she liked it." 

Bill jumped, gasping at the small spanking that had gotten him rock hard again after his erection had been scared away.

Mike silently shut the door behind them. He apologized for Richie before making his way to the bed as well, taking a seat on the side opposite Richie and kissing Bill's cheek, then Bev's. Richie stuck his tongue out at him and Mike flipped him off. "We didn't mean to scare you. Keep going, honey, it’s okay."

Bill nodded at Richie and Mike's commands, leaning down to kiss Bev's neck as he continued to play with her nipple, softly now that he had accidentally been rough with it when he screamed, and then quickly worked to get her shirt and bra off. He took one into his mouth and played delicately with the other.

Richie whistled low and stepped completely behind Bill. He couldn’t see Bev as well, but he wanted to tease Bill too much. He reached out and pushed Bill’s head lightly, holding his mouth down on Bev’s chest. “She tastes good, doesn’t she, baby?” He mused with a grin.

Bill moaned, not caring in the slightest at the noises he was making. He came off of her with a loud pop and groaned before taking her other nipple in his mouth, allowing his hands to go down to her hips. He tugged off her pants and underwear before lightly dragging his fingers up her folds, lightly starting to circle her clit.

Mike watched them hungrily and placed a hand on Bev’s head to center her. “How does he feel, Bev? You feel good, doll?”

" _ Fuck yes, _ " Bev moaned, letting her legs fall open for Bill and the others. “ _ So _ good." She looked up at Mike with pleading eyes. "Kiss me? Please?"

Mike took her hands in his and held them down on the bed before kissing Bev, licking into her mouth and moaning almost immediately. Kissing Bev never ceased to make him focus solely on her.

Bev  _ whined _ . She was suddenly desperate for Mike's kiss, and found it deliciously frustrating that she couldn't move. She nipped at his lip for a moment, then licked at it before letting her tongue slide into his mouth again.

Richie tickled down Bill’s thighs as he worked on Bev’s chest, causing his boyfriend’s skin to erupt in goosebumps. He loved how Bill looked, especially like this, all worked up and needy. He ran his hand up the curve of Bill's ass, pulling his boxers up just enough so that he could lean down and bite the roundness there.

Bill gasped as Richie bit him, and he moaned against Bev's breast and bit down harsher than he meant to. Bev writhed underneath him with a small noise he couldn’t quite decipher, and he quickly licked an apology before kissing down her stomach. This seemed to settle her, and she pet his hair gently.

Richie chuckled deep in his chest and smoothed his lips over his where he bit Bill, lavishing the area with attention before he pulled Bill’s cheeks open and licked a solid stripe up to his hole through his underwear.

Mike found himself huffing a laugh at Richie’s delight and Bev’s struggles. He cupped her face upside down and tangled their tongues together. Hell, he wanted to fuck her, but he knew Bill would fuck her first. Mike was blown away by how badly he wanted to  _ see it.  _

Bill had to take in a deep breath at that, stopping what he was doing for just a second as he got used to the feel of Richie's tongue on him. He thumbed Bev's clit again, every once in a while slipping a finger in her to make sure she was still wet, until her folds were soaking. "M-Mike, can you get me a condom?"

Richie moved his tongue in circles against Bill’s clothed rim, loving the dark patch it would leave there. He hummed against Bill’s hole in agreement with his boyfriend’s request, wanting to hear Bev’s noises again. Wanted to see how much Bill  _ loved  _ her, too, like he did. Like  _ Mike  _ did. 

Mike tossed Bill a condom and brushed the hair out of Bev’s face, cooing at her. 

Bev was in  _ agony _ . Why wouldn't Bill _fuck her with his fingers._ She pulled back from Mike for a moment to catch her breath and started to pull her legs back, rocking her hips into Bill's touch so that he's fingers would go deeper. "Oh thank  _ God _ ," she mewled.

Mike bent to whisper in her ear. “Bill’s gonna fuck you so good,” he looked up and caught Bill’s searching eyes, “aren’t you Billy?”

Bill nodded at Mike. "Y-yes,  _ so _ good." He bit his lip, hard, still trying to keep himself under control as he pulled his cock from his boxers, not bothering to take them all the way off. He ripped the condom open, rolled it down his length and began to cover the condom with the wetness that was all over his hand. "R-Rich, I've gotta move." He said it full of apology, he liked the feel of Richie’s tongue against his rim. But he needed to  _ move.  _

Richie sighed pitifully but danced out of his way, leaning over to grab a towel for himself and Bill. “Come on Bill, fuck her,” Richie teased, kissing up Bill’s side.

Bill shivered at Richie's words, leaning over to kiss Richie's head. “I’m working on it, don’t rush me!”

Richie snorted but didn’t comment, choosing instead to nip at Bill’s hip. 

Bev shivered at Mike's words and Richie’s teasing. This was  _ intense,  _ being with so many of her boys. She reached out to grip Mike’s hand as Bill got ready. "Want it so  _ bad _ , Bill,  _ please _ ."

Mike hushed her with a kiss before murmuring, “I love how loud you get, princess. I  _ know  _ Richie does too. I bet Bill will get just as loud, baby.”

Bill moved slowly into Bev, kissing her softly as he gave her a minute to get used to him. "Can I move? Are you okay, sweet girl?"

She nodded, exceptionally aroused at Mike’s words. She pulled Bill into a deeper kiss and rolled her hips to show him he was okay. “Wanted this, so  _ bad _ , Bill.”

Bill slowly slid out of her and then back, picking up his pace as she moaned. She gripped his shoulders, her nails dragging down his back as he moved, and soon he was fucking into her, hard, grunting as he did. " _ Fuck, _ I love you. I've always loved you. You're so pretty."

She only wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to go faster and crying out as he did. "I love you too, oh God,  _ please _ ."

Richie murmured little things into Bill’s ear about how good he was being, how hot he was. “You make that face when I fuck you,” he commented, when Bev threw her head back in pleasure at a particularly hard thrust. Richie smoothed his big hand down to Bev’s hips, where Bill was holding her. “You’re so pretty with it, Bev.” Bev looked right at Richie and whined, eyes glazed over and in love with them all. 

Bill started moving faster at that, blushing furiously when Richie compared his blissed out face to Bev's. He didn't believe he could look nearly as good as she did, but he didn't voice that as he continued to fuck into her. He got louder with his moans, biting back yelling about how good this felt.

Mike placed one of his hands in Bev’s hair and massaged them into her scalp. He didn’t realize how much he loved watching Bev get fucked, hell watching  _ any  _ of them, and from what he could tell, Richie was understanding that about himself too. He almost,  _ almost _ , felt like they didn’t belong there, that this was a special moment between Bill and Bev, but he knew that was just anxiety. Especially when he caught a look from Bev and grinned at her sweetly, causing her hips to falter and shake.

Bev cried out as Bill hit the perfect spot over and over, and she was just slightly embarrassed about how wet she was, how loud they were together. "Bill, please, right there, fuck, I'm gonna  _ come _ ," she screamed.

Bill rode her through her orgasm, coming right as she finished and crying out her name as he did. He stayed in her for a long moment, trying to catch his breath as she caught hers. He stared at her, adoring his rosy cheeks and wide eyed stare as she watched him, their chests heaving.

Richie pat Bill’s back and purred to him how good he was, helping him take off the condom and throwing it away for him while Mike did the same to Bev, kissing at her forehead and hair as she came down. 

Bill laid down next to Bev and kissed her, small and loving. She bit his lip and winked at him, nudging him towards Richie. He scoffed, loving their teasing, before tugging Richie down on top of him, kissing him as if he needed oxygen that only Richie could give him. He tugged at Richie’s shirt. "Off?"

Richie obliged and shucked off his pants, too, before rutting against Bill’s leg, pre-come painting the skin. “Fucking hell, Bill,” he whispered, sloppily excited in their kiss. “That was so hot, Bev looked so happy.”

Bill immediately reacted, rutting against Richie as his erection returned. “Yeah? She’s so pretty, like you.” He let himself get lost in Richie's kiss, whimpering as the other's pre-come dripped on his leg. "Please fuck me, Daddy.  _ Need _ you."

Richie felt his chest rumble as he reached out and grabbed a condom from Mike, throwing it on before yanking off Bill’s boxers to check to see how open Bill was. He was gaping and  _ wet.  _ “Fuck, did Bev help you get ready, baby?” He growled, not waiting for an answer before fucking into Bill roughly, having waited so long and been so on edge. “Daddy’s here, baby boy, you are so perfect.”

" _ Fuck, _ " Bill cried out as Richie pounded into him. “Yeah, I told her how good it felt and she wanted to  _ help. _ ” He liked being on top, but it would never compare to one of his partners owning him in this way. He gripped Richie's arms like vices, needing to hold onto him and keep him as close as he could.

Richie kissed across Bill’s face, nodding. “Bev’s so fucking good.” He heard her giggle across the bed and he grinned, licking at Bill’s freckles. “They’re like stars,” he said, almost delirious. He wanted to be in Bill all the time, and if he couldn’t be, he wanted to watch Eddie take him. “Bill, you’ve got me, okay?”

Bill moaned, trying to keep his face still as Richie worshipped him. "I've got you, always.  _ Love you _ , Richie."

“I love you too, sweet boy,” Richie murmured against his neck as he pressed hickeys into his skin. Bill was gonna look wrecked, with so many hickeys on him where everyone could see. The thought sent arousal screaming down his spine. “God, everyone’s gonna see you and know how good you are.”

"They're gonna  _ know _ who I belong to." Bill's hips rolled to meet Richie's thrusts. "I just wanna be good for you."

“Fuck, baby boy,” Richie huffed, wanting to mark him more but not wanting to hurt him. “I’m gonna be hard constantly seeing you look so fucked out after this. I’m gonna die from being reminded I have you.”

"Want you in me and with me  _ always _ ." Bill pulled him up to kiss him hard, this time allowing himself to nip at Richie's bottom lip. He wanted his Daddy so intensely that he couldn't articulate it.

“Baby boy,” Richie gasped, rutting into him a few times, before pumping into him rougher than before. “I love you, Bill, Billy boy, I  _ love _ you.”

"Daddy, I love  _ you _ , fuck,  _ please _ touch me!" Bill shuddered against Richie as he started to fuck into him harder, crying out his name as he did. He squeezed his arms tighter, keeping himself grounded as Richie talked to him so sweetly.

Oh, Richie loved it when Bill begged. Richie nipped up Bill’s jaw, cooing to him before he obliged and wrapped a spit-wet hand around Bill’s erection, jacking him off in time with his trusts. “Gonna make you come so good, baby boy, my little thing.”

" _ Daddy, _ " Bill cried, his hips thrusting to meet Richie's pace. It didn't take long for him to start to come into Richie's hand with a scream.

Richie felt like he was going to go cross eyed from staring at Bill’s face for so long, so intently. He watched him fall apart and moaned unabashedly, picking up his pace so he could come too.

Bill rode out his orgasm, still keeping his hips in line with Richie's thrusts as Richie chased his own pleasure. "Please, Daddy. Wanna feel you."

Richie swore and held Bill tightly against him. His orgasm floated through him before punching him in the gut, causing him to shout Bill’s name and collapse on him.

Bill held onto Richie, exhausted. He ran his hand through Richie's hair as the other caught his breath, gently kissing him on the head as he waited.

Richie wrangled Bill around until he was completely on top of him, keeping him pinned. “You did so good baby.” He knew he was head over heels and cooing at his boy, but his boy deserved it. He welcomed his kisses and gave him a few back. “You are my bed now,” he teased.

Bill blushed under the affection, kissing Richie back as they got comfortable. "That's okay. That means you won’t leave for a long time,” he said with a chuckle and a final peck to Richie’s nose.

Richie ran one of his long fingers over Bill’s eyebrow, before dropping his gaze to meet Bill’s. “I’m never gonna leave.” It started as a joke but his heart got the best of him and he turned serious. “Never letting you out of my sight.”

Bill felt himself squirm at that, nervous at Richie's sudden intensity. Fuck, Richie really  _ did _ love him. His blush grew, and he gave Richie a soft smile as the other traced his face. "I love you."

Richie ducked his head to kiss along the arch of Bill’s eyebrow and down across his cheek to his lips. “And I love you.”

////

Bev was ready to go again after she caught her breath. They had her so riled up and she didn’t want to stop. She gently took Mike's hand and brought it down to her wet warmth as she kissed him.

Mike hopped over her, dipping his fingers inside her and diving face first in between her legs to eat her out, rushing to satisfy her and circle her clit.

Bev cried out a strangled, " _ Papa! _ " She let her hips roll, trying to fuck herself on his mouth. He never failed to feel so good on her, and she was already so wet from Bill. 

Mike sucked lazily at her folds and her clit while she yelled, loving how she needed it so badly that she’d get it herself if she had to by fucking his face. “Someone’s a greedy girl,” he teased, licking lower, “I love it, so good for us.”

" _ Papa _ ," she whined again, crying out when he went lower. "Fuck, it's so good, please keep going,  _ please, please, please _ ."

Mike ran his hands up her thighs and held her tightly down so she had to take the movements of his tongue and the pressure of his nose. “Good girl, begging so pretty,” he cooed into her center.

" _ Fuck. _ " Nothing got her turned on more than being held down, and it seemed like Mike had learned that quickly. She tried to move as he spoke, and cried out at being unable to get away. "Please,  _ want you _ ."

“Want me, baby?” He answered, taking her clit into his mouth again and kissing it. “You want me to fuck you?”

" _ Please _ fuck me, Papa. I’ll never get enough of you. Wanted you too long." Her legs shook as he kissed and sucked her, almost not ready for this to end. She wanted Mike to eat her forever, keep her constantly on the edge.

Mike rolled on a condom, thinking, ‘ _ thank god I bought so many _ ’. “You ready for me, pretty girl? My little one?” He was trying to be gentle because he knew she’d just been fucked by Bill, and he wanted her to feel good. He wanted her to  _ come. _ Over and over, if he had his way.

"Yes, Papa.  _ Please _ ." She bit her lip before continuing quietly. "Please go slow. I love it like that."

Mike kissed her tummy with a nod and gently rocked into Bev, shallow at first, before entering her fully and moaning out her name.

"Mike,  _ fuck _ ," she panted, moaning as he slid all the way in. She tried to keep still, let him go at his pace. " _ Please _ move, oh  _ God _ ."

Mike whined, rocking out and then deeply in, over and over but at an agonizingly slow pace. “Oh Bevvie,” he sighed, kissing her one of her breasts as they bounced near his face. 

Bev preened at that, crying out when he kissed her skin. "Oh God, please,  _ again _ ."

She was so fucking  _ cute.  _ Mike fucked into her gently, like a wave. He took a nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue over it, keeping the licks in time with his trusts.

Bev was gripping his cloudy soft hair before she knew it, rolling her hips to meet him as he lavished attention over her. She wrapped her legs around him, tugging him closer and urging him to go ahead and move faster.

Mike moaned at hearing Richie come next to them and began to rut into her with focused and sure thrusts. “Good girl, taking it so well,” he murmured to her, tone sweet.

"Mike, Papa,  _ ow _ ," she hissed and winced at a particularly hard thrust, but still kept him close, knowing this pace would tip her over the edge quickly. She knew she would be sore later, but it felt too good to stop.

Mike let up, just a little, refusing to cause her any discomfort. “Sorry, baby girl.” He rolled his hips, making sure the movement wasn’t sharp like before. “Oh my little one,” he said gently into her ear, “I wanna see you come so bad, you’re always so pretty with it.”

Bev came at his words, the thought of how much he wanted her tipping her over the edge, head thrown back as she cried his name. Her mouth fell open as she rode out the rest of her orgasm, sobbing at how good her boys had been to her.

Mike swore as her walls clenched around him, pulling his orgasm out of him with a shout. His head fell into the curve of her shoulder and he kissed at her collarbone while he tried to come back to himself.

Bev rolled so that Mike was on his back, and laid half on top of him, kissing up his jaw as he caught his breath. "You're so good to me."

Mike chuckled and held her against him tightly. “You’re so good to  _ me _ , baby girl.” He wanted her to kiss him there, or anywhere, for the rest of the day. He nuzzled his face next to hers.

////

Bill kissed Richie, allowing his hands to cup Richie's cheeks. When they pulled away he just stared at Richie. How had he gotten so lucky? He turned to look at Bev and Mike, sharing a shy glance with Mike before kissing Bev's back, the only place he could reach as Richie made sure he was held tightly. He didn't want to move though, he was so content. 

Bev shivered at Bill's kiss and continued to kiss Mike, feeling the goosebumps on his skin that told her he enjoyed it.

Richie slowly ran his hands up and down Bill’s side and kissed his shoulder as he laid his head down to look at Bev and Mike. “You did so good, Bev, and so did you, baby Bill.”

Bev blushed as everything that they had just done really came to her, that they had technically all just had sex. Together. She reached out for Richie, who took her hand readily. "This was really nice. It felt right. If only our other boys were here."

Mike sighed, so filled with love and affection for his Losers. “Let’s set it up,” he offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! We really appreciate it. Is the porn writing up to par for you guys? Please leave a kudos, and if you already have, please leave a comment! You can follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch. 
> 
> Next up is Richie/Bill/Eddie and Mike/Bev
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	11. Spin the Bottle (Let's all kiss Ben!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink (calling someone Daddy/Papa, cute names, cute talk), making out, exhibitionism, voyeurism.
> 
> Billiam: Bill
> 
> Bird Man: Stan
> 
> Farm Hand: Mike
> 
> Queen Bee: Bev
> 
> Haystack: Ben
> 
> Bicth: Richie
> 
> Dr. K: Eddie

Ben was settled in Stan’s lap, toying with the hairs at the back of Stan’s neck as Eddie brought out a bottle of wine he'd gotten from the store earlier. He watched as Eddie set down a couple of glasses he'd snagged from the cupboard and washed. They reminded Ben of crystal chandeliers, the way they sparkled and the way the red wine almost danced against the sides of the cup as Eddie poured. 

"Ben, I didn't know you liked wine," Eddie prompted, catching his gaze. 

"No. It's just pretty. It gives me a headache," he admitted. "I've got whiskey in my bag, but I don't want to move." He glanced at the bottle now that Eddie had set it down and handed a glass to Stan before taking a sip himself. "Maybe we should play a game."

"A game?" Stan encouraged, pulling Ben closer so he wouldn't leave his lap. "We’ll try to get someone to grab your whiskey, baby, don't worry." He sipped his wine and tried to secretly smell it because he liked it, very much. Not too tart, but not hit you in the face sweet.

"They don't gotta," Ben said with a shrug, shy smile on his face. "I was thinking...well. We never played spin the bottle, ever. And now we have a perfectly good bottle--"

"Full of wine, still!" Eddie interrupted, grabbing it and holding it protectively. "Absolutely not, I'm savoring this."

Stan shot Eddie a glare, but there was no heat behind it. "Ed, baby, you can put it in something else and you and I can fight Bev for it." He nuzzled Ben's cheek. "I think we  _ know _ why we didn't ever play it, huh?"

Ben blushed, shifting a little on Stan's lap. He could get drunk on Stan's sweet nuzzles alone. "Too much tension back then." He glanced at Eddie. "What do you say, Eds? Will you play?"

Eddie sighed as if he was being asked to walk straight into death. "Fine, I will go and put this in a pitcher,  _ you _ can text everyone and tell them to come back." He gave them both a grin, showing that he was just teasing with the attitude. 

Ben's face became even more heated, but dutifully pulled out his phone and texted the group chat that Richie had recently named  _ Richie and his Whores _ . Everyone else had stopped trying to name it since he renamed it every thirty seconds until whoever was trying to dethrone him left it alone.

_ Haystack: Come to the main house, we're playing a game and we need everyone.  _

_ Billiam: If it's Monopoly, just go ahead and put me in jail and give Stan everything. _

_ Haystack: It's not Monopoly, Bill. You're safe. _

_ Queen Bee: What is it? _

_ Haystack: A game _

_ Bird Man: Bill, baby, I'll take care of you with all my money. _

_ Bicth: I thought it wasn't Monopoly??? Eds gets  _ _spicy_

_ Dr. K: When have I ever gotten “spicy” over Monopoly? _

_ Dr. K: You’re not invited anymore, you big meanie. _

_ Bicth: But BABE, I like that you are hot. A little pepper? Caliente boy? _

_ Dr. K: That was NOT what you meant and we both know it _

_ Bicth: Maybe I LIKE you being an evil little money man during that capitalist hellscape of a game?? Maybe I think it’s cute??? Maybe I’m hiding in the bathroom so I don’t get murdered by my BOYFRIEND. _

_ Dr. K: … _

_ Dr. K: Okay get out here so I can kiss you you’re forgiven _

_ Bicth: Master has given Dobby forgiveness! Dobby is free! _

_ Farm Hand: ANYWAY _

_ Farm Hand: I'm coming, I wanna spend time with everyone _

_ Bird Man: Also, sorry lovebug, but Benny wants to kiss people _

_ Bird Man: So spin the bottle _

_ Billiam: Do not talk to me about bail money, the last time I let you bail me out I was doing your laundry for a month! Over MONOPOLY JAIL. _

_ Bird Man: Billy boy _

_ Bird Man: I mean I will take care of you. You won’t want for anything, baby. Also, you doing my laundry was cute. _

_ Billiam: ...Huh I really am a sugar baby _

_ Dr. K: Bevvie we have wine, Stan wants to fight you for it _

_ Queen Bee: I’m not fighting for wine, you’re both going to let me have some because you love me _

_ Haystack: I said no such thing! I never said spin the bottle! _

_ Haystack: Like Mike said, I wanna spend time with everyone _

_ Queen Bee: Omg Ben _

_ Bird Man: Ben is a liar! Bev he’s LYING _

_ Haystack: I AM NOT _

_ Queen Bee: We’re coming, I want wine and we want to kiss you _

_ Bicth: KISSING _

_ Bicth: Who do I get to kiss? _

Ben’s heart nearly stopped at Richie’s text and he set his phone down, hiding his face in Stan’s shoulder. "Maybe I do need my whiskey," he whispered.

Stan hushed him while he texted Bill separately from the group chat.

-

_Boyfriend <3:_ _That okay, precious, being a sugar baby?_

Bill glanced at his phone when he heard his text tone go off, heart stuttering when he saw what the text  _ said.  _ It had hurt his feelings when Richie had teased him about being with Stan for the money in the first few months they were together. He’d quickly realized it was a sore spot, though, and let it go. Sure, Bill had caved and let Stan buy things for him, but it had made him feel like utter shit that the thought even crossed Richie’s mind. Had it crossed Stan’s? Did Stan think he was just with him for money, that Stan was just a stand in for something he wanted instead? He couldn’t express enough how much he wanted  _ all of them,  _ but especially Stan. 

He bit his lip, and typed out a response. They’d never actually talked about this. 

-

Once Stan sent the text, he tugged Ben's face up and caught his lips. "Birdie, look at me." He waited until he caught Ben's pretty brown eyes with his own and touched his face. "Are you scared? You don't have to leave my lap, if you don't want to."

_ Angel boy: I mean, I'll be your sugar baby any day. But...I made it up to you, right? You kept the lights on, helped me get clothes, kept me fed and kept a roof over our heads and I did chores? And you’ll tease me for this, but I’ll miss doing your laundry and having your stuff mixed in with mine. _

Stan’s heart lurched and he pressed his face into Ben’s shoulder. Fuck, he really did miss Bill, he loved him so dearly, he was sure a whole section of his soul was just Bill’s. It was hard to believe that Bill missed him that badly, though. Even after getting Rich and Eds? He’d have to talk to Rich and Eddie about being able to still take care of Bill. He  _ liked  _ doing things for him, and making sure he was eating and had good clothes and whatever he wanted.

Eddie settled back in his chair, watching as Stan took care of Ben. It was beautiful to watch, really. He knew how much they loved each other, and for so long. And Ben needed to be taken care of just as much as Stan needed to care for someone else. 

Ben held Stan’s gaze and gently shook his head. "N-no, just nervous." He did snuggle deeper into Stan’s arms, though.

Stan held his face in his hands, letting his long fingers touch from Ben's cheek to his hair. "Let's work on that, tonight." He looked up at Eddie, eyes focused and soft. "Eds, what do you think of this idea I just had? We can spin and say something we like about Ben and kiss him? Make him feel safe?" He turned and bumped his head against Ben's to finish his thought, "Then we can pick another person?"

"I think that's a very good idea, baby." Eddie leaned forward and kissed Ben’s cheek, trying to be encouraging. "He should get rewarded for asking for this so sweetly." 

Ben nuzzled Stan's face for a moment, almost purring at all of the affection he was getting. He nodded at the idea. "Really?"

"Yes, really, birdie." Stan whispered, nipping at Ben's ear lobe.

It was Bill and Bev who strolled into the cabin first, both of them going straight to the fridge in search of wine for Bev and Smirnoff's for Bill. Bill came back moments later, grabbing a blanket before settling on the floor. "We're really playing this?"

Beverly appeared moments later, glass full of wine in one hand and the pitcher in the other. She handed Bill her cup before settling on the floor next to him and taking it back. "Is that a complaint?"

"Nope, not at all. We've just...not done that." Bill took a large sip of his Smirnoff, wanting to take the edge off his nerves after sending that text to Stan. 

Stan’s arm shot out and pulled both Bill and Bev much closer than they had been before. Stan shot Bev a grin and clinked his wine glass with hers. "You gonna out drink me, Marsh?" 

"I can drink you under the table," she grinned. "Ben's watched me put away entire liters of wine." She good-naturedly scooted closer to Bill, clinking their drinks together as well. Bill snorted, relieved everything seemed okay so far. 

Stan dipped Bill's drink so he could sip some and gave Bill a wink. "You gonna be close to me tonight?" His voice dropped lower. "I missed you, sugar." He made sure to keep a tight grip on Ben to show him that just because he missed Bill, didn't mean he didn't adore Ben. 

Bill gave Stan a dopey grin and moved forward to kiss him, long and sweet. "Missed you too," he whispered against his lips, kissing him again. “You didn’t answer me, though.” He then pulled away, trying to smile at Ben. Was Ben gonna get all of that special treatment, now, in Bill’s place? As... _ juvenile _ as it was, Bill couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the thought. Had he messed it up with Stan, by feeling weird about taking money and gifts? Would they stop flowing so freely? He’d grown accustomed to Stan’s doting, understanding that was one way he showed love. Bill had tried to encourage Stan’s other love languages, but...he still wanted Stan to dote on him. If only a little bit. God...why was he feeling this way? Stan had done more for him than he deserved, and he didn’t need to be a  _ child _ about this. It wasn’t Ben’s fault, though, so he managed a real smile before taking another long sip of his drink.

Stan watched Bill curl up on himself and rubbed a hand down his back, trying to get him to come out of his head. “Baby doll, I didn’t know what you meant,  _ did you make it up to me?  _ You mean…” His eyebrows shot up. “Did you earn it? Is that what you mean?”

_ Uh-oh _ . Bill’s eyes darted back to his drink, watching it swirl in the glass bottle. “Um. Maybe.”

Stan looked at Ben, who was studiously talking to Bev, trying not to intrude. Fuck, he loved him. “Bill.” His voice was sharp and he felt his lip twitch, biting down a wobble. “You don’t need to  _ earn my love,  _ fucking  _ hell,  _ sweetheart.” Ben leaned back against him more and Stan tried to calm down. “I just  _ like  _ taking care of you, because you’re  _ you  _ and you don’t let people help you, but you let  _ me,  _ and I’m going to do it  _ right.” _

“Stan,” he tried softly, reaching out and taking his hand to try to comfort him as well. He saw the way Stan’s whole body relaxed when Ben cuddled him, and it made him sick to know someone else had to comfort Stan because Bill had just hurt him. Fuck. “You help me so much. I love you,  _ thank you.  _ I just...earn maybe wasn’t the right word. I just want to take care of you, too. Make sure you were happy and taken care of.”

Stan softened, now just worried about Bill. “I didn’t mean to sound so mad, I just...I’d give you everything if I could, and you’d never have to do  _ anything  _ for it.” He pulled Bill until their faces touched and he kissed his nose, and along his cheekbones deliberately soft and meaningful. “You do take care of me, sweetheart. You do such a good job. I love you, okay? We can talk about it more in a little bit.” He circled Bill’s face with his hands and just looked at him adoringly.

Bill felt like crying.  _ He shouldn’t have brought this up, Stan snapped at him because he loved him so much and then proved it right in front of God and everybody and oh no, he felt  _ small. He nearly broke under Stan’s gaze but managed a nod, kissing around Stan’s lips in apology. Beverly and Ben’s conversation faded into the background, and Bill just focused on Stan’s calming coos, the familiar scent of wine on his breath and the just barely there blush that came whenever Stan drank. 

Stan purred at him, prodding him against his side and against Ben’s as well. “You’re okay, sweet baby. I’ve got you. We got you.” He kissed Bill again, and again, and knowingly kissed his eyelids. “If you need to let it out later, I can do that with you, precious.”

_ Sweet baby. Precious.  _ Bill couldn’t help the tiny  _ nnng  _ that slipped from his lips, and in his panic he hid his face in Stan’s shoulder.  _ No crying right now. _ They were supposed to be having fun and Richie and Mike would be here in seconds and he didn’t want to cry in front of all of them  _ again _ . Ben, sweet Ben, changed the subject and tried to keep the focus off of him, pulling Eddie into the conversation as well. Bill would be forever grateful as it gave him a moment to calm down.

Eddie frowned from his chair, leaning his body towards the group, obviously keyed in on Bill. Stan raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his voice light so Bill and Eddie knew it was alright. "If you're lonely, come sit by me, pretty Eddie." As soon as he said Eddie's name, Mike and Richie came through the door. Richie went immediately to Eddie and kissed him, liking the taste of wine on his tongue. 

Eddie allowed Richie to lick into his mouth for a moment before gently pushing him away. "I'm still gonna taste like wine later, baby, I've just started." He stood and moved to sit by Stan, tugging Richie to sit between them.

Mike rolled his eyes affectionately and grabbed the big bottle of whiskey from Ben's bag as he sat down next to Bev. "A rock star's drink," he teased, nodding to Ben.

Ben thanked him and took a swig, letting it roll over his tongue before slipping down his throat, the familiar burn calming him. He capped it again, setting it down as he relaxed against Stan.

Richie snagged the bottle from Ben and chugged some. They had barely dented it, and Richie was looking forward to this. He slung an arm around Eddie and an arm around Stan. Stan tried to pinch his arm away, but at Richie's pout, he let him cuddle up against him. 

All their feet were touching, and the pitcher of wine was mostly full next to Eddie. At Bill’s continued small whines Stan chased after his lips, eyes dark, hoping to distract him. "I hope Richie and Eds took good care of you." He knew what he was insinuating, and he wanted to know, even if maybe it wasn’t his business now. He wanted to know if Bill got all he wanted from them almost as much as he wanted to imagine it. He felt Ben snuggle up to him and he kissed his head, grateful that Ben was trying to be comforting, even when Stan was supposed to be taking care of Ben. 

"Yeah, Daddy, they did," Bill whispered, heart in his throat. He nibbled on Stan's bottom lip before letting him pull away and love on Ben. Maybe now he and Stan could...they could go all the way? He let a wandering hand go to Stan's hip, needing some attention from him as well.

Stan noticed Bill’s neediness and moved them so that Ben was in between his open legs and leaning his back against Stan's front. Once his thigh was free, he dragged Bill up onto it, grinning when one of Bill's leg's swung into Ben's lap and Ben grabbed a hold of it. " _ Daddy _ , hm, baby? Did you learn that with Daddy Richie?" 

"Y-yes, Daddy," Bill mewled, blushing at how open he felt right then. He let his hands fall to his lap, holding one of Stan's hands that he could reach with his own. "Is...is that okay?"

Stan looked Bill right in the eye and let him see. See all his feelings and his need for Bill and his want and how he had still been a little scared that Bill wouldn't want him anymore. He let him see that he was so deeply in love with Bill that it hurt. " _ Yes _ , it sounds so good coming from you." 

"So,” Eddie started, clearing his throat. “Stan had a really good idea. Want to tell everybody what it was?"

"Yeah, I'll tell everybody. Benny was such a good boy," he let his voice turn syrupy sweet and honey thick. "He asked for kisses when he wanted them, even though he's nervous. So I thought we could play so when the bottle lands on you, you kiss Ben and tell him something you like about him."

Ben took another swig of whiskey, blushing deeply before handing the bottle back to Richie. He kept a warm hand on Bill’s leg, rubbing it up and down softly to try to help comfort him. "But everybody gets to take turns being the center of attention," he amended. 

Beverly smiled, leaning against Mike as she sipped her wine. "Such a sweetheart. Ben, are you gonna spin so we can love on you?" 

Mike raised his eyebrows, extremely interested, and pulled at Bev's hips so he could be close to her. "Stan's so sweet, isn't he, Bevvie?" 

Beverly nodded, allowing Mike to tug her into his lap. "So sweet with his boys," she insisted. 

Mike hummed in agreement and drank some more whiskey. “And his girl,” he added, giving her a warm smile.

She squeaked but chose to only snuggle against Mike’s chest, sipping on her wine for a moment before setting it down and kissing his cheek. He was right, of course, Stan was always so good to her. Mike pet his hand through her hair absentmindedly, and Bev liked this, being able to love on Mike so openly. And his cuddles were the absolute best, she wanted them all the time. 

Ben nodded, smiling wide. "Yeah, Bevvie." After spinning the bottle, he glanced back at Stan, who still had a tight grip around his waist. "You sure you're okay with me sitting here?" 

Stan kissed Ben's cheek. "Yeah, honey. But if you want to crawl somewhere else, that's okay, too." 

When Ben finally turned back, the bottle had stopped. It had landed on  _ Richie _ .

Stan felt Richie's hand clench down hard on his shoulder which made him look over and smirk. "Well?" Like it was nothing. It was so much more than that, it was monumental, but if Stan highlighted that, Richie or Ben might blanch and panic, and that was not what Stan wanted to achieve with this exercise. 

Richie looked at Eddie, who just smirked at him in his evil knowing way, almost a mirror of Stan. He gulped and moved with his long legs into Ben's space like Ben was a prey animal. "You okay, Benny?"

Ben nodded, allowing Richie to move into his space. He crawled out into the middle of the circle so Bill could have Stan's lap, knowing that he'd kind of had a Monopoly on Stan for the past couple of days. He gave Stan a gentle nod in Bill’s direction before settling in front of Richie; he'd just take Bill’s previous spot when they were done. "'M okay." He gave Richie a smile that was almost a little too wide. Sure, they had done this before years ago. But that hadn't been too much more than a peck. Now he knew just how much Richie wanted him, and...well. He hoped that Richie wouldn't change his mind.

Stan, as he watched this moment, leaned in close to Bill and laid his chin on his shoulder. "How about you spend the night with me?" He let his voice grow a little louder. "How about Ben spends the night with Richie and Eddie?" 

"Want to," Bill rushed, turning around in Stan’s lap and hugging him tightly around the neck. It was like Stan could read his mind or see into his soul because he was always trying to give Bill what he needed. He pulled away with a kiss to Stan’s cheek, moving so that his head rested against Stan's shoulder and he could still see Ben and Richie. He wanted to see them together, wanted to see his boyfriend in action. He moved his hand up to Stan’s curls, playing with them softly as he watched. His heart had  _ ached  _ for Stan. He couldn't wait to snuggle up with him tonight. 

Richie's breath caught at the idea, almost overwhelmed. What if he wasn’t good enough for Ben? But the way Ben was looking at him spurred him on, and he nodded. "Yeah, yeah...wanna take care of Benny, Stan. I'll be good for him." Richie tugged Ben forward until he could pull him onto his lap. "Hey, pretty Benny," he whispered, zoning in on Ben like he was the only person there. Like they were alone. "You seem a little scared, wanna start small?" 

Ben glanced back at Stan, eyes wide. A whole night and Stan was already kicking him out? He frowned a little but tried to shrug it off--Bill obviously needed more cuddles from Stan, and here Richie was, offering to take care of him. He was taking that way too personally, he decided. Stan definitely still wanted to be around him. He looked back at Richie, blushing at the endearment. "Pretty?" He asked softly, moving his hands to rest on his boyfriend's cheeks. "I'm okay, Rich. I want kisses from you." Ben shivered, leaning in closer to whisper in his ear. "Wanted more since that time you kissed me," he admitted. 

Richie released a pained noise, because Ben was so adorable, with his bright brown eyes and putty lips. Richie wanted Ben so bad, he always had. "Baby," he began, running his hands up Ben's thighs and digging his hands into the soft skin. "You are so pretty, you don't know how many times..." he trailed off, looking at Ben's face like it was art before ducking his head and kissing him, dragging out Ben's bottom lip and sucking on it. He tasted like the whiskey they were sharing and he decided he wanted to get so drunk on Ben and his sounds. 

Ben whined into the kiss, unable to keep himself from pressing his body against Richie and dipping his tongue into Richie’s mouth. "How many times what?" He prodded quietly, nuzzling his nose against Richie's. 

Richie nipped down Ben's neck, nuzzling back against Ben. "How many times I’ve wanted to kiss you.” Richie looked at him seriously. “So many times, baby boy. Watching Bev get to kiss you whenever she wanted..." he nosed down Ben's throat. "I was so jealous, but I was so happy for both of you. Now I know why." 

Ben shivered, letting out a tiny moan. Experiencing so many sensations was killing him, but he never wanted Richie to stop. Fuck, Richie wanted him, too?

Mike helped Bev get comfortable in his lap, holding her like he'd always wanted to, like she was his most beloved. Mike didn’t have to hide it anymore. He saw Bev sneaking glances at Eddie and hid a smirk in her hair. Mike couldn’t blame her, and it gave him an idea. He locked eyes with Eddie and raised his eyebrow at the coupling, and looked down at Bev's cute hair, and then looked back at Eddie, like a question.

Eddie held Mike’s gaze for a long moment, giving him a knowing smile. "I think I might have other plans," he said softly. "But I would love it if you let us borrow sweet Ben again soon." He moved from his spot over to where Mike and Beverly were seated and plopped down next to them, leaning over to kiss Mike’s cheek. 

Beverly looked up at Mike, brow raised. She was ecstatic that Eddie was going to be joining them. A little _ too _ ecstatic. She'd always wanted Eddie, he was just so goddamn pretty and sweet and smart. And after seeing how gentle he could be with Bill and with Richie, she wanted him to...well. She wanted him to let loose and _ fuck _ her. She smiled at Eddie, tugging him forward and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Hello," she whispered, trying not to let her shyness get the better of her.

Eddie gave her a smile, crawling over and curling up against Mike and Bev. "Hey, Bev, you need more wine?" He gently touched her hand and gasped when he felt Mike's big hand on his back. 

"No, just you." She said with a cheeky grin. She kept him close, smiling at Mike as he spoke. She thanked him with a small kiss on the cheek.

Mike kissed the top of Eddie's head, only too happy to have him like this again. Only too happy to watch him with Bev. The possibilities were riling him up. "You gonna take care of our girl?" His tone was teasing, but he knew how Bev looked at Eddie, with so much  _ want. _ Fuck, how  _ he  _ looked at Eddie.

"Y-yeah," Eddie decided, leaning forward and kissing Mike. He was surprised when Mike licked his bottom lip, and he gasped before turning his head to kiss Bev. She let out a happy noise and deepened it, taking his hand and moving it to the hem of her shirt.

Mike kept his hand on Eddie's hip, watching with wide eyes as Eddie moaned, grabbing onto Bev's shirt to try and get close to her and into Mike's lap. This was a good sign, and he hated to be the clear headed one here, but he  _ was.  _ Mike chuckled at Eddie’s restlessness and ran his hand through Eddie’s brown hair, the waves of his ringlets swirling around his fingers. "Before we get  _ too  _ distracted, are we still gonna play the game? We do have all night." He looked at Richie and Ben with a smile, almost feeling bad for interrupting them.  _ Almost _ . "After all, I  _ do  _ wanna kiss Ben."

Stan grinned, dipping his head down so Bill could have more of his hair to tug and play with and downed the rest of his wine before pouring more. "You want more of your drink, baby?" He asked Bill, pointing out his cup that was close to empty. He was gonna wait to get up until he knew Ben was taking a break, he wasn't going to leave him while he was being kissed and loved on and  _ vulnerable. _ He knew Ben would be fine, but he was protective and he wanted Ben to know he was going to take care of him, too. 

Bill shook his head, still toying with Stan's blond curls. "No, I'm okay now," he leaned forward to whisper in Stan’s ear, " _ Daddy _ ." 

Stan’s answering growl rumbled low in his chest and he pulled Bill closer to him. "Princess," he murmured, grip tightening so Bill couldn’t escape, "you're gonna get into hot water, gonna make me take you right here." His gaze was heated. He sort of  _ wanted  _ to do that, but he was going to wait,  _ if Bill didn’t cause him to come in his pants first _ . 

Bill couldn't help his grin as he snuggled close. "I'll be good," he whispered, still playing with Stan's hair, pulling at a curl and letting it bounce back up against Stan’s head. He and Stan slotted together so perfectly, and he could feel the other man's erection against his own.  _ Finally _ , Stan was going to  _ fuck him _ . He almost couldn’t be patient, but Stan’s promising gaze would have to be enough for now. 

Ben was brought out of his trance by Mike’s question. "Oh, uh, yeah." He reluctantly moved out of Richie's lap, taking Bill’s old spot before spinning the wine bottle again. He did it a little harder than he meant to in his haste, and it spun for what seemed like forever before finally, finally landing on Beverly.

"My turn," she grinned, kissing Eddie’s cheek with a loud smack of her lips before gently maneuvering out of Mike’s lap. "I love that you're so brave, and so sweet." She moved to sit in Ben’s lap, so comforting and easy, gently pressing her lips against his own. 

Ben hummed against her lips, holding her close and deepening the kiss. Even after six years, he’d never tire of kissing Bev, how soft her lips were against his own and how her firey hair shielded them from the world. He let one hand rest on the small of her back, the other cupping her cheek. 

Beverly nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment before pulling away, smiling softly at him. "You okay?"

"I'm good," he promised.

"Good," she started, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Have fun with Richie tonight. I can't wait to hear all about it." She moved back to her spot in Mike’s lap as Ben blushed.

Ben gave her a cheeky grin before spinning the bottle again. It only spun for a moment before landing on Mike, and he glanced up at his boyfriend. Mike, who called him things like kitty and was warm and smart and taught Ben so much about history and read with him quietly when he wanted someone to be with, but not have to talk. "Your turn," he said, his shy smile back again.

Mike threw his hands up in victory and tried to crawl to Ben, but Eddie was hanging on him too tightly. "Eds, baby, I gotta show Benny some love, don't be jealous, you'll get to kiss him too." 

Eddie nodded, face hot at being caught as Bev moved in close to him. 

Mike shot Ben a private smile, one that was reminiscent of a fall day in the meadow together as he cupped Ben's face in his hands, liking the squish of his cheeks. "Hey, kitty baby," he whispered, kissing the top of Ben's nose. "I love how smart you are, and how much you fight for people." Mike then touched their lips together, licking at the seam of his mouth before sucking on Ben's bottom lip.

"Hi," Ben giggled, pulling Mike closer and allowing him to take control. He preened at the kiss, whining when Mike toyed with his lower lip. They all seemed to like doing that, and he couldn’t say he minded. The motion seemed to help him settle into being obedient and excited more easily. Ben moved until he was face to face with him, cupping Mike’s cheeks with his hands and letting their kiss become something a little more heated. "I love you," he finally whispered against Mike’s lips. Mike responded in kind, and Ben let him go back to loving on Beverly and Eddie before he spun the bottle once more. They all gave a few giggles when it landed on Richie again. He puffed out his chest and told Ben the universe was telling them something, waggling his eyebrows as Ben leaned over to kiss him sweetly on the lips before pulling back and trying again. 

This time, it landed on Stan and Bill. 

Bill shared a look with Stan, heart beating rapidly at the hunger in Stan’s eyes, before turning and smiling at Ben, moving so he could take Ben’s cheeks in his hands. "I love that you'll write with me, and that you let me see how much of a romantic you are." He leaned in and kissed Ben, giving him more than just as peck for their first real kiss.

It took Ben almost a full minute to respond in his shock. Bill was probably the one he had been afraid of the most. He fisted his hands in Bill’s shirt, keeping him from pulling away as he nibbled on his bottom lip and then just let their lips slide together easily. He finally pulled back, face flushed and eyes needy. 

"We're okay," Bill said, just low enough for Ben and Stan to hear as the others wolf whistled and joked amongst each other. "I promise, Benny." 

"Thanks, Billy." Ben leaned forward and kissed him quickly again, trying to focus on breathing. He noticed Stan was staring, and Ben cocked his head to the side. Stan didn't have to kiss him now, even though the bottle had landed on both of them, Ben reasoned. Stan did this for him a lot. 

Stan gave Ben a lewd look, needy after watching his two boys kiss and seeing Ben so riled up. It was so  _ hot _ . He motioned for Ben to come to him, and once he was in range he pushed him back onto the ground and crawled over him, in front of everyone. Maybe he was more of an exhibitionist than he originally thought. Maybe he just wanted to show Ben off. "Hey, beautiful. Are you having fun?" 

"Yes, Daddy," Ben breathed, blushing deeply.

Stan licked into Ben's mouth, needy and moaning when Ben opened up for him. "Good boy, I love you." 

Ben let out a tiny whine when their erections slid together, shivering. "I love you too,  _ ah _ ." 

Stan leaned down to Ben's neck and bit his skin, reminding Ben that he was safe and Stan was just going to be in the other cabin. 

Mike hauled Bev back into his lap and kissed her softly while he watched, erection growing, and glanced at Eddie, who was basically drooling at this point. "It's just you, sweet boy. You gonna give our Ben a good kiss?"

Eddie nodded, eyes blown wide. "Yeah. Stan, may I?"

Stan leaned back, eyes dark as he smirked at Eddie. "Sure, Eds, isn't he cute?" 

"He's just the cutest," Eddie agreed, moving forward and nuzzling Ben’s cheek as Stan backed up from them and into Bill’s arms. "I love how good you are, Ben. You’re always making sure we're okay and feel included and you're just such a good boy for us." 

"Eddie," Ben whimpered, trying to capture Eddie’s lips with his own.

"Who?"

" _ Daddy _ ," he tried.

"Good boy," Eddie said with a smirk, moving and kissing Ben with intent. He kept his chin tilted up, didn't let him move until Eddie was ready. He bit Ben’s lip, licking it and sucking it in apology before finally pulling back and toying at it with his thumb. "Gonna be swollen, poor little thing." He helped Ben up. "Go on, baby. Go see Richie."

Beverly shifted in Mike’s lap, feeling warmth flood between her legs.  _ Damn _ . Was Eddie gonna be like that with her, too? She moved a little so that Mike’s knee was against her pussy, needing some friction as she watched and wanting Mike to know just how excited she was. 

Mike held onto Bev's hips with a hard grip, slowly encouraging her to move against his knee. "Good girl, Bevvie." It was soft and in her ear, just for her. 

"Mm, Mike," Beverly whimpered, blushing hard as he started to move her. She didn't want any of them to catch on to what she was doing. She moved, though, egged on by his assurance.

Richie shifted a little, too, whining when Bill caught his eye over Stan’s shoulder. He gave Bill puppy dog eyes, pouting at the idea that he was gonna miss Bill tonight. Fuck, he was so gone with how much he loved this man. "I love you, Billy. I hope you have fun." His voice was so low now, so husky at watching his partners tease each other. 

Bill moved from behind Stan and kissed Richie, nuzzling against his nose. "I love you too, Daddy. I will. I hope you have fun with Ben." He pulled back when he heard Eddie finish kissing Ben, reminding himself that he could still be with Richie and Eddie tomorrow. He needed time with Stan,  _ right that second. _

Ben had quickly complied with Eddie’s command, almost stumbling over himself in his haste to get to Richie’s lap. He plopped into it, grabbing his whiskey and taking another shot before gently teasing the lip of the bottle to Richie’s mouth. 

Richie caught Ben and pulled him against his chest, taking a swig of whiskey as Ben steadied the bottle. "Are you all riled up from us, baby doll?" He asked, sucking at the bite mark Stan had left on Ben's neck. So Stan and Richie both liked to bite? Poor Bill and Ben, they were going to have so many marks for the rest of their lives. "Do you want me to take care of you?" 

Ben nodded, letting his head fall back against Richie's shoulder so that he could nip and suck all he wanted. "Please, Richie?" He begged,  _ baby doll _ giving him a little more confidence. Richie meant this, his excitement and sexy voice were for  _ Ben _ . "Want you." 

Stan finally stood up, legs unhappy at being on the floor for so long, even with cute boys in his lap, and laughed when he had an arm full of Bill as soon as he righted himself. "Hey, darling." He still wanted to fuck Bill here in front of everyone, so they could see how much he loved Bill, and hear how cute Bill was for him, but he also wanted it to be private and only theirs. Maybe next time. "You want Daddy to touch you?" His voice was dangerous and rough, though his tone was sugar sweet in Bill's ear. 

Bill hugged Stan tightly, arms around his neck. "I need you," he pleaded, moving so he was so close Stan could feel his erection through his pants. "I'm ready, Daddy."

Mike caught Eddie's eye and raised an eyebrow, smug at how red Eddie’s face was while he watched Bev hump his knee. "You got all worked up, hm? Can't even wait, baby?" He teased, his nimble hands keeping Bev upright as she gasped. 

"Papa," she whimpered, her pussy clenching as he talked to her. "C- _ Can't _ ." 

Eddie caught his glance and walked over, not being able to wait any longer. He took Bev's chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "What do you want, princess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We re-wrote the end so it took us a bit to upload this next chapter. Thanks for waiting! Please leave a kudos, and if you already have, please leave a comment!
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	12. Spin the Bottle, Richie and Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Oral sex (Ben to Richie), Anal sex (Richie to Ben), Anal fingering, Waiting to come, Daddy kink (Ben calling Richie Daddy, cute names, cute talk), emotions, healthy boundaries and talking, Richie cooks.

Ben nodded, letting his head fall back against Richie's shoulder so that Richie could nip and suck all he wanted. "Please, Richie?" He begged, the name _ baby doll _ giving him a little more confidence. "Want you."

Richie lifted Ben up to his feet and saluted everyone as he crowed Ben out of the main house and into his, Bill’s, and Eddie’s cabin. He locked the door behind him and held Ben up against his chest. “You want me?” He murmured, running his hand up into Ben’s hair and petting him there.

"Yes, Richie, I want you." Ben crowded close, kissing up Richie’s throat. "I was afraid that maybe...maybe you didn't want me, you know, like you want Eddie or Bill or Bev. But...now, I think you do." He pulled away to look up at Richie with big eyes. "Take care of me, please?"

Richie leaned his head back for Ben before walking them to the bed and knocking Ben backwards. Ben sprawled onto the navy blankets and Richie beamed. "I do, baby, how could I not? You're so fucking cute." He threw off his shirt and pulled at Ben's impatiently. "Off for Daddy, be a good boy." 

Ben’s breath caught as he gripped the soft sheets, and hurried to comply. "You wanna...you wanna be Daddy for me, too?"

Richie’s smile was smooth and adoring. “If you’ll have me, sweetheart.” He wrestled himself out of his pants and helped pull off Ben’s, watching the jeans puddle together on the ground, and Richie’s heart swelled. He looked up at an almost naked Benjamin in only cute blue boxer briefs and his eyes widened and went laser focused. “ _ Fucking Hell _ , Benny boy, you’re so tempting. I wanna wreck you so good, precious.”

"Please, Daddy, I want you," Ben begged, reddening under Richie’s gaze. He'd forgotten just how loving and sweet this man could be when he focused all of his attention on one person, and it made his insides feel like jelly. He toyed with the waistband of his boxer briefs before tugging them down and off, throwing them on the floor with their jeans. "Richie, c'mere. Wanna see you."

Richie turned a scarlet red and toyed with his own underwear band. Ben was so precious, and Richie was...intimidating. “I...don’t want to...scare you?” His Dom tendencies were begging him to coo at Ben, to coddle him, and lead him to the best pleasure he could bring him, but he also felt shy because, well...Ben hadn’t seen him naked before. 

"Why would I be scared?" Ben cocked his head at Richie, reaching his hands out for him. "Daddy,  _ please _ . I've been waiting for you for years. And, I  _ have  _ a penis and I've had sex with guys, so. It’s not anything I haven't seen."

Richie whined when Benny called him  _ Daddy _ , because Ben used such a cute tone when he said it that made Richie  _ need.  _ “I’m...when I said I was  _ big _ , it wasn’t...I wasn’t  _ joking….” _

Ben’s eyes were blown wide at the thought of that.  _ Oh _ . “I wanna see, Daddy.” He sat up a little, glancing at Richie hungrily. He tried to take a mental step back, not wanting to scare Richie off. “But, if you don’t want to...we don’t have to really  _ do _ anything. I want to because I love you, but I want you to be comfortable.” 

Richie stepped forward and sat on the bed next to Ben, reaching out to trace the skin on Ben’s calf. He liked the hair there, it made Richie feel less weird about his own black mess all over his body. He moved in close to Ben’s face, nosing along his neck. “I  _ want  _ you, I’m just a little embarrassed.” He rolled his legs up to his stomach and flung off his pink and white briefs, letting his cock slap against his stomach, achingly hard. 

“ _ Daddy, _ ” Ben was almost drooling.  _ Holy shit _ . “Oh God,  _ Richie _ . You have no reason to be embarrassed.” He moved so he was in front of Richie, gently moving his legs open. “Can...Can I...Can I put it in my mouth, please?”

Richie moaned, taking Ben’s bottom lip with his thumb and playing with it. “You wanna use your lips on Daddy, cute baby?” He encouraged Ben’s face to the mass of fluffy black hair at the base of his dick. “Please don’t hurt yourself on Daddy’s cock, angel.”

“Just wanna show Daddy how much I  _ like _ his cock,” Ben whispered, nuzzling Richie’s hair before kissing at the base. His kisses turned to licks, and he moved down to lap at Richie’s balls for a long moment before returning to his cock. He licked a long wet stripe up the underside, following a bulging vein. He kissed the tip before licking at Richie’s slit and fluttered his eyes at him as he took the tip in his mouth. 

Richie groaned, hands going to Ben’s cheeks and cupping them, softly, very kind. “Look at you, taking me so good, sweet boy. You’re so pretty, Benny.”

Ben purred, letting himself sink just a little further down. Richie was bigger than he could have imagined--not only long, but wide--and he was having to hold his mouth open wider than he had with Stan. But he  _ loved  _ the way Richie felt and tasted, and he liked the praise he was getting. He brought his hand up to hold the base of Richie's cock, his fingers tickling it as he pulled back and suckled on the tip. 

Richie cradled Ben’s cheeks and under his chin, rubbing his thumb against where Ben’s lips were around his cock. “Good boy, Benny. My sweet boy. You like all the nice things I’m saying, beautiful?” He widened his legs so Ben could settle easier in between them. He didn’t pull down on Ben’s head, he just cuddled it in his hands, knowing how easily Ben could choke on him if he was too rough.

"Mmhmm," he hummed around Richie’s cock. He stretched his legs out behind him, steadying himself with one hand on the bed next to Richie’s thigh. Ben let his eyes focus back up on Richie’s face, no longer so embarrassed now that they'd gotten started. He felt himself growing harder as Richie pet him, and he couldn't help but rut against the bed slightly to help relieve the ache. 

“Aw, little Benny, you getting hard, baby?” He purred, watching Ben’s hips move with greedy eyes. “Should Daddy let you, angel?” Richie tipped Ben’s chin up a little so he could watch his eyes as they looked up at Richie. Ben looked like he  _ adored  _ him, and Richie loved him. So fucking much. 

"Mm-mm," Ben hummed, stopping his movements. He wanted to wait until Richie was  _ inside  _ him to come.

Richie covered Ben’s free hand with his own, clinging to Ben’s fingers with his bigger ones. “You have such nice hands, Benny. Such an artist.”

Ben smiled around Richie’s cock when their hands touched, and he intertwined their fingers, moving up a little on his knees to hold himself up. He sunk down on Richie’s cock again, still gripping it with his hand and stopping when his mouth hit it. He bobbed up and down a few times before moving his hand, sinking down as far as he could to get Richie all the way in the back of his throat. 

Richie felt around Ben’s face, his chubby cheeks, and slick red lips, and gently pet Ben’s jaw. “Be careful, Benny boy, I don’t want my little slut to choke.” Ben’s mouth was wet and warm and the look he was giving Richie was setting Richie’s heart on fire. “I love you, angel. You look good like this.”

Ben’s eyes fluttered shut as he listened, going back to bobbing his head. He kept up that pace for a long while, starting to drown out everything around him and almost float in his subspace. He didn’t know how long it had been before he felt Richie starting to move him off, and he desperately started sucking on Richie’s tip. He wanted Richie to feel  _ good _ , had he messed up?

Richie mewled and replaced his cock with his thumb, laying down next to Ben and moving up against him. “Shhh, baby, Daddy is right here. You were so perfect for me, precious. Do you still want Daddy to fuck you? Give you his cock for being a good boy?” 

"Please, Daddy? I want your cock so bad,  _ please _ ." He snuffled a little, moving off of Richie's thumb and rubbing his eyes that had watered from his exertion. "I was good, Daddy? Promise?"

Richie helped him wipe his eyes and mouth, kissing his own pre-come off Ben’s lips, feasting on the whines Ben gave him. “You were the best, baby boy. Such a good boy for his Daddy.” He reached his hand down and found lube, messing with the cap and getting his fingers wet. “I’m gonna take care of you, don’t worry.” Richie kissed him again, licking into his mouth as his finger entered Ben, pressing inside and curling teasingly. 

" _ Oh, _ " Ben moaned against Richie's lips, letting his legs fall open wider. He opened his mouth for Richie, sucking on his tongue as it explored his mouth. He finally pulled away, gripping at Richie’s arm that was holding him. "Fuck, fuck,  _ Daddy _ . You're, you're so  _ good _ at this."

Richie beamed at Ben, cooing at how good he was. “Look at you, opening up for Daddy so well. Like you’re made for this. You are, aren’t you, precious?” He slipped in another finger, scissoring them and crooking his fingers, trying to tease Ben until he cried. “ _ You’re  _ so good at this, little sunshine. My bunny.”

" _ Daddy,"  _ he breathed, blushing. "Yeah, made for your cock. Wanna be a little slut for you." He bit his lip and curled his toes at the teasing, his hips jerking up with a whimper. "Oh, oh, feels  _ good. _ "

Richie nipped down to Ben’s chest, nuzzling his face and hair against his pecs before dragging his teeth down Ben’s cute tummy. He stayed there a moment, nipping gently at the skin around his belly button, before glancing up with sweet eyes back to Ben’s face. “You’re  _ such  _ a pretty little slut for us. For  _ me.”  _ A third finger stretched Ben open and Richie ducked his head down and added his tongue past Ben’s rim. “Oh, Benny, you taste so sweet. You wanna beg Daddy to fuck you? I can hardly wait.” Richie’s voice had gone raspy, eyes hazy. He wanted to fuck Ben so good, show Ben what he meant to him. How Ben had always stuck by Richie, how Ben had always made Richie feel safe. 

Ben let out a flutter of whimpers and breathy moans, gripping the sheets as his hips moved against Richie's face. " _ Daddy, hnng,  _ don't wanna come yet but your mouth feels so  _ good _ ." He reached down and kept a firm grip on his cock, arching and writhing when Richie’s tongue got more insistent. "Please, Daddy, please fuck me? I need your gorgeous cock in me now, please? I  _ gotta _ feel you. I want you to wreck me, want you to tell me how good I am while you use me." He just needed to be surrounded by  _ Richie  _ in that moment, needed to know Richie wasn't gonna leave. That Ben wasn't going to wake up and the past few days had been some beautiful, albeit mean trick his mind had come up with to taunt him. 

Richie growled at hearing the term  _ use me  _ and laid over Ben’s body, pulling one of his legs up and over Richie’s broad shoulders. “You want Daddy to wreck you, like a pretty little slut?” His pupils dilated. “You want me to  _ use you,  _ like my plaything?” He kissed Ben’s cheek, trying to show him that he  _ loved  _ Ben and he was safe being like this with Richie. “Tell me how you want me to play with you, sugar?”

"I want Daddy to decide when or if I come," Ben admitted, liking the feel of being so open for Richie. Fuck, he  _ really _ liked having his legs up like this. "And I want him to fuck me so nice with his whole cock. All of it, I want all of it in me. Please?"

“You asked so  _ nicely,  _ baby.” He praised, dragging the tip of his cock against Ben’s dripping rim before pushing in, moving steadily inside until he couldn’t fill him up any further. He paused for Ben to get used to being so full, holding his face again because Ben’s face was so cute. “Good boys get to come, but I wonder if you can stop yourself from coming until I say?” He leaned in close. “You won’t be in trouble if you can’t wait, but if you  _ do  _ wait, I’ll make you come again.”

" _ Fuuuck _ ," he whimpered as Richie sank in, trying to keep his eyes on Richie’s face. He felt  _ fuller  _ than full, more full than he had ever been in his life, and it made it hard to breathe for a moment. He took a few deep breaths before finally settling, nodding at Richie’s instruction. "I'll be so good for you, Daddy. I won't come until you tell me to. I can be a good boy."

Richie pinched Ben’s cheek with his fingers, kissing his forehead, sweet and quick. “I need you to know that you are  _ always  _ good, Benny. You are never  _ a bad boy,  _ you are only my good boy.” he forced Ben to look at him, licking at the seam of his lips. “Do you hear me, little bunny?”

"Yes, Daddy, I'm always your good boy, your good bunny." He nuzzled his nose against Richie's, running his hands down his sides. "I can't believe Daddy’s gonna fuck me," he whispered, more to himself than to Richie. 

Richie let out a giggle, giddy with being inside Ben  _ Handsome.  _ “You gonna hold on tight, bunny? Daddy is gonna fuck you so perfect.” He felt Ben wrap around him and Richie snapped his hips, groaning at the feeling of Ben clenching around him. Richie started a rhythm, not very fast, but hard and deep, going to the hilt every time he hit home. 

"Oh, oh,  _ Daddy,  _ your cock feels so nice,  _ fuck _ ," Ben cried out, surprised at the pace but not at all unhappy. He held onto Richie as tightly as he could, rolling his hips to meet Richie’s thrusts. He felt himself growing louder, but he did not  _ care.  _ "I'm so lucky I got such a sweet Daddy, one that wants me to feel so good."

“Oh, sweet boy, it’s Daddy that got lucky, to have such a good boy taking his cock.” He ground his hips, keeping himself seated and deep inside Ben, growling with want at Ben’s twitching hips trying to fuck onto him. “I promised you I’d take care of my bunny, and I keep my promises.” He flicked his hips, quicker this time, beginning to go fast until he was grunting with effort. A thought came to him and he grinned, wicked. “Stan told me you liked to be plugged up. I should get you one with a little bunny tail. Wouldn’t you look so cute like that?”

"Stan told you?" Ben nearly croaked. Who  _ else  _ had he told? He didn't stop trying to take Richie deeper, though, and nodded. "I...I think we should try that," he whispered. "Daddy Stan wanted to stare at my plug while it was in me, and...I got shy. Maybe...maybe something like that would help. I wanna be on display for you and Stan, if...if you wanna...if you wanna  _ look _ ."

“Yeah, he was rabid with how hot it made him, he was pacing around my cabin yelling about it. He loves you so fucking much.” Richie reached down and tugged carefully on one of Ben’s nipples, teasing him. “I  _ do  _ wanna look, bunny. You have such a cute and round ass, I wanna leave marks all over it, I wanna  _ kiss it,  _ and with you in a cute little bunny plug?” He sped up his rolling hips, grabbing Ben’s other leg and throwing it over his shoulder. Now he could press his chest against Ben, bend him in half. “Oh, we could put you in little ears, make you our sweet pet. You’d like that, wouldn’t you bunny?”

Ben was floored. Stan liked it that much? Stan liked  _ him  _ that much? And Richie liked his ass that much? He trembled against him, letting Richie situate him however he needed. "No ears," he murmured. "But...but I'll be your pet, Daddy. Let you mark me up.  _ Want _ you to mark me up." He pawed at Richie’s chest now, eyes wild with want. "You feel so good, Daddy, make me feel so small and safe." 

Richie used his leverage to kiss Ben, sloppy and grinning. “No ears, I promise. You really wanna be Daddy’s pet? Let Daddy own you, take care of you, keep you safe?” Richie’s cock twitched at the thought, and he had to stave off coming at his own words and the look in Ben’s eyes. “You make  _ me  _ feel safe, bunny.” He gave Ben a peck on his chin and held himself up with one hand, and moved his other down to Ben’s rim, feeling himself go in and out of Ben’s greedy hole. “You want more, pretty pet?”

"Yes, yes, yes, Daddy. Want you to own me." He blushed as Richie teased around his hole. "Please, Daddy? Can I have more?"

Richie was gonna make Ben come so fucking hard, he was so perfect. “Let me know if Daddy overwhelms you poor ass, okay, baby?” He pressed in his index finger, just a little at first, but when Ben wiggled his ass he laughed and pushed it in completely. The feeling of his cock sliding in and out of his Ben and his own finger made him almost dizzy with it. “When Stan isn’t here, you sit on my lap with Bill. There’s room for you, do you understand?” He wasn’t sure where the possessiveness was coming from, but he was needy with it. 

Ben blushed and nodded immediately. "Y-yes, Daddy, I understand." He was quiet for a minute, letting himself get lost in the feeling of being  _ full _ . "But...you promise if Bill needs to be with just you, you'll let me know?" 

Richie pressed another finger in with the first, slowly rubbing against Ben’s inner walls. “Baby, Bill and I will talk about it, okay? You don’t need to worry. You care so much about us, you’re the sweetest gem.” He curled his fingers and moaned at how good Ben felt clenched down on him. “Let me take care of you, bunny. Let Daddy keep you.”

"I'll let you, Daddy." Ben wiggled a little, getting used to the feeling. "Daddy? Have you always wanted me like this?" He blushed, glancing down to try to watch Richie move inside him.They were so close that he couldn’t, so he just buried his face in Richie’s neck. This was better, anyway. "You...you've always been so protective, and...and that morning after Bev and I got together, all you wanted to do was hold me even though you were having a rough time." He was getting overwhelmed by how  _ good _ this felt with Richie. 

Richie slowed his hips until they rolled like the tide in and out of Ben’s ocean. “You were so sad, that next morning, honey. You were so tired, and scared. And I had just kissed three of the six people I’d always wanted to kiss. I wanted to  _ show you  _ how loved you were.” He started to fuck his fingers in time with his soft thrusts, thinking and watching Ben with soft eyes. “Yeah, I wanted you like this. For a long, long time.”

"It worked, Daddy. I felt so loved." He kept his face buried in Richie's neck, little breaths coming out as Richie fucked him. "I dreamed about you fucking me," he whispered. "I never could come up with anything close to this. Eddie didn't lie when he said the sex was incredible."

Richie rolled them to their sides so Richie could touch Ben with his free hand. He cradled Ben’s head onto his shoulder, supporting him. “I dreamed about you too, all the time. Wondered what you’d sound like.” He groaned. “You sound like a song, Benny.” He blushed at the compliment and curled his fingers inside Ben again, smile small and affectionate. “That means a lot, sweetheart.”

Ben’s tummy flipped and he settled against Richie, shy again. He let out a moan, his cock dripping as he came close to the edge. "Yeah, Daddy? I sound good?" He couldn't move like he wanted to in this position, just had to take what Richie would give him, and that thought alone almost made him lose his control. "Daddy, please,  _ use me. _ I wanna feel your come drip down my legs. Wanna feel owned."

“Can you handle it, sweet boy? Can you wait to come?” He didn’t wait for an answer, he took his fingers out of Ben’s hole and used both hands to hold Ben’s hips with his rough hands. He used his grip to make Ben take all of him, before setting a fast and deep pace, keeping eye contact with Ben, smiling like he thought it was cute that Ben was begging. “You wanna be my cumslut, bunny?”

"Yes, Daddy, I can wa _ it _ ," Ben begged, sighing in relief as Richie  _ really  _ went to town on his ass. He let out a couple of yelps of pleasure, so  _ happy _ that Richie wanted him so badly. "I'm your cumslut, Daddy." He blushed, Stan called him the same thing. "Did...Did Daddy Stan tell you how much I like being full of come?"

Richie’s grin turned wicked. “He did. Told me how you like to feel it inside when you are all plugged up. But you want me to make you dirty, don’t you? Daddy can do that.” He grunted as he fucked into Ben, trying not to go too hard, but wanting to pound him into the mattress. “You gonna wait, pretty baby?” He cooed, wrapping one of his hands around Ben’s leaky cock. He stroked it, much slower than his pace inside his ass. 

"Fuck!" Well  _ that  _ hadn't occurred to him! Richie was gonna touch him like that and tell him to  _ wait?  _ He bit down on the pillow close to him, trying to regain his control as he whimpered. "Yes, Daddy, gonna be a good boy and wait." It took him much longer to get that sentence out than he cared to admit. "Wanna be dirty, Daddy. Please? Want you to fill me up and watch it leak down my legs,  _ fuck _ ."

Richie kissed at Ben’s neck, biting at it like cotton candy, and kept his hand moving nice and slow over Ben’s cock. “Gonna make a mess of you, baby. I’ll even try extra hard to come in you more than once, watch it get all over you.” He sped up his thrusts, cock pounding hard into Ben’s ass. “Should I come first? Make you wait?” He was suddenly whispering in Ben’s ear. “Or is my bunny wanting to come now? Do you think I should let him?”

"Daddy comes first," Ben was crying now, the overstimulation getting to him. It felt so good that he didn't want to stop, though. "Please, Daddy! Please come for me, please, please,  _ please _ ?"

“Good boy, asking so pretty.” Richie let himself fall, so easy after feeling so good for so long, being inside Ben was a  _ dream.  _ “Daddy's coming, see?” He cooed, his breath punched out of him when he came, stream after stream inside Ben. “Fuck, Benny,” he moaned, his free hand starting to move again around Ben’s neglected erection. He blinked at him with a dopey expression. “Bunny wants to come on Daddy’s cock? Wants to be a good boy?”

"Oh, oh, oh,  _ Daddy, _ " Ben preened, his legs pulling back a little as if he could open himself up  _ more  _ for Richie. "Your come feels so nice, Daddy, so warm." He watched with baited breath as Richie stilled inside him and started to touch him again. "Please, can I? So  _ close _ , Daddy." 

“Such a good boy!” Richie cooed, speeding up his movements. “ _ Come,  _ bunny. Come for me, all over my hand.”

Ben let go immediately, not needing to be told twice. He sobbed as he did, ashamed at just how needy he had been for it. He didn't stop coming for what felt like a full minute, trying to watch Richie’s face to gauge his reaction. "Fuck, fuck, I'm sorry--I...I must look pathetic, oh God--"

Richie rolled them so he was laying on top of him, still inside him, chest to chest. “Benny, sweetheart, what’s all this?” He kissed his cheek and used his not come covered hand to wipe away some of Ben’s tears. “Baby, I love you, please look at me.”

Ben looked up at him, face red. "'M sorry, I love you." That had just been a  _ lot,  _ and he had to remind himself that this usually happened whenever he had his first sexual encounter with someone he loved. Like it had with Beverly, with Stan. It probably would have happened with Mike if he hadn't already had a small attack with Stan. "Just, just feeling a lot, is all. I get scared when I'm vulnerable like this." He breathed deeply, tugging Richie closer. "You were perfect, this is just me...being weird."

Richie kissed along Ben’s forehead as he listened, fluffy Ben’s soft brown hair as he went. “You aren’t weird, Benny, being vulnerable is scary.” He laid his head down in the crook of Ben’s neck and nuzzled him there. “You did so perfect, baby boy. I’m so  _ proud  _ of you.”

"Proud?" He asked, voice small. 

Richie nodded from his comfy space on Ben’s shoulder. “Yeah, you listened so well, and you were so open and cute with me.” He kissed Ben’s skin near his lips over and over. “Daddy has such a good bunny.”

Ben snuggled close, holding Richie against him and burying his face in his hair. He wanted to be  _ open. _ He wanted to be able to do that with Stan, too. He blushed a little as he spoke again. "Do you...do you wanna watch your come drip out of my hole, now?" Maybe, if he could do this, he could let Stan stare as much as he wanted. 

Richie moaned, the idea making him start to harden inside Ben all over again. “Fuck yes, Benny.” He kissed down Ben’s chest with tiny licks and finally, sadly, pulled his cock out slowly, whining as his come dribbled out of Ben as he did. “Look at your cute little hole, I think it misses being full already.” As he teased, he pressed his finger through Ben’s come, fucking it back into Ben’s ass with a gentle grin. 

"Mmhmm, Daddy, it likes being full," he whimpered, blushing deeper as he called it  _ cute.  _ "You own me, yeah?"

Richie nuzzled against Ben’s thigh, uncaring that he got some of his own come on his face. He took a big bite of Ben’s round ass, moaning when Ben clenched down around his fingers. He released his teeth and licked at his mark, kissing it. “Yeah, yeah, I own you, bunny. You’re  _ mine _ .” He pulled up a towel he had thrown on the floor for them and wiped up the come that had slowly dripped down Ben’s legs, cooing when he removed his fingers and Ben whined. “Let Daddy take care of his pet,” he whispered, coming in close to Ben’s face and kissing his cheek. “Can I carry you to the kitchen? Get you some food and water?”

"Yes, Daddy," Ben whimpered, moving his face so he could kiss Richie’s lips. Richie grabbed his boxers and handed Ben’s his own briefs, grinning at Ben’s shy smile. Once they weren’t completely naked, he let Richie pick him up, no argument left in him. He snuggled close to his chest, hiding his face in Richie's neck and leaving soft kisses there. Once they got to the kitchen, he allowed Richie to settle him in a chair while he bustled about. Ben was fucked out and now extremely tired, but he liked having moments like these with Richie. 

Richie had trouble pulling himself out of the gravity pull that was his love for Ben, and his need to be touching him at all times, but he succeeded, opening the fridge and pulling out cabbage, peppers, mushrooms, and cauliflower. “Gonna make you veggies, you want chickpeas, love?” 

"Mm, yes please." Ben sat and watched, enraptured as Richie worked and the muscles in his back moved flawlessly under his skin. Watching Richie was like watching water, somehow. It was always moving, yet calming. A presence he didn't want to be without. Ben cleared his throat and thanked Richie with a nod when his boyfriend presented him with a glass of ice water. "So...how does it feel? You finally got Bill  _ and _ Eddie."

Richie hummed at Ben’s question, grabbing a sauce pan and heating it up, and began to chop up the veggies. “I honestly never even thought I’d get  _ either _ of them, let alone  _ both _ .” He finished chopping the cabbage and wiped his forehead, flinging it into the pan and moving on to the peppers. “Having Eddie is...everything. I am living my best life. But the fact that Bill? Would even...look at me, too? Love me too? Let me love him, like Eddie lets me?” He shook his head, like he was sure he was hallucinating. “What about you and Stan?”

"Bill’s always looked at you, just like Eddie did. Like he did with Stan, and like Stan does with him. And you're wonderful, how could they not want you?" He shifted in his seat, taking a long sip of water. Stan would never look at him the way he looked at Bill, or the way any of them looked at one another. He'd thought once that he and Beverly had that same pull, but that was before he recognized the way she looked at Mike. The way Mike looked at her. It was  _ different. _ That was okay, too. He knew Beverly loved him and would never up and leave him. But he couldn't help but feel like he was still just a smidgen too late to being loved in that way. And it hadn't helped matters that he'd avoided Stan since they'd gotten together and he found out how Bill had taken the whole fiasco, in hopes he wouldn't ruin that bond. But, it seemed he fractured his own. Stan had him for one night and went right back to Bill, each time. He understood, though. He loved each of them dearly, Bill included. But he knew it was different. And that unsettled him. If Bill freaked out and couldn't handle this...Ben knew Stan would choose him. Not that he foresaw that happening, per say, but the thought was in the back of his mind. He didn't think Bill would, though. Bill loved Richie and Eddie too much to be without them. He realized he’d been quiet a beat too long and set down his glass, letting the melting ice swirl a little before he spoke. "They're good, great even," he summarized, trailing his finger down the glass. "I think,"  _ I think I love him more than he loves me _ , "I think he's forgiven me for pulling away for awhile there."

Richie scraped the last of the peppers and let them sizzle on the oil, careful not to touch his eyes while he went to cut the mushrooms. Something in Ben’s tone stopped him, and he chose to just throw them in whole. He dumped the already cut cauliflower (thank you Stan) and turned to face his boyfriend. “Forgive you? He wasn’t mad at you, he was worried about you.” He walked to the sink and washed his hands with Mike’s grandmother’s favorite soap, some kind of oatmeal vanilla thing that made his hands softer. He dried his hands on his boxers and really looked at Ben. He was thicker than the rest of them, just a few inches shorter than Stan, but somehow made himself look tinier than Eddie and extremely unassuming. “Ben...what are you thinking? Please, talk to me.” He would admit that there was some begging in his tone. 

“A lot of things,” he said quietly. “Just...I know who comes first, there. That’s all.” He let his finger trace the rim of his glass for a moment, biting back other things that were worrying him. “I don’t know, Rich. It sounds silly when it comes out of my mouth. I know we all love each other so much and no one needs to be lonely or anything, but there’s something just a little different about what I feel for Stan. Kind of like with you and Eddie and Bill, and Stan and Bill, and Mike and Bev. It’s what I thought Bev and I had for a long time. I can’t put my finger on it.” He reached out for Richie’s hand, taking it in his own and stroking it. “I think I’m just scared, and I haven’t been able to get these thoughts out of my head since I had to stop seeing my therapist. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be putting this on you.”

Richie got down on his knees, pulling Ben’s head down against Richie’s broad chest. “Honey...we all have different and special relationships with each other. None of them are  _ more important _ . There’s no hierarchy, sweetheart. Besides, how you feel about Bev is how Stan feels about Bill. I know it. What they have is so important, and what you have with Bev is...like, sacred. But you  _ need _ to know how Stan feels about you, Benny. How you feel about Stan, that’s how he feels about you.” He massaged his fingers into Ben’s hair as he spoke. “It’s like, we are all in a spider web, all connected, just some of us are...nearer? But all integral and so in love. And Eddie and Bill...I think they are my colors, the colors only I can see, you know? And the rest of you are all complimenting hues that are my soulmates. That’s Stan and you, Benny. That’s what Bev has with Mike. Just because it's different does  _ not _ mean it’s better than what you have with Bev, sweetheart. What if Bev was saying this, hm? What if Bev thought she was second best to Stan?”

Richie had a point. A very good point. It would break her heart if she thought that. “She’s not, though. She’s everything to me, and she knows that. I hope.” Ben took in a deep breath and closed his eyes; being able to just focus on Richie’s voice, the way it rumbled through his chest and the way that his breath felt against Ben’s hair calmed him. Sometimes, if he had too many things to look at, his mind would go into overload. And he’d spiral, just like he had seconds before. “Thank you, Rich. I really appreciate you.” He took another few minutes to breathe, just letting himself be held. “I really like what all of us have. I’m just very scared it can get ripped away at any moment.”

Richie understood, he did. He was terrified when he and Eddie had gotten together, that Eddie wouldn’t be as head over heels as Richie was, and Eddie would leave. “I know, being vulnerable is scary. We just have to trust them, and ourselves, that they love us, and they said they are staying, so they are staying.” He kissed Ben’s forehead determinedly, settling his lips there. “Maybe...you should go back to therapy? I don’t want you to struggle like this, Benny.”

“I want to.” He closed his eyes again, just reveling in Richie’s kiss and hold. “Bev and Stan are going to help me find a new one.” He shifted just slightly in his seat, remembering something Richie had said. “You swear he wasn’t mad?”

Richie squeezed him around the middle, liking how stout Ben was, and soft. “Yeah, he wasn’t mad at all. He was actually, um…” Richie figured Stan would forgive him for tattling. “He was kinda having a breakdown about it. Bill was being a little weird about everything, and you wouldn’t really look at him. He thought he’d ruined everything.” Richie began to kiss down to Ben’s temple. “He said something about flying too close to the sun, that Bill would leave him for me and Eds, and that you would just choose to be with Mike and Bev, that Stan had tried too hard or something.” He shrugged a little when he noticed Ben getting upset. “It wasn’t your fault, Stan has a lot of trauma too. He just loves you so much, and he’s just getting used to talking about this stuff.” Richie snorted a little, making Ben’s hair puff up. “I never thought I’d get better at something faster than Stan.”

“ _ Oh my God, I _ …” Ben got choked up and couldn’t finish. Stan had thought that? Ben was just trying to give him  _ space _ . He wanted to talk to him  _ that second, _ but he nor Bill would appreciate that intrusion right now. “He...he has to know that I...Richie, I would never leave him unless he sent me away. And he has to know that Bill is stupidly in love with him.” He wilted a little in Richie’s arms, heartbroken for his boyfriend. “Please, will you tell me in the future if he’s having a breakdown about something I said or did?”

Richie held Ben’s chin up and encouraged him to breathe. “I can tell him to talk to you, but he should work on just  _ coming to you _ himself, you know? As a couple, you should just talk to each other.” Richie once again thanked whatever was out there that he and Eddie had been to therapy together during college, because now Richie knew what to say.He kissed Ben’s cheek and nose. The food sizzled and Richie kissed him intently on lips before stepping over to the food and moving it around in the oil, and began to add spices. “He was also just scared, you know? Everything was so new, and Stan and I both have weird abandonment issues.” He turned and faced Ben, smiling at him. “It’s  _ okay,  _ baby. You guys talked about it, you worked it out. And  _ you  _ should talk to Stan about how you feel.”

“You have a point. I’m sorry, you don’t have to be an eternal go between.” He managed a smile, but it fell when Richie brought up abandonment. He, unfortunately, knew about that all too well. “He’d be upset if I didn’t.” He tugged his phone from his pocket, contemplating. It wasn’t a conversation that had to be had right then. He shot the group a quick text goodnight and turned his phone over, not wanting to look at it again unless it buzzed. “Thank you for making me food.”

Richie watched him carefully, adding the chickpeas and stirring the veggies with a contemplative look. “It’s not that he’d be upset, baby, it’s that it’s healthy to talk about this stuff. You shouldn’t keep all that locked up inside you.” He sat down in front of Ben again and took his hands when he put down his phone. The phone buzzed, and Richie watched Ben read it, and smile. “He’s cuddling with Bill and he’s making sure you are okay and that he wants you to know he loves you. See?”

Ben blushed. “You’re too good at that.” He’d gotten a very sweet  _ Daddy loves you, Birdie, goodnight,  _ from Stan in a text outside the group chat, and he shot back a quick  _ Love you too, Daddy.  _ It made him feel warm, and he had to put his phone down again to keep from dropping it with his shaking hands. “I’m really happy for you, you know. I know how heartbroken you were over Bill. I’m just glad we get to have each other the way we were supposed to.”

Richie sat up on his knees and kissed Ben, soft until he nipped his bottom lip. “Yeah, all of us. I’m so glad it’s finally happened. I’m so glad I get to do this.” Before Ben could answer, Richie licked into his mouth and held the back of his neck, fingers tangling into his hair. 

Ben giggled, pushing up and moving as close as he could to Richie, having to sidestep around the table to settle in his lap. “I’m pretty happy about this, too,” he whispered against Richie’s lips. kissing him once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos, and if you have already, please comment! We appreciate it. You can find us on tumblr at kitchen-witch-bitch and lethimrunsonia.
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	13. Spin the Bottle, Stan and Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: First time Stan fucks Bill, Anal Sex (Stan to Bill), Come play, Coming multiple times, Emotions tm, Daddy kink (Bill calling Stan Daddy, cute talking, names), D/S dynamics, Primal sex, Breeding kink, slight fisting, crying kin, edging, kink negations.

Stan  _ growled, _ picking up Bill and flying into his and Ben’s cabin. He closed the door quickly and tossed Bill onto the bed before climbing over him, rubbing his erection against Bill’s. “Do you know how much I’ve wanted this?” He purred, biting into Bill’s mouth.

"Y-yes," Bill breathed, hissing as they touched. He wrapped his arms around him, allowing Stan to lead. "I need you to fuck me, Daddy.  _ Please _ , I'm begging."

Stan hushed him, rocking his hips against Bill's just to tease him. "Look at me, babylove." When Bill did he gripped his chin seriously. "Are you sure, baby boy?" He chewed at his lip because he'd always wanted Bill but, well, could he really compare to Eddie or Richie?

"Yes, Daddy, I need you. Don't you know how long I've been waiting for you?" Bill moved his hands to Stan's cheeks, gently tugging Stan's bottom lip away from his teeth with his thumb. "I'm your babylove, still?" He worried at his own lip.

Stan hummed, chasing after Bill's thumb and kissing it. "Yeah, you're always my babylove.”

Bill had been afraid that once Stan really had a chance to be with Ben, stay the night with him for an indeterminate amount of time in their own cabin...he would forget about Bill. He shook away his own insecurity now, trying to keep his eyes focused on Stan's. "I want this, with you. I'm not scared anymore, Daddy. I trust that you're not gonna hurt me, that you're gonna make sure it feels good."

Stan’s red and blue button up was suffocating him, making him pull at his top buttons until they snapped open, and he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. "Yes. Daddy will take care of you." A bright, orange need was welling up in his chest. To mark, to claim, to protect.  _ Mine. Mine. Mine _ , he thought, even though he knew he didn't have exclusivity with Bill. He wanted Bill to be as loved as possible, but the fact that Bill would still come to him, beg him, made him feel animalistic with it? He tried to shove it down, not wanting his first time with Bill to be too much for him. "Tell me how it was, with your Daddies." It wasn't a request, but his voice was soft as he took Bill's thumb with his lips and started to suck on it.

Bill went crimson, writhing underneath Stan as his boyfriend became more...dominant. He loved it when Stan got like this; it had been nice to Dom for Stan some, but Bill really liked being a sub, too. "It was amazing, Daddy," he started. "R-Richie touched my cock so nice while we were in the car, and Eddie ate me out while Richie made me feel so good. T-Then, after Richie and I had time with you, we all went to the cabin and Richie told me what a sweet boy I am and let me stay in subspace while he fucked me and Eddie watched." He watched as Stan sucked on his thumb, his blush rushing down his chest when he saw the heat in Stan’s eyes, and continued. "Richie...his cock is so nice, Daddy. It's so big, it took some time to open me up and be ready for it but it made me feel so full. And Eddie's is so long. He fucked me right after Richie did, and I didn't come until Eddie was done." He took in a deep, shuddering breath, growing harder as he recounted it. "I was such a good boy, Daddy. Thank you for helping me be so good."

He listened, moaning around Bill's thumb and taking as far as it would go in his mouth. Stan liked hearing about Richie and Eddie, people he'd kissed but never gotten too far with. Sure, he Dommed for Richie sometimes but they’d never gotten too far. Stan always came too close to losing his control and that scared him. He didn’t want to hurt Eds, or God forbid, Rich. He may have gotten to experience a bit of Richie recently, but not Eddie, and he was elated he could if he just asked. He blinked when Bill finished and started to suck and suck on the skin against the roof of his mouth. He tried to say, “go on,” with his eyes, not wanting to let go of Bill's thumb. When Bill floundered at his request he took pity on him, not wanting to make him feel bad for not answering. He popped off of Bill’s thumb with a pout."It didn't hurt, baby? They took care of you?" He trusted Richie and Eds, he really did, but Bill was _his_ _boy_.

"No, Daddy, didn't hurt. Richie was so sweet, he didn't move until I told him he could and, and he...he kissed my tummy all over while I got used to him." He thumbed at Stan's bottom lip a little more as he spoke. "They saw how much I liked being full and wanted to help, Daddy. This morning, Eddie fucked me and then Richie did and Eddie tried to help by putting his fingers in, too." He pouted. "Couldn't do it, yet, and they stopped, but I wanna." 

Stan cooed at Bill pout, meeting him halfway to kiss him, breathing the same air and cuddling in close to him, moving to sit on Bill's lap. "You'll get there baby, I'm glad you told them when you needed to stop." He kissed the corner of Bill's cute bow tie lips.He cocked his head at something Bill had mentioned before. "I helped you, darling?"

Bill nodded at Stan, pulling his thumb back from it’s place on Stan’s parted lips and leaning forward to kiss him. "You taught me how to be patient and good, Daddy."

"You were already like that, baby. You're so good, precious." He couldn't feel as much of Bill's erection as he wanted to through Bill's stupid cargo pants (why did Stan find that  _ endearing? _ ), but he didn't mind being patient. He had time with Bill. "They sound so sweet, honey. Where did... _ Daddy _ come in?"

Bill hid his face in Stan’s neck, shifting a little at the question. Oh boy. "I don't...I don’t really know? Richie was calling me kitten and baby and princess and...it just kind of slipped out?" Bill played with the buttons on Stan's shirt to keep his hands busy, afraid he would somehow hurt Stan's feelings by telling him about any of this. Stan was ' _ Sir _ ' when his attention was on taking care of Bill, but they had slowly slipped away from that as Bill had taken the spot of being the more dominant one in the bedroom. He hadn't been in what he now knew was called subspace with Stan in so long, so he hadn't really explored that side of himself. "Are...are you upset?

"No," Stan promised, pressing his face into the side of Bill's head while Bill hid. He understood Bill's embarrassment at having to talk about it, and he wanted Bill to feel comfortable and safe in Stan's embrace. He went a bit quiet, thinking a million different thoughts. Finally, he asked, "Richie's a really sweet Dom, right?"

Bill nodded against him. "Very sweet. Gives me lots of kisses and calls me pretty and good, and wants me in his lap all the time." He nuzzled Stan's neck. "You're sweet with me too, Daddy. I promise."

Stan pulled on Bill's shirt sleeve, face hot. "What about Ed?" His voice had a lilt, and he pressed his face into Bill's nuzzle. "I...I guess." He wasn't sure what he could give Bill that they hadn't. "I just...I guess I'm just colder. Or, I seem to be."

"He's sweet with me, too." He pulled away for a moment, cocking his head at Stan's words. "What makes you say that?"

Stan shrugged uselessly. "You...when you were first trying to be a sub, with me..."

Bill’s brow furrowed. "Is...is this about me calling you  _ Sir _ ?"

Stan nodded. "I don't...like it as much...as when you called me Daddy today." He scratched at the back of his neck. "It's so cute when you say it, and it makes me..." he cleared his throat, happy that Bill couldn’t see him struggling. "I don't know. Feel things?"

Bill nodded while he squeezed Stan tightly and nuzzled back into his neck. "'S cute?" He chewed on his lip for a long moment before speaking. "You know, back then...I didn't know calling other people _ Daddy _ in bed was a thing? But I think  _ Sir  _ was just...a placeholder for it. Even though I might have said it with Richie first... _ you _ were my Daddy first. You've always taken such good care of me." He snuggled as close as he could, trying to stick himself to Stan. "I love you, Daddy. What does it make you feel?"

Stan let out a choked sound, pulling Bill back against him until Bill was in his lap."Yeah? I'm Daddy,  _ your _ Daddy?" He held onto Bill's face, cooing at him. "I love you, baby boy, so much." 

"Yes, you're my Daddy, and I love you more than I can say." Bill fought down his urge to hide as his blush got deeper; he needed his Daddy to know how much he wanted that. "I am yours, Daddy. I always have been. What does it make you feel?" Bill tried hesitantly, peeking out at Stan.

Stan sucked a hickey on Bill's shoulder, kissing it sloppily,and nipped at the bruise that formed before he answered. "Makes me feel like I wanna...keep you safe, and protect you, make you mine. Own you, show you how adorable you are."

Bill tugged at his own shirt, a Polo he was pretty sure Stan had bought him not long ago, fully taking it off and folding it like Stan had taught him before setting it aside. "You wanna show me you mean it when you tell me I'm precious? Adorable?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at Stan.

"Oh, are we being cute?" He purred, clutching at Bill's ass and rolling him forward against his hard cock as he dragged his teeth along Bill's sharp collarbone. "You want me to prove it, beautiful?" Stan pressed his lips close to Bill's ear. "You're gonna be so gone with it, won't be able to tease me, won't be able to think."

Bill moaned when he felt Stan's erection, shivering at just how hard Stan was for him. "If I'm being cute, does that mean I'm making Daddy happy?" He preened at Stan's breath in his ear; it never failed to make him weak in the knees, almost dumb for Stan. "If I'm being cute, do I get Daddy’s pretty cock?"

Stan growled, pushing Bill onto his back and covering him possessively with his whole frame. "You always make Daddy happy," he promised, trying not to be too rough with him. "You want Daddy's cock? You wanna be good for Daddy?" His voice was pouty, like he thought Bill was so cute and so easy to play with. He felt Bill's cock twitch against his thigh and gently bit down on Bill's shoulder, before pressing his teeth in deeper.

"Yes, Daddy, I wanna be such a good little boy for you. I need your cock, Daddy." His voice came out breathy; Stan biting him was getting him all riled up. He started undoing the buttons he could reach on Stan's shirt, wanting to get him undressed first.

"Such a good little thing," he cooed, taking Bill's hands and sucking on the tips of each finger while staring at him with dilated eyes. "I make the decisions, precious. Go ahead and take off your pants. I wanna see you."

Bill mewled, immediately following his instructions and fumbling with his pants with his free hand. He managed to pull them off in one quick motion, tossing them on the floor. His cock made an obscene sound as it slapped against his tummy, pre-come already running down it and dribbling on him. "You're in charge, Daddy. I'm sorry, just got 'cited."

Stan kissed up Bill's arm, licking at the line of freckles he had near his elbow. "You're okay, you're doing so good, baby boy." He faintly touched Bill's wet cock with his long fingers, smirking at how riled up Bill already was. "You sure you wanna do this, angel face? How should Daddy play with his toy?"

Bill sank into the bed, much calmer than he’d been moments before now that Stan was touching him, loving on him. "I want you so bad, Daddy. Can...can Daddy open me up real nice?"

Stan nodded, nipping at Bill's lips while he opened the lube and playfully dripped it against Bill's hole. He quickly pushed a finger past Bill's rim, moaning when he found him open enough for two. "My pretty boy must have felt so empty." He curled his fingers, giving him a playful pitying look.

Bill gasped as the cold, wet substance hit him, but quickly relaxed again when he felt Stan's fingers inside him. He let out a happy little sigh, no longer caring enough to be embarrassed about how needy he was. "I was, Daddy," he said with a pout, jolting as the fingers in him curled and teased. "Mm, love your fingers. They're my favorite."

Stan prodded him with a third, eyes on his face, intense and wide. “Oh sweet boy, that makes Daddy so happy.” He offered two of his other hand’s fingers up to Bill’s pouty lips, teasing at the seam. “Daddy will always give you what you want.”

"I want Daddy to be happy," Bill whimpered. He took Stan’s fingers into his mouth and sucked on them happily, watching Stan with wide, lust blown eyes. As much as he loved the others, Stan would always have a special place in his heart. This was the person who had been his best friend for years, had taken him under his wing and took care of Bill after Bill had spent so long taking care of everyone else. Stan had run away with him, shared space with him, had waited until Bill was ready. Bill was overcome by just how much he loved Stan, how lucky he was to have someone like this in his life. He kept sucking, not breaking eye contact with Stan and hoping he could see how much Bill truly loved him in his eyes.

Bill looking at him like Stan was something that was worthy of touching Bill caused him to buckle under the weight of how much he  _ wanted _ . He’d waited so long to be with Bill like this, and honestly, he would have waited forever. Stan teased his fingertips along Bill’s tongue while dragging his messy fingers out of Bill’s hole. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna make love to you now, okay, babylove? Gonna make you feel so much.” His tip grazed against Bill’s inner thigh before he was sliding inside, gasping at how floaty he already felt, how he wanted to pin Bill to the mattress and fuck him; but he also wanted to be so sweetly slow, make Bill cry.

"Oh, fuck,  _ Daddy _ ." Bill pulled off of Stan’s fingers, needing to be able to communicate with his words, too. He took Stan’s hands in his own and intertwined their fingers before letting them fall back on the bed, not breaking eye contact with Stan as he breathed and let him finally slide home. He clenched around his boyfriend and whined. "Please don't move just yet, Daddy? I like having you in me. Wanna just feel you for a while, please?"

Something very soft and calm snapped inside Stan’s chest and he was thrown. It felt like when he made love to Ben for the first time, so heavy and important. What Bill was holding out to him was so desperately important, and Stan was not going to break it. He would do everything he had to do to be better for Bill, for Ben, for all of them. “Okay, baby boy. Daddy’s got you.” He let himself rest inside Bill and lifted Bill’s head up with his hand, bringing him to his lips and giving each curve a kiss. “Like hearing you call me that so much, angel.”

"I'll call you that all the time if you want, Daddy," he whispered against his lips, nuzzling his nose against Stan's. "I'm your little boy, Daddy. Always have been. I love you, do you promise me you know that?" He let himself just bask in the happiness of that moment--sure, he had fucked Stan often, but this was so different. This felt...it felt like he could really let go. And he trusted Stan enough to be this vulnerable. 

Stan let out a small laugh, kissing Bill’s nose. “I’d like that, but if you’re not careful I might get too excited for you.” He settled on top of Bill, nuzzling into Bill’s neck. “I promise I know, baby. You’re mine, my little boy.”

Bill giggled; Stan's hair and face against him tickled and his shoulder raised just a touch, but he wasn’t about to let Stan quit what he was doing. He craved this. Stan saying that so close to his ear made him shiver and he turned his face to nuzzle into Stan's hair, breathing him in. "Daddy takes such good care of me," he said, kissing his head. "I know it's silly, but I missed you so much last night."

Stan pressed into Bill’s neck with more gusto, liking the cute face Bill made when he did. His eyes crinkled up at the edges, his nose squished up as he tried not to laugh. “I know what you mean, baby. Don’t get me wrong, I love Ben. I need Ben. But you’re always going to my babylove. You’re my soulmate, too. I miss you stealing my pillows and drooling on them and  _ me. _ ” He said it seriously, though he hid a smirk in Bill’s shoulder.

"I really like being babylove," he started, a breathy giggle escaping before what Stan said really clicked. "I have never once drooled," Bill insisted, blushing a deep crimson. Oh God, had he drooled on Stan? Why was Stan bringing that up right _ now? _

Stan started giggling much harder then he meant too. “It’s cute, and...I’m gonna miss it, is all.”  _ I’m gonna miss you. _ “But Richie and Eddie are so  _ good _ for you.” Bill looked at him and Stan was drowning in his light green eyes. He...he could be brave. “Maybe...I know Ben misses sleeping with Bev, too. If you want, maybe we can switch with each other, you know?” Bill clenched down around Stan’s cock and he moaned, embarrassingly loud.

"Please, Daddy?" Bill moved forward a little, nuzzling his nose. "I wanna sleep with you at least once or twice a week. I know...I know everything is new and fun for you and Ben, and with everyone else. But...I got so used to listening to you breathe it's hard to sleep when you're not around. And...and Richie and Eddie would love to have you sleep with us, too." He kissed Stan's chin before pulling back and nodding. "You can move now, Daddy. I just really like feeling you in me."

Stan kissed Bill, pulling away before he got too bitey. “I want that, too. I love you, Billy.” He watched Bill for a moment, amazed at how this pretty boy was so pliant beneath him. “Gonna have to sit you on my cock while we read, hm? See if you can focus with me inside you?” As he cooed he slowly dragged his cock partially out of Bill’s heat before pumping back in, loving the pull he felt with Bill.

"I love you more." Bill let out a little gasp when Stan started to move, hips lifting up to be more accommodating. "Oh fuck,  _ yes _ . Love your cock so much, shit." Bill wanted to be on it  _ all the time _ . "I feel...I feel calm when I'm full, Daddy," he admitted.

Stan shook at Bill's confession, partially out of pure arousal at Bill being so open with him, so pretty calling him Daddy, like he trusted Stan with everything that went with that. That Bill felt this safe with him, this taken care of and free? "That's how Daddy wants you to feel, babylove." He rolled his cock until he rested back inside Bill. His mouth dropped open, breathing hot air and need down Bill's neck. "Let go with me, baby. Be a good boy." He kept himself held within Bill, just rocking inside him minutely while his fingers draped around Bill's shoulder, down his chest, tickling at his sides.

"Daddy, Daddy, _ move _ ." He felt himself tremble with need; he knew Stan liked to be rougher, and he needed Stan to be rough with him. Trust him. Trust that he could handle it. He giggled lightly at Stan's wandering fingers, falling open a little more as pre-come dripped down his cock. "I'm Daddy’s, I love you, I need everything you are."

Stan hushed him, fingers dipping into Bill's hip bones and massaging into them. "Baby doll, I need you to trust me." He licked up Bill's throat and behind his ear with the tip of his tongue. "You need me to tell you my plan with you, sweetheart? That's okay, Daddy will tell you. I'm gonna keep you full, and I'm going to make you come like this. Because I want to." His next thrust was fast and dirty before he refused to move again. "And after you come, I'm gonna break you so good, Billy. You're gonna cry with it."

Bill immediately calmed when Stan got his fingers on his hips, settling into the bed and just letting Stan play with him how he wanted. "I trust Daddy," he finally managed, cock achingly hard at Stan's words and actions. "I trust you to put me back together."  _ Because you've already done it. _ "Do...do you like being in me? Do I feel good?" _ Like Ben?  _ The question behind his words was silent, but he was...curious. He hoped Stan wasn’t disappointed.

Stan preened at Bill's admission, pulling at Bill until he was speared open in Stan's lap while Stan sat back against the headboard. "Daddy will take care of you, sweet boy. I always will," he said, using one hand to cradle Bill's ass and the other to tease at the tip of his cock. "Yes. You don't know...how much self control I am using right now, baby. You feel so good, and you're such a pretty boy. I just wanna take you." Stan kissed Bill's chin and jaw. "But I also love and respect you, and I would never hurt you. You can hold me to that."

Bill lost his words for a long moment, unable to think clearly with Stan's hands teasing him. The hand on his ass made him feel safe and grounded, the one on his cock pushing him to let go, encouraging him with the promise of being safe here with Stan. He listened as Stan spoke, letting out happy little sighs in response. He snapped out of it a little at the last statement, letting his head fall forward so that their foreheads touched. "I know, Daddy. I love and respect you, too. So much." He whined when Stan's fingers started to get more purposeful on his cock; he wanted to drag this out, just be full and content for a long time. "This is perfect," he whispered. "I love and hate that we waited."

Stan took Bill's bottom lip between his teeth and licked at it, sucking it into his mouth before popping off it with a heated gaze. "This means so much to me, Bill," he answered, just staring at Bill for a moment, really looking at him. He had such high cheekbones, such pretty lips and artful eyes. Bill's hair wasn't as red as Bev's, it was darker and much more brown. It was also straight where Bev's was curly, and Stan blushed at the thought that he wanted to braid it. "Don't hate it, pretty Bill. We're here now." His fingers dipped against Bill's wet slit and just teased him there.

Bill tried to pay attention, to watch as Stan watched him. Where Bill was somewhat soft, now that he'd gained a little weight from being able to eat his fill with Stan helping provide, Stan was firm and very well sculpted. Stan's eyes held a deep understanding that used to unnerve Bill, but now just made him feel safe in the knowledge that Stan knew what he needed. And God, Stan's nose was so cute he just wanted to kiss it all the time. He moved forward to do just that when Stan's fingers on his slit distracted him and made him gasp and bite his lip. "Fuck, fuck. I'm...I'm so lucky you want me."

Stan growled in warning, biting down roughly on Bill's shoulder and sucking. He licked the area when Bill whimpered and kissed it. "Don't talk like you don't deserve me, precious. It's not true and I won't let anyone say anything like that about you,  _ especially you _ ."

"S-sorry, Daddy," he rushed, blushing as he felt tears forming. His hand quickly came up to swipe at his eyes, embarrassed that Stan showing just how much he loved Bill reduced Bill to tears so quickly. 

“Good boy.” Stan tapped at Bill's tip and cooed at him when Bill clenched around him. "What is it, angel? You liked that?"

He clenched and moved his hands to Stan's shoulders, as if by holding onto him he wouldn't slip off the metaphorical cliff just yet. "Do it again, please Daddy?" A tear drifted down Bill’s cheek against his will and he snatched it away, embarrassed that he was crying so often now. 

Stan pouted at Bill sympathetically and brought his fingers up to his mouth to lick up Bill's pre-come before petting Bill's cheek. "You can cry with me, pretty angel. And you can come as much as you want, Daddy's here." At that he tapped Bill's tip again before tickling at the slit.

"But don't wanna cry, Daddy, I'm happy." He sniffled, nuzzling into Stan's hold and moaning at the fingers teasing him. "As much as I want? Promise?"

"You can cry cause you are happy, Billy. Maybe..." Stan blushed. "Maybe it's cute...when you cry. I like that you...let me see." He gently jerked inside Bill, slow and steady. "Yes, honey, all you want."

"Oh, fuck,  _ Daddy! _ " Bill came with a yelp, letting his tears fall now that Stan had encouraged them. He was afraid he was too much of a crybaby...but if Stan thought it was  _ cute _ …

"Oh, good boy," Stan purred, milking him until Bill whimpered. He licked up Bill's come from his hand, staring at Bill with need as Bill went limp on Stan's cock. He kept Bill's plump ass in one hand but the other, now clean of come, stroked Bill's wet cheek and cooed at him. "Go ahead, sweetheart, let me see." It wasn't like Stan wanted to see Bill in pain, he wanted to see him safe and happy and home. "So pretty, look at you."

"Daddy loves me," Bill whimpered, tears coming faster as Stan cooed over him. His face screwed up, fat tears steadily falling down red cheeks as he sniffled and tried to nuzzle into Stan's hand. "You're so good and I...I don't...I don't know how to show you!" He tried to keep his hands on Stan so that he wouldn't hide from him. "You’re such a good Daddy, Stan. You--you melt when you get around us and, and you make me feel so safe and I'm sorry I didn't call you Daddy sooner but that's what you are, you're mine and...and I'm so glad I let you take care of me."

Stan hushed him with kisses, cradling Bill's face in his palm while he cried. "You do show me, angel face. Oh, Billy, you do." He laid Bill onto his back, making sure they stayed connected and refusing to let go of his face. "Daddy loves you so much. My  _ boy, _ Daddy isn't upset, Daddy understands." He nuzzled into Bill's neck and pecked kisses up to his ear. "You're mine, sweet Dovie." He watched a tear get stuck on Bill's pink lips and lapped it off his skin.

"But Daddy thinks he's scary and he's not!" Bill let himself be coddled, thankful that Stan was still inside him and wasn't gonna stop touching him anytime soon. "I love Daddy. I'm your boy always." 

Stan unabashedly lapped at Bill's face, cleaning up the current tears there. He blushed a bit because it didn't just feel erotic, it felt deeply intimate. "Daddy  _ can _ be scary, but never to you. Never to my boy."

He nuzzled the part of Stan’s face that he could reach, his tear-stained cheeks making Stan’s wet as well. He hummed in agreement, before going quite for a moment. "I want...I want you to take me in front of the others, sometime. S-show them how much you love me and how good I can be for you, Daddy."

Stan's breath caught and he whined, his hips rolling quickly but only staying far inside Bill, not really fucking him. He didn't want to lose himself just yet. "You want that, you cute little thing? Want everyone to see you with me, how I take such good care of you, and how perfect you are?" His pupils were dilated and if he had fangs, they would be out.

Bill sniffled, letting Stan clean him up as his tears slowed, but didn't quite stop. He was still upset from earlier, embarrassed that Daddy had to fuss at him. His tummy flipped at how sweet Stan was, though, how undeserving he was of that softness and affection (he wouldn't let Stan get a whiff of him even thinking that, though). He nodded firmly, keeping Stan's gaze. "Want them to see how perfect Daddy is."

A sharp rush of need welled up in his gut, knocking the breath out of him as Bill watched him. "You don't know how badly I want that, dovie." He held Bill's cheeks and forced his chin up, licking along his lips. "Daddy is perfect if my boy says I am," he said in between kisses. He wiped at Bill's extra tears, staring at him in awe. Bill was so good, and if someone had told him Billy was like this when he felt safe and truly himself back when they were kids, he wouldn't have believed them. Then again, Bill probably wouldn't have believed that Stan could be this soft, either, back then. But being so wrapped up in Bill, being inside him and sharing this with him just pushed him to believe in soulmates that much more. All he wanted was for Bill to show this side of himself whenever he wanted, because it showed how flourished Bill had become. Very slowly, he drew his cock out to the tip and pumped it back in, starting a real pace. He watched Bill's face very intently, wanting to savor it.

"My Daddy is perfect, he’s the best Daddy,  _ oh _ ." Bill lost the ability to speak as Stan moved, his hands rushing up to Stan’s upper arms and holding onto him as he moved. He kept his eyes focused on Stan's, watching his pupils grow larger by the second.  _ Jesus. _ Bill was sure the halo created by the overhead light that surrounded Stan’s hair was no accident; this was a fucking religious experience, one that a God Bill wasn't so sure he believed in was allowing him to have. Stan, this beautiful creature that had a heart of gold and the oldest and brightest soul he'd ever met is making love to him, for no reason other than that he loved Bill and Bill loved him. Bill moved his hands to trace his abs, then slowly back up to his throat, his face, into his hair before stopping and resting there, the blonde curls still so bright against his skin.

Stan snatched Bill’s hips in his hands and rocked them up, letting Stan fuck into Bill deeper than before. “Oh  _ fuck _ , Bill.” It came out in a rush of air as he pressed his cheek against Bill’s long arms as Bill played with his hair. He moved his hand that wasn’t full of half of Bill’s round ass up to the slope of Bill’s side. Bill’s auburn hair was feathered over the pillows beneath them, but only just so. Their hair had gotten so long. He wasn’t complaining, though, he wanted to play with it all day. Bill’s meadow green eyes pinned Stan down, making his hips stutter. He was in love with angels, he was sure of it. “I love you, sweet boy.”

Bill pressed down against the hand that was cradling his ass, trying to give Stan the absolute best angle, working with him so he wouldn't wear out. Bill didn't want this to stop. One hand came down to cradle Stan's cheek, and he let his thumb brush against the barely there bags under Stan's eyes. He was getting better sleep, it seemed. He was absolutely glowing, especially now. Bill felt the slightest drops of sweat against his hands, almost breaking him out of his trance. It wasn't fully, but it was enough that he got his voice back. "I love you, Daddy." He didn't realize just how emotional this would get, and he felt more tears flowing as he tried to speak. "You're everything, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, you feel so good,  _ fuck _ ."

Oh. Well, that did it. Stan had a crying kink.

Bill’s nature eyes welled up and Stan tried to catch them with his fingertips and wet the sheets with them instead of letting them stick to Bill’s face. “You know you’re my soulmate, Billy?” His voice was throaty now, Bill’s emotions yanking on his heart strings. He rammed his cock back inside Bill when he said his name, groaning at how good Bill was taking him. He leaned as far down as he could at that angle, letting his mouth get away from him. “I know you’re gonna marry Rich and Ed, and I’m so happy for you. But...I’m gonna marry you too.” Some part of his brain was screaming that this was mortifying and stupid but Stan’s baby blues began to water with Bill’s.

Bill’s breath caught. He and Richie and Eddie hadn't even uttered a word about marriage, and Bill was pretty sure they would marry each other,  _ not him. _ Could...could the three of them even do that? It wasn't a conversation he wanted to think about right now, not with Stan's cock so far in him he could taste it in the back of his throat. He quickly tried to catch Stan's tears, cooing at him softly. "And you're mine. You wanna marry me, still?" He wrapped his legs around Stan's waist, pulling him even deeper. He didn’t want to think. He just wanted to be loved on in that moment.

Stan nuzzled Bill’s hand, kissing each finger dramatically. “Yeah. I do. I really do.” His wobbly smile shifted into a smirk when Bill tried to egg him on. “Oh, sweet boy. I don’t wanna hurt my precious boy. Does my baby want me to fuck him like a slut?” He kept his eyes on Bill, checking into him. He’d never really called him a slut before. 

"I want to marry you. Yes." Bill took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He wanted to be owned. He needed to know that Stan wasn’t going to get bored of him, tire of him. "Fuck. Yes, I'm your slut. Remind me who's in charge, Daddy."

Stan tapped Bill’s cheek, studying him while he rocked into him. “You want Daddy to be rough? I don’t wanna scare you, baby, so...please tell me if I do.” He pulled Bill’s hands over his head and squeezed Bill’s ass to show him that Stan had him. Bill was safe. Stan pounded his cock into Bill, pace suddenly more wild. 

Bill yelped. He hadn't realized just how much bigger Stan was until he realized both of his wrists fit in his boyfriend's one large hand completely. He allowed Stan to continue, gasping and moaning with every thrust. "Shit, shit,  _ Daddy _ ." He glanced down, watching as Stan's cock moved in and out of him and his stomach lurched. Oh God, he was actually being fucked. Feeling it was one thing, watching it was a whole other thing. It hit him just how intimate this was, how vulnerable of a position he was in, especially with his hands restrained. One look back at Stan's face, though, and he relaxed. He trusted Stan to not hurt him, and he continued to let out little grunts of pleasure as the thrusts got harder and his eyes fluttered shut.

“Such a good little thing, so open for Daddy,” Stan praised, feeling the haze of the moment settle over them. “My boy feels good, being fucked? You were made for this, weren’t you, pretty?” He quickened his thrusts and the answering sound from Bill punched a moan out of him. “This is mine, little slut. My sweet toy. Gonna use you so good, make you feel so light.”

Bill whimpered and nodded along, nearly drooling. He already felt light, and he pulled his legs back just a bit so he could be even more open for him. "Yes, yes, yes, Daddy, gonna  _ come _ ."

“You gonna ask? Gonna beg, like a slut?” His eagle eyes watched Bill begin to fall apart as he wrecked him and smiled at Bill’s dumb look at the question. Oh, Billy was  _ gone _ . “Listen to me, precious. Don’t come yet.” Bill whined pathetically and Stan cooed at him. “Ask me if you can come. Be  _ good. _ Be a good slut, baby.”

"Please can I come, Daddy? Please? Wanna come on Daddy’s cock again, please." Bill’s face burned just slightly, but he'd happily do anything Stan asked because  _ holy shit _ , did he feel safe and good right now. And he liked Stan being in control, choosing for him and deciding when and how he would come. He liked when Stan picked out his clothes, dressed him and fed him. Bill, after everything, was somehow still precious to Stan. And he wanted to be good. "I love Daddy’s cock, feels so good, will Daddy please let his baby come?"

Stan huffed out a whine and canted his hips up, driving further into Bill, pounding up inside him. “Good boy, Billy!” He reached out and held the side of Bill’s face. “Come for Daddy, baby boy. Come now.”

Bill came with a scream the second he was told to, come splattering both of them. The fact that this was the second time he had come and there was almost more than the first time made him blush, but he needed Stan to know just how good he felt. He hoped that proved it. "T-Thank you, Daddy, feels so good."

Stan’s eyes glazed over and he rutted into Bill, quick and rough as he chased his orgasm. “You did so well, baby! God, I wanna fuck you forever.” Bill blinked up at him, eyes wide and sweet, and Stan’s hips stuttered before he gasped, coming inside Bill and groaning his name like a saints prayer.

Bill clenched around Stan, wrapping his legs around his back again and trying to keep him inside as Bill was filled. Fuck, if he thought coming felt amazing, having someone he loved come in him felt like Heaven. He watched as Stan came, loving the way his face contorted. "Daddy is so pretty," he breathed, tugging Stan down into a kiss. "Need to watch you fuck me forever, holy shit."

Stan kept pushing his come inside Bill with faint thrusts while he kissed him, gently explored his mouth with his tongue, being careful not to gross Bill out by being sloppy. He didn’t pull out, he couldn't, not with Bill keeping him caged with his legs. The thought made his softening cock start to half chub again and he felt dizzy with it. “Should fill you up, shouldn’t I? Breed my boy so good.” Stan froze mid kiss and smashed his nose into Bill’s collarbone in his haste to hide his embarrassment for letting  _ that _ slip out.

"Wait, no, I want more kisses," Bill insisted with a pout, gently prodding at Stan's head to try to coax him out of hiding. "You want to  _ what _ ?" As long as whatever that meant included more of Stan’s come in him, he was on board.

Stan continued to hide his face and keep his shoulders up protectively. “It’s just a kink thing, I don’t know.” Bill huffed, and Stan let Bill prod him out of his safe place and pouted back at Bill. “I just feel...kinda wild sometimes and I like...words like that.” That wasn’t quite it, but the whole of it scared him and he didn’t understand it yet, so how could he begin to explain it to Bill? Sometimes I felt  _ everything,  _ and he wanted to stop holding back, wanted to bite and scratch and hold and  _ fuck.  _ He wondered if something was wrong with him. 

"I like it too," Bill whispered with a blush. "Makes me feel...reminds me how much you love me. You let loose with me." He shifted, moaning softly as he felt Stan continue to harden inside him. "I like having your come in me. Does...does what you said mean you'll do it more?"

Stan glanced at Bill, seeing no judgement, just a slight blush and needy eyes. Jesus, Bill was so good for Stan. He tried to answer but his throat felt closed up. He should  _ show _ him. He nodded before he bit down onto Bill’s neck and aggressively thrust back into Bill’s ass.

Bill let out another gasp, surprised and elated that he was being _ taken _ . His head dipped back, allowing Stan as much access as he wanted to his neck.

Fuck, Bill was gonna look ravaged when Stan was done with his neck, and Stan’s chest puffed in pride. He nosed a little farther up Bill’s neck and bit him again, until he got up to the sensitive spot behind his ear. He didn’t bite there, he began to suck and dragging his teeth across the blooming hickey instead, growling mostly to himself, not really aware he was doing it.

Bill shivered and giggled as Stan got behind his ear, his body's first reaction being to bring his shoulder up. He tried to relax; as much as it tickled, he really liked it and didn't want Stan to stop. "I belong to Daddy," he whispered.

Stan did catch his growl in response, full of approval. He blushed crimson, blown away that Bill seemed to like it and didn’t even seem to notice that Stan was being weird. He had slowed down his pistoning hips before Bill whined, petulant, and Stan immediately fucked him harder again. “Daddy belongs to you,” he promised, pressing his thumb against the hickey he’d made.

"Oh, oh, there," Bill whined, keeping Stan close with his legs. He realized belatedly Stan should probably have control over them right now, too. He knew what felt good. Bill hesitantly let his legs relax, now that he knew Stan was gonna keep fucking him.

Stan shook his head, curls hooking around Bill’s nose and ears. “Legs back up, like knowing you’re needy for it, baby.” His voice was heavy and honey sweet. “Be loud, sweetheart, makes me so fucking excited.” Stan held one pleasantly blank hip with his hand, noting how the other hip was sprinkled with freckles. This one was a canvass, it shouldn’t be blank.  _ Bill was art. _ His nails dully dragged against Bill’s un-freckled skin.

"Oh, oh fuck." He complied quickly, squeezing Stan with his legs once he had him wrapped up. "Daddy, Daddy, love your cock," he whimpered, moaning when he felt Stan scratching him. "Maybe...maybe when Daddy wants, Daddy can...Daddy can mark me up there," Bill said, trying to show Stan how much he enjoyed this.

Stan shook with his attempt to not come yet. He wasn’t _ done _ . “Daddy will, little dove. Won’t let you out of sight until you’re owned.” He huffed and held Bill’s hips in the air as he shuffled them, pushing Bill’s face into the mattress and tipping his ass up. “Look at you,” he groaned, like Bill was so hot it was hurting Stan to look. “Do you feel safe, like this? Wanna show you how I can be.”  _ I want you to like it _ , he almost begged, but bit into his lip instead.

"Always feel safe with Daddy," Bill swore, wiggling his ass at Stan in an attempt to get him back in immediately. "I love it, Daddy. I love anything Daddy does." His voice was muffled against the pillow, but he hoped Stan still understood. Embarrassingly enough he was drooling against the pillow, feeling so good he couldn't help himself.

Stan pumped back into Bill, covering him with his chest and biting his ear as he kept his thrusts hard and fast. “Fuck, I love you. I love you.” He was starting to lose his control and was just focused on making Bill feel good. “You like being fucked like this, Billy? You like being used? Daddy wants you to feel so fucking good.”

"I love you so much, Daddy, want you to keep me," Bill sobbed into the pillow, losing his composure as Stan went harder. Bill was sure he wouldn't be able to walk for a while after, but he did not care. This was too perfect. "Yes, Daddy, yes. Love being your toy. You take such good care of me, Daddy,  _ more. _ "

Stan groaned “fuck,” under his breath and held Bill’s hips with unrestrained lust, pinning Bill wide open to the mattress with his weight. “Oh, you’re mine, baby, you aren’t going anywhere.” Bill asked for more and something almost snapped in his chest, but he held on by a thread. The worst thing would be going too brutally and hurting Bill; that was Stan’s biggest fear. But Bill was begging, so beautifully slutty, and Stan pushed Bill’s back down, forcing him to bend his ass up for Stan to take. He was going to come already, but Stan didn’t care. He’d make Bill feel good no matter what.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,  _ ah _ !" Bill was screaming, his voice louder than the creaking mattress underneath him. With every one of Stan’s thrusts, the headboard smacked against the wall. Bill was very thankful they were by themselves in this little cabin, and Mike’s grandparents were well out of earshot almost a mile away. His fingers curled in the blankets, holding on tightly as he got closer to the edge.

Stan’s own sounds were harmonious with Bill’s, but he kept muttering curses every time Bill called him Daddy. “I wanna be so perfect for you”, he babbled, moving his hand and plastering himself over Bill’s body, making him take it. “Wanted to be your Daddy so bad.” Stan kissed the back of Bill’s neck, surprisingly soft, and licked at the sweat and the soft hairs there. “Wanted to make you mine, and own you, so you have to stay.”

"You're my perfect Daddy, always have been," he promised, shivering as Stan kissed him so softly. He looked back for a second, eyes sad. "Daddy, I've always been yours. All you have to do is ask, and I'll stay." His lip wobbled a little, sad that Stan felt that way. "I'm your little baby, Daddy, promise."

Stan whined and nosed along Bill’s neck. “You are, you always have been, dove.” He noticed Bill’s emotional response and bit his lip. “Daddy is okay, Daddy just has a lot of feelings because this is so important and you are so special.” He was rutting inside Bill now, trying to angle just right for Bill, but it was his first time really looking for it so it was taking him a while. He moved his arms and took Bill’s hands with his own, clutching them. It still felt animalistic but he was falling apart in a different way now. “I’m so in love with you, Billy Andrew Denbrough.”

"You don't know how special you are to me, Daddy. We're so lucky." Bill gasped when Stan finally hit his prostate, and it took him a full minute to breathe before he could respond. "I want you forever, Stanley David Uris. I am so in love with you."

“Did I find it, baby? Right there?” He aimed for the spot and was unforgiving in his rapid movements against Bill’s prostate, trying to ruin Bill right then and there. “This is forever, okay? I meant it then and I mean it now.” His voice was gruff but at the same time his fingers were gently petting Bill’s hands.

"Yes, Daddy, you found it, oh!" Bill gripped the sheets harder and bit his lip so hard he tasted blood at a particularly good thrust. "I know, Daddy, I trust you." He gripped the sheets again. "Daddy, I wanna...I wanna feel you come, first. Wanna be bred."

“Okay, baby, I’ll come in you, fill you up. You’ll be so full.” Stan snapped his hips, trying to drive Bill over the edge as well as push himself over. Stan froze when Bill said  _ bred _ and shouted Bill’s name, murmuring that he loved him over and over as he came inside Bill, staying inside him possessively as he caught his breath.

Bill came when he felt Stan come in him again, breathing heavy as his cock sputtered out the last little bit of come he had in him. He fell against the bed, arms and legs shaky from holding up his weight. "Stan," he whimpered, glancing back at him. "Oh God, that felt so good. Are you okay?"

Stan nodded, refusing to move from on top of Bill just yet. He was so comfy. “Love you, little dove,” he murmured, kissing gently at Bill’s spine. “Billy, Billy. You’re so cute.”

"I love you, Daddy," Bill promised, settling and blushing as he felt how wet they both were now. "That was...incredible. I can't believe I got to have sex with you."

Stan snorted, holding himself up so he didn’t squish Bill, but stayed inside him. “I can’t believe I got to have sex with you, it’s a dream.” He frowned at their mess and finally pulled out but immediately added three of his fingers so Bill wasn’t empty at Bill’s whimper. “I got you, sweet boy.”

Bill preened, settling against the sheets. "Eddie said I should get a plug...but this is better." He looked back at Stan, still studying him. "Are you sure you're okay, Daddy? I didn't upset you or anything?"

Stan smiled at Bill and curled his fingers, showing him he wasn’t going anywhere. He crawled up and helped Bill move until he was chest to chest with Bill, hand cradled between his legs and the other pulling Bill’s head to Stan’s chest. “No, baby, you’re good and safe with me.”

Bill snuggled against him, letting out a relieved sigh and kissing Stan's chest. "You’re safe with me too, you know?" He was quiet for a moment before looking up at Stan. "You and Ben...are you happy?"

Stan nodded, watching Bill with sharp eyes. “Yeah, I am. He’s really sweet. It’s like...magic.” He rubbed Bill’s back soothingly. “Like it is with you. I would ask if you and Eds and Rich are happy, but I know you are.”

"We are," he said with a nod, almost purring under Stan's touch. "I'm just happy that you're happy, sweetheart. I know you were worried about things with Ben and I hated it for you."

Stan kissed along Bill’s eyebrows while he spoke. “I know you felt the same with Richie and Edwert. I’m just glad...glad that I get to have you, too.” He groaned when Bill clenched down on his fingers, before creeping in his little finger and the tip of his thumb. “It’s like...after everything, we get a happy ending. We get all our loves.”

Bill rolled his eyes at Stan’s nickname for Eddie but ignored it, clenching against Stan fingers and cooing a little at how full he felt. "I can't believe we get all of them. It's...wild." He ran a finger down Stan's face. "I need to spend some quality time with Mike and Bev tomorrow. And I think you should try to spend some time with Richie and Eddie. They'll take good care of you."

Stan blushed at that, unsure. “Oh, I don’t know.” He ducked his head, suddenly shy. “I’m too...they’re both Doms, you know?”

"Richie...Richie subs for you," Bill reminded him, nuzzling his nose. "They love you very much, Daddy. I'm sure they'd love to spend some time with you. It doesn't even have to be sexual, and you don't gotta tell me. I just...I know how important you are to them, and they are to you."

Stan whined, wrapping around Bill and pouting. “We’ve never...gotten that far?” He nodded though, knowing Bill was right. “I will, I’ll try to keep Ben with me so he doesn’t get lonely, but if he gets weird, can I send him to you guys? I know how much he loves you all.”

Bill nodded, nuzzling his nose against Stan’s. "I think I have some making up to do with Ben, anyway." He said with a small frown. Stan hushed him, giving him a reassuring smile that made Bill calm. "But, I promise, I'll take care of him, sweetheart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We feel better and better about our work! Please leave a kudos, and if you have already left one, PLEASE comment and let us know what you think. angelsfallingdeath catch can be found at lethimrunsonia at tumblr, and astrid_lee20 can be found at kitchen-witch-bitch at tumblr.
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	14. Spin the Bottle - Mike/Bev/Eddie, End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev and Mike: Nipple Play, Fingering
> 
> Bev and Eddie: Vaginal Sex, Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Nipple play
> 
> Eddie and Mike: Anal Sex (Mike to Eddie), Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The first part is finally all posted! We are so excited. Can't wait to start posting part two!

Beverly immediately stopped her motions, inhaling sharply when Eddie’s fingers touched her. Cool fingertips gripped her chin, and before she realized it he had two of them toying with her bottom lip. She wanted to open her mouth, take them in, but reason crashed through her haze. She was still with her other lovers, even though they most definitely were not focused on her. "I want Mike, and you,” she finally admitted, moving forward and capturing Eddie’s lips with her own. "You were so...I liked how you were with Ben, how you are with Bill."

Eddie whined into her mouth and licked along her teeth. He regretfully pulled away and watched her tuck some ginger spice hair behind her ear. He  _ wanted. _ “Yeah, Bevvie? You want me to pay attention to you?” 

“ _ Yes.”  _ It came out as a whimper and she moved closer, her hands cupping his cheeks as she gave his bottom lip an experimental nibble. “Attention” was exactly what she wanted, from him especially. When they were younger and he barely looked at her, she chalked it up to him being nervous around a girl. When she joined the Loser’s Club, she thought maybe instead it was because of the rumors he’d heard about her. As they got older and he was friendly but still didn’t pay her too much mind, she figured it might be because he just...didn’t like her as much as he liked the others. For a while, she was okay with that.

Until she wasn’t. 

She realized she wanted him when he started dating Richie because he was so attentive, so gentle and sweet. She wanted him,  _ and _ she wanted Richie. She wanted some of the love he gave Richie, and the doting he did on Bill. But she felt like he was a deer, and if she got too close, he would bolt. So she settled for laughing with him across tables and hideouts and bedrooms.

She was finally  _ close  _ to him, able to taste him. He tasted like wine and whiskey and mint and Ben, and his mouth was warm and inviting. She pulled back just enough to search his chocolate brown eyes, the ones that now were focused entirely on her. He was almost too pretty; it just wasn’t fair. He rivaled her even on her best days. She pushed away the thought and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer. She fit like a glove against him, just like she fit with her other boys. 

Mike’s eyes watched them kiss with greed, and pride. He  _ knew  _ how Bev felt about sweet Eddie, and her fear that Eddie didn’t even  _ like  _ her that much. He knew better though, he’d seen the experimental looks Eddie shot Bev when she fixed her hair, when she jokingly danced around with Richie, when she and Richie crawled all over each other, laughing to death. At first Mike thought Eddie was jealous that Richie and Bev got along so well, but he soon realized that Eddie might just want to be a part of their shenanigans, that he wanted to be  _ kissing  _ Richie  _ and  _ Bev. Mike guided her and Eddie towards their bedroom. “I wanna see that, Bev looks so pretty when she gets riled up, Eds,” he mentioned, sitting on the edge of the bed and lazily undoing his belt. 

Beverly pouted at him, reaching for him. “Not pretty, Papa,” she insisted. “ _ Sexy. _ ” 

Mike could never say no to Bev, and he scooched back until his back to the headboard and assisted Bev in laying back against his chest. "Pretty  _ and  _ sexy,” he promised as he kissed her bangs. “You gonna be a good girl?" Mike teased, breath on her hair, the hot air causing it to tickle her face. 

“Yes, Papa, gonna be good,” she promised, smiling nervously at him as she settled in his lap. Being in his arms helped calm her nerves; she was loved, and he wouldn’t let her get hurt. She trusted him. She could trust Eddie, too. 

Eddie was already gone, Bev was so cute and alluring, and she was looking at _ him _ . He'd never paid much attention to girls, but he'd always paid attention to Bevvie. Bev, who never called him names and threw punches at people who did. Bev, with cherry red lips and fire hair, who looked at him like he was  _ special,  _ but not  _ breakable.  _ He threw his legs over Mike's so he could sit in between Bev's thighs, and playfully kissed along her face. "That's so cute, hearing you call our Mikey that, honey."

Beverly got giggly as Eddie toyed with her and blushed, realizing just then it was the first time Eddie heard her call Mike that. "He deserves it," she told him, playfully moving against Mike’s hardening cock to tease. "He takes really good care of me, so he gets to be Papa."

Mike held her hips against his erection and began to slowly rock up against the cleft of Bev's ass, smirking when Bev relaxed against him even more. "It's my highest honor," Mike promised, completely serious as he breathed in the smell of her hair. 

Eddie watched them, amazed at how sweet and easy their love was, and the fact that they were willing to let him sit in with them. He reached out and tipped Bev's face to look at him. "He does take very good care of you, I'm so happy you get to have that, love." He kissed her, long and needy, before pulling back an inch just to look at her more. She was like an angel, and Mike was just as beautiful. He rubbed his arm, worried he must look like a wide eyed idiot who kept staring at the much more attractive people in the room. 

Beverly moaned into the kiss, pouting when it was over. She held his gaze for a long moment, trying to muster up the courage to ask for exactly what she wanted. In the meantime, she pawed at his chest, trying to feel him through his shirt. Eddie, like Bill, had a very light, feminine frame. He felt familiar and safe. "Eddie?" She started, voice soft. She felt Mike rock against her again, almost as if to say  _ go ahead _ . "Maybe...maybe you can take care of me, too?"

Eddie nodded at her too quickly, because that’s what he wanted more than anything. He praised her bravery by kissing up her jaw, smiling wide. "You want this off, baby?" He asked, tugging at his sweater vest. "You want me to touch you?" He kept his voice soft, matching hers and touching their noses together. 

Mike reached out and held on to Eddie's shoulder, supportive and kind. "I know Bev wants you too, so bad, doesn't she?" Mike chuckled when Bev scooted back closer to him, shy.

Beverly whimpered at his kisses, toying with the hem of his shirt and trying to tug it up. "Please? Wanna see you." She nuzzled against his nose, blushing at his question and nodding. "I've always wanted Eddie. You're so pretty and sweet and make sure we're all safe and healthy." She bit her lip and glanced at her lap, shifting a little in Mike’s hold. She was so shy because this was so important.  _ Eddie _ was important. Eddie was someone she wanted to protect and be protected by, because he was stronger than anyone gave him credit for.

Eddie looked up at Mike, who smiled encouragingly at Eddie, eyes warm. Eddie pushed in close to them and crawled into Bev's lap, clasping their hands together. She was struggling to find her words, and Eddie wanted to show her she didn’t need to be afraid. Not of him, not of Eddie. "I love you, Bev. I'm right here," he whispered, pressing their lips together.

"I love you," Beverly whispered against his lips, squeezing his hands and tugging him closer. "Do you want me? Like you want our boys? It's...it's okay if you don't."

Eddie stared at her, shocked. She didn’t  _ know?  _ "Of course I do, Bevvie,  _ sweetheart _ ." He kissed down her neck and under her ear, trying to calm her down. She leaned against him and he held them both adoringly.

Mike kissed the back of her head as he listened to his loves struggle with their feelings. Why was he the only non-himbo in this group? "See, Bevvie, he wants you. How could he not?"

She let out a soft gasp, blushing, squirming, and giggling as Eddie kissed her where she was the most sensitive. "Oh, oh, _ Papa, _ I'm so happy cause I want you too." She blushed at Mike’s question and gave a shrug, realizing she had been silly to be so nervous.

Eddie groaned at her sounds, running his hands up her thighs and tickling at her skin. "You...I'm Papa, too? I can be that too?" 

Bev nodded, overcome with shyness again. “Please?”

Eddie grinned, heart speeding up. “Yeah. Yeah I’ll be Papa, baby girl.”

Mike pulled up her dress, carefully taking it over her head and laying it on the bed while Bev held onto both of them. He touched the underside of her breasts, holding her to comfort her and show her that she was safe.

Eddie stared at Mike and Bev, how he undressed her, and unwrapped Bev right in front of him. He was gapping at them, because he'd never touched breasts before, let alone  _ seen them _ , and he felt pathetically inexperienced. "C-can I, baby?" He begged, looking at Bev and trying to show her that he meant it. He wanted to show her how much he  _ needed  _ to touch her.

"Y-yes, Papa, please touch me." she breathed. She opened her legs a little wider for him, blushing uncontrollably as Mike undressed her and teased at her nipples right in front of Eddie.

"Do you know how, Ed?" Mike teased, causing Eddie to blush, a little ashamed, like he had been the first time he tried to give Richie head and had no experience. 

"N-no," he admitted, unable to look away from the cute and soft breasts in front of him and Bev’s rosy blush as she watched him. 

Mike gave him an easy smile. "I'll show you, baby." He flicked his thumb across Bev's nipple, grinning when she immediately reacted.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped, and she arched her back into the touch. "Oh, oh, please, again."

Mike squeezed her around the middle, and Eddie pushed her legs as open as they’d go, groaning when he saw Bev's cute panties sporting a wet spot that he wanted in his mouth. Eddie chewed on his lip and curled up against Bev's chest, resting the side of his face near her breast. He took her lonely nipple between his forefinger and thumb, and softly rubbed it. It was so  _ soft,  _ and Bev was so  _ reactive _ .

Mike beamed at Eddie’s initiative and continued his own movement on Bev's breast. "Good girl, show Eds what you like, baby. Let him hear you."

"Papa Eddie," she whimpered as she pulled her legs back and rutted against his hip, giving Mike her hands so she really couldn't move. She watched Eddie carefully tease her, and that made her even  _ wetter _ . He was being so gentle, and his breath against her nipple had her writhing even more as she moaned.

Mike held both her arms behind her back, teasing each finger and rubbing her back. "Oh, is Eddie being good, baby?" He cooed when Bev tried to hump against Eddie harder. "So greedy, little girl." 

Eddie moved only slightly, reaching to the nipple that Mike had had, and rolled it in his fingers. He inched his mouth close to her other nipple and licked it. He  _ liked _ that, and started to suckle on it, thinking how it got hard like a cute little cock. He snorted to himself, he was so  _ gay.  _

"Oh, oh, yes," she whimpered pathetically, kicking out her legs a little with the need to let out some of the energy that was coursing through her. The wet heat of Eddie’s mouth was going to kill her. " _ Papa _ ! Ah, your mouth feels so warm,  _ oh _ ."

Mike laid them back a little, wanting to see more, and groaned at the hungry look in Eddie's eyes. Oh, this was going well. "Guess what, Eds?" 

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Mike in response, obviously too preoccupied to pop off of Bev's tit. 

"I have this theory, that she can come from just this. You wanna try it?" 

Eddie almost came when he heard that, and dragged his teeth down her tit, nuzzling into the soft skin of her breast. "Yeah, want that, wanna make you come so much, Bev, wanna make you shake."

"Oh fuck," Beverly was almost in tears. That was the best type of orgasm she could have, and she and Ben had discovered it not long after they moved into the dorms. Had Ben told Mike? "Please, please, I'll be so good." She blushed, looking up at Mike. "Maybe...maybe you could help Eddie, Papa? He only has one mouth."

Mike beamed at her, the breath knocked out of him at her big eyes looking up at him. He helped her lay her head on the pillows, making sure she was comfortable, before cradling her on his side. "Oh, poor Bev, only one mouth on her?" 

Eddie moaned and sucked her tit rougher than before, but stroked the side of her breast like it was precious. He had never thought much about breasts, except Bev’s. He never thought he’d get to  _ make her come  _ by touching them. He rutted his hips against her leg, stupendously turned on.

Mike finally bent his head down and licked across her other nipple, lapping at it over and over before suckling on the nub.

Beverly's fingers immediately tangled in their hair as she writhed, all of the sensations going straight to her pussy. How was Eddie so perfect at this already? How did Mike know exactly how to get her off with this? "Papa," she whimpered. "Feels so nice, love both of you so much."

Mike hummed in agreement, sucking and sucking before pulling off and lapping at her hard nub. "We love you, beautiful." 

Eddie was kissing her tit, teasing her and watching her fall apart with wide eyes. "Yeah, baby, you're such a good girl for us. So good for your Papas."

Beverly's legs kicked out a little and she moaned, not sure who's name to say. She was in pure ecstasy, both of them teasing her so well. "Fuck,  _ fuckfuckfuck _ ," she blushed deeply as she felt her panties grow even wetter, the once tiny spot now large from where she'd squirted. "I've gotta come, please? Being so good?"

Mike refused to stop licking her nipple, so he reached down between Bev's shaking thighs and rubbed a circle against her clit through her underwear as a way to tell her she could let go. 

Eddie was panting and feral eyed, but he was being so careful with her sensitive bud, just nipping it with faint pressure. "Such a good girl," he whispered, blinking up at her from under his lashes, wondering if he looked as pretty as he did when he was sucking cock.

"Oh, fuck, Mike!" She came quickly, squirting with it again and shaking against his hand. She tried to keep her focus on Eddie, who somehow managed to look even prettier right now than normal. She bit her lip and came a second time just at his words, breathing heavy as she let herself throw her head back and cry out with it. "Eddie, Mike,  _ Papas _ please, gotta...gotta feel you in me."

Mike tugged Eddie on top of Bev, giving him permission to fuck her first as he caught his breath. "Oh Bevvie, you sound so sweet, you did so good," Mike cooed, his wet hand moving to her stomach to rub her skin. 

Eddie slipped on a condom and nuzzled against her chest, kissing along the side of her breasts. He was pretty sure he was addicted to touching them, now. He felt like a fifteen year old pervert, but she was just so  _ pretty _ . And she liked it  _ so much. _ Eddie lined up to her center but faltered. He’d never been  _ inside _ a girl before, what if he didn’t  _ do it  _ right? Mike was there, face close to his and kissing his nose. 

"It's the same basic movement, baby. I promise, you'll make her feel good." 

Eddie gave Mike a shy smile. How did he always know what to say? He leaned into their kiss, very slowly pushing into Bev's center, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Oh,  _ Eddie _ ," Beverly breathed, moving her legs up so they were tight around his waist. She was surprised by just how long he was, how perfect he felt inside her already. She felt like she was being speared open, but she didn't want it to stop anytime soon. She clenched around him, clapped one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

Oh.  _ Oh _ , he wanted to hear her say his name like that forever. He pressed inside her until he was deep, resting his forehead on her and breathing her air. "I love you, Beverly," he moaned, begging to snap his hips, trying to see what she liked. 

Mike laid on his side, watching them and resting his hand on Bev's breast, not teasing her just yet, just being supportive. "She likes it deep and soulful," he half-teased, smiling at them when Bev blushed.

" _ Miiiike _ ," she whined, arching her back as Eddie found his pace. God, that had felt amazing. "It's our first tiiime, I'm not always like this." She kissed Eddie again and let her free hand tangle in Mike’s hair, petting him to show she wasn't really upset by the teasing.

Mike started to laugh, bright and loud, getting up on his elbow and kissing her as Eddie groaned, hips shaking from how much he liked this. 

"No, that's true, sometimes I tie Bevvie up and fuck her so hard she cries." He beamed at how red Bev turned in response and the obscene moan Eddie let out at the thought. "Oh, you like that, Eds?" 

Eddie nodded, dragging his cock slowly in and out of Bev, trying to be sweet and soft. "Y-yes,  _ fuck _ ."

"We should let Eddie watch sometime," Beverly giggled, kissing Mike back and gasping against his lips as Eddie hit a good spot. "Fuck, fuck, Eddie, you feel so good."

Mike nudged her head to the side and nipped at her neck while she moaned. "I think Eddie wants to do more than watch. I think he's pretty kinky." 

Eddie's hips stuttered and he tried to hit that spot inside her again, liking her reaction and her tiny hip motions trying to help him along. 

"Maybe," he allowed, one hand creeping down to her clit. He wasn't sure how to do this, exactly, but he'd...studied. He gently massaged it, only just touching it. She was  _ wet _ , and he grinned to himself in pride.  _ He  _ was making her feel this way. 

"What do you wanna do to me, Pa- _ oh _ ." She stopped mid-sentence, brain freezing at the combined sensations of Eddie touching her and Mike biting at her neck. She managed a moan, rolling her hips and trying to get him deeper, encourage him to keep touching. " _ Eddie. _ "

Fuck, okay, he must be doing it right because Bev was trying to fuck back onto him now, and that was so  _ hot _ , her hips were so soft and strong, trying to force an orgasm out as soon as possible. He wanted to help her so badly. "I want to do everything to you, baby. You don't even know," he whispered, speeding up his finger as he pounded into her. 

Mike licked at her pulse point, watching her struggle at the edge. "You gonna come on Eddie's cock, Bevvie? Gonna be a good girl?"

Beverly cried out as she came, burying her face in Eddie’s shoulder and riding him through her orgasm. She shook with it, his name falling from her lips like a prayer as she managed to come back down from her high. "God, Richie is a lucky bastard to have gotten that for the last  _ six years _ ."

Eddie barked out a laugh as he came, too distracted by watching her come to stop moving his hips. She had made him  _ laugh _ while he came, and that had only happened with Richie, and Eddie was coming so hard. He licked at Bev's oversensitive nipples, needing to make her shake underneath him. "And Ben and Mike have gotten to make you sound so fucking beautiful this whole time?" He chuckled, pressing her hair out of her face with affection. "You sound like an angel, Bevvie."

She grinned at him shyly, leaning up to kiss him over and over. "You're so sweet to me." She nuzzled his nose and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are? We're so fucking lucky, aren't we, Mikey?"

Eddie hid his face in her shoulder, feeling his heart speed up all over again at the look in Mike's eye. 

"Bev, we are the luckiest. And I don't think he does know, we should show him." 

Eddie whined and clutched Bev, needy and emotional as Bev pet him. He felt so close to her right now, felt so connected, even as she moved and his cock slipped out of her, condom full against him. He didn't even care that it was gross. Bev's nails were faintly digging into his arms and he wanted her to mark him up, he wanted to fuck her to pieces like Mike had teased. Mike's hand came to rest on Eddie's pert ass and it jumped, his hole feeling open.

Beverly gave him a wink before moving down underneath Eddie, tugging off the condom and licking a stripe up his cock through his come. "Mm, Eddie, you taste so sweet." She took him into her mouth and started to clean him up, figuring he wouldn't like having come all over him while Mike made him feel good. 

Eddie bit his lip, hands clutching the covers as he fought against the urge to fuck into her mouth. That was not something he needed to do without asking, and he didn't know that he could speak right now, not with Mike’s hand on his ass and Beverly's lips on his cock. He glanced back at Mike, doe eyes big and wide and wondering. He glanced back at his own ass and back at Mike, biting his lip seductively.

Mike rolled on his own condom, getting his big fingers covered with Bev's extra wetness that had collected on her thighs. "Bev's mouth is so soft and wet, isn't it, angel?" He kissed on the curve of Eddie's ass and gently began to open him up, making sure he had enough lubrication so he wouldn't hurt his boy. "She must really like you," he teased, feeling Bev reach out and pinch his thigh in retaliation.

"Y-yes," Eddie whimpered, melting at having been called angel. Somehow Mike knew exactly 

how to make him pliant, and it made him a little nervous. He moaned when he felt Mike’s finger in him and immediately pushed back to get him deeper. "I really like her, too," he insisted, reaching down and tousling her hair affectionately. "Same goes for you, Mikey."

Beverly let out a happy little noise at Eddie's remark, letting her head lean back into his touch. It almost brought her off of him, but she kept his tip in her mouth, just teasing at his slit with her tongue. She gave Mike a small nudge, encouraging him to touch her as much as he needed--she was still very wet, and wanted Eddie to be as comfortable as possible.

“Oh, she’s so sweet, angel baby. She wants to make sure you're so wet for me.” He used his other hand and rubbed at her opening, grinning when she moaned around Eddie, which caused Eddie to gasp. “Look at my two sweethearts,” he cooed, taking the extra wetness and using it to add another finger. He waited until Eddie was panting before slicking up his cock with what was left on his hand. “Oh, look at you, honey,” he cooed when Eddie glanced back at him, eyes half lidded. “Bevvie, my sweet honeycomb, you want Eddie to come in your mouth?” While he waited for her to tap on him in response, one for yes and two for no, he ever so carefully pushed inside Eddie, plastering himself across Eddie’s back.

Eddie breathed out a sigh of relief as Mike pushed into him, crying out once Mike was in as far as he could go. "Fuck, fuck,  _ Daddy _ ," he whimpered, happy that Mike made sure he was touching every part of Eddie. He needed this closeness, and he couldn't believe he was getting to do this with Mike. Sweet, strong Mike, who loved Eddie. Loved all of them. 

Beverly tapped his leg once with her own, keeping her hands on Eddie's hips and digging her thumbs into his hip bones as he struggled to not move deeper into her mouth. She knew he was afraid of hurting her, and that made her heart flutter. "Eddie, you can move, baby," she whispered. "I'll squeeze you if I need you to stop, okay?" She took him in her mouth again and he immediately bucked his hips forward, losing his control.

Mike groaned at Eddie’s tight heat and slowly rocked in and out of him, starting a deep but quick pace. “Daddy’s boy is so soft,” he murmured, moving his face to breathe against Eddie’s ear. “So good for me. You aren’t gonna be able to last, little angel, Bev’s too good at that. She sure gives you a run for your money, huh?”

"Yes Daddy," Eddie choked out, hiccuping just a little with a sob. He was overstimulated, but he didn't care. It felt too good. He moved just a little bit inside her mouth, trying to ease up on the tension, but was also trying to be mindful of how much she could handle. " _ You _ feel good, Daddy, I don't want you to stop yet."

Bev didn't take pity on him, just took him deeper into her mouth and let out a happy sigh as she felt him in the back of her throat. Within seconds she felt him start to spill, and she sucked harder until he finally came. She heard him cry out and curse, felt him grip the sheets above her and finally took pity, pulling off and rubbing at his shaking thighs. "You're okay, Eds, Mike’s got you, honey, he'll keep going if you need it."

"Need it!" He begged, looking back at Mike with wide eyes. " _ Please! _ "

Mike hushed him, cooing into his ear. “Oh, Eddie baby, I am not done with you yet.” He canted his hips and railed into Eddie faster now, feeling better about it now that he knew he wouldn’t choke Bev by fucking Eddie too roughly. “He begs so pretty, Bevvie, do you hear this cute slut?”

"He's so fucking precious," she cooed, moving out from under him and settling against the pillows, legs spread wide. "Oh, Mike, he's so good for you."

Eddie closed his eyes and gripped the sheets harder, sobbing as Mike snapped his hips. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, please Daddy." Eddie wasn't even sure what he was pleading for, but he needed Mike to keep up that dirty talk. It was driving him  _ crazy _ . When he managed to open his eyes and catch Beverly staring at them, hand roaming down to her wet cunt, Eddie let out a whine. He had an audience, something he and Richie had fantasized about for a while. And fuck, that got him hard again.

“Daddy’s right here, Daddy’s got you,” Mike promised, smoothing his hand down Eddie’s side as he pounded into him. He heard Eddie’s cute sound and leaned back, onto his legs, forcing Eddie to be in his lap and speared onto Mike’s cock. And facing Bev, who was staring at them with a delighted expression. “You like that she’s watching, sweet boy? You wanna put on a show?”

Eddie gasped and nodded emphatically, pulling himself up a little and sinking slowly back down on Mike's cock. " _ Yes _ Daddy," he pleaded, moving to stroke himself and play with the pre-come that was already leaking down his cock.

Beverly smirked as Eddie started to get needier, but that turned into a soft moan as she finally started to touch herself. "Oh, fuck, Eddie you're so pretty. But did Mike say you could touch yourself, honey?"

Eddie let out another whine and stopped, glancing back at Mike with a soft look on his face. "Please, Daddy?"

Mike cooed, seeing how much he and Bev were affecting his boy. He leaned them a little forward so he could still fuck into Eddie easily, but that Eddie was still on display for their girl. “I didn’t say you could, Bevvie is sure a good girl, isn’t she? She wants to make sure you can come, so maybe she’s a little selfish about that.” He winked at Bev and kissed down the back of Eddie’s neck as he started to slow his hips, pushing in deeper and sluttier instead. “Did my baby boy get so excited from Bev?” Eddie nodded stupidly, eyes darting between them with need. “You can touch yourself, spitfire, but don’t come just yet. How does that sound?”

Eddie groaned and nodded, too far gone to really speak anymore as he slowly touched himself, keeping his half lidded eyes on Beverly. Eddie let himself settle and breathe as Mike got slower, less worried now that Mike would finish and this would be over too soon. 

Beverly slipped one finger inside herself, curling it a little every time she pushed in. "I love being good for you, Papa," she whined, choking on her words.

Mike moaned into Eddie's ear, nuzzling into his hairline to help dry the sweat there and licking at Eddie's pulse point. "Good baby, Eds, I love you." Mike wrapped a protective arm around Eddie's chest, trying to be helpful in keeping him up right and comfortable. He watched Bev stroke herself as Mike moved inside Eddie, keeping him open and moaning. "Bev, baby, are you gonna come, sweet girl?" His voice was teasing and sweet, and he snapped his hips roughly into Eddie over and over, sudden and quick.

"Uh, uh,  _ unnn _ ," Eddie whimpered, trembling under Mike's touches. He leaned against his chest to steady himself, and his strokes got lazier. "Lo- _ ove you _ , Daddy."

Beverly slipped another finger inside and started to fuck herself faster, nodding emphatically. "Y-yes Papa, he's so pretty, you're so hot, _ fuck _ ." She came as the last syllable left her lips, breathless and fucked out as she settled against the pillows.

"Good girl," Mike praised as he pressed Eddie against his skin, groaning when Eddie easily fell against him. Eddie's lolled back and Mike captured his mouth in a kiss. "If you clean our girl up, I'll let you come as soon as you want, precious." He heard Bev whine from her throne of pillows and tried to chuckle through his fast breathing. "She's so wet, Eddie, don't you wanna help our baby?"

Eddie blushed and nodded immediately, dropping his hand from his cock before moving forward and starting to lap at Beverly's pussy. He closed his eyes and breathed in, and he thought he might have heard her scream. He couldn't really tell, everything was so fuzzy. And Bev smelled  _ good,  _ and tasting her made him feel crazy.

Beverly cried out, legs trembling underneath his kitten licks. She had been sure she couldn't come again, but with Eddie teasing her this way, that may not be the case. She reached out for Mike, whimpering and pouting as she did.

Mike hushed her as he moved in against Eddie's, chest flat against Eddie's strong back. He took Bev's hand and kissed it multiple times, speeding up his thrusts in time with her cries. "Do you feel good, darling? Is Eds doing a good job?" He squeezed her hand and slammed back into Eddie, cooing at Eddie and petting the side of his face.

"Yes, yes, yes," she cried, pulling one leg up and back as Eddie hit a particularly good spot. "Eddie, baby,  _ please! _ "

Eddie’s nose pressed deep into her slit as Mike fucked him harder and he managed to pull away, licking up the slick from her thighs to give her a break before lapping up her labia. "You taste so good," he murmured.

Mike beamed at how gone they both were, Bev with her hair slicked against her face, the cute red hairs near her center barely visible behind Eddie's tongue and face. Eddie's eyes were wide and lust blown, and Mike whispered in his ear that he was a good boy for taking such good care of Bev. He kissed what he could reach of Bev's shin and wiped away the sweat from Eddie's red face. "You're both so beautiful..." He felt himself tipping over the edge and tried to stave it back until his loves came. "Make her come, precious, she's such a good girl. Then Daddy says you can come, pretty boy."

Eddie became more purposeful with his tongue, moving it up and down her slit before finally kissing her clit and sucking on it, pushing two fingers into her as he did so. He felt her writhe and cry out, gripping his hair and tugging it to fuck herself against his face. He loved this. In no time at all she was coming again and he cleaned her up just as efficiently as he had beforehand, and finally, finally, he let go again. He glanced back at Mike as Beverly closed her legs and trembled, trying to come down from her high. "Daddy, wanna feel you," he pleaded, moving back against Mike as he begged.

Mike cooed at him in praise, holding Eddie's hips with a comfortably tight grip. "Okay, sweet boy, I'm gonna come for you, don't worry." He kept to his word, fucking into Eddie fast and dirty, rutting into him with need. The sweet feeling of tipping over the edge hit him fast and he groaned Eddie's name over and over like litany. "Please, Eds, come for me."

Eddie came with a shout of Mike’s name, his hole clenching around Mike as they both settled. He took a few deep breaths against the bed, slowly starting to come up from where he’d fallen so deep into subspace. "Oh God, fuck, that was amazing."

Beverly giggled and nodded, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. "Hell yeah it was."

Mike pulled out of Eddie apologetically, tying up their condom and throwing it in the trash. He laid in between both of them and offered them both an arm, chest wide open. "It was perfect, with you two."

Beverly wasted no time in cuddling close, her face buried in Mike's neck with a hand on his chest. "You were perfect.” 

Eddie took a full minute before he crawled up, laying his head on Mike's chest and hugging Mike around the waist. "I'm happy I got to be with you two," he admitted, kissing Mike's peck.

Mike's arms cradled them both as soon as they came to him, both hands in their soft hair. "Bev, you were such a good girl for me and Ed." He turned and kissed Eddie's nose. "And you did so well, I'm proud of you." He nudged Eddie's face with his nose until he looked at him. "You can always be with us, love, we adore you." He squeezed Bev. "Obviously."

/////

Ben woke up to someone stroking his face with their finger, but he couldn’t move too much because he was tied up in a mess of Richie’s limbs. He heaved a small sigh and grumbled at the now more insistent pokes, and finally let his eyes open and narrow. He was met with Beverly’s face, and as much as he loved her,  _ he was sleeping well _ .

Beverly stopped her poking and smiled at him. “Good morning,” she whispered. “Pratt sent out some emails today about online classes. You need to read them.”

“At...” he glanced at his watch and looked back at her in shock, “Jesus Christ, it’s 2 in the afternoon.”

“You had a long night,” she grinned. “Can you escape Mr. Octopus there?”

Richie peered out over Ben’s shoulder and grumbled, “Mr. Octopus is an enigma that cannot be fathomed,” before reaching up and pulling Bev down on top of them. 

“Oh my God, no,  _ ah! _ ” Beverly fell into their hold, giggling at Richie’s antics before kissing him on the cheek. “ _ Riiich _ , you guys have been sleeping too long.” She stroked a finger down his nose as she grinned. “Bill and Eddie are distraught without you.”

Ben kissed the top of her head and tried to sit up. “I can’t believe I slept that late,” he huffed.

Richie kissed at her finger and squeezed them both before releasing Ben from his cage of hairy arms. “But I  _ like  _ holding Ben,” Richie said, pouting and kissing Bev as she sat up with Ben, “and I like holding  _ you,  _ Miss Bev.”

Beverly’s heart fluttered at that and she kissed his nose, moving down to his lips. “Come hold us in the living room, then. Be with everybody. But brush your teeth first.”

Ben leaned back down and kissed Richie’s cheek before hopping up, giggling at her suggestion. “Hey, play nice. No one has good morning breath.” 

Richie threw his arms over his face and groaned, kicking his legs out over both their legs petulantly. “ _ Beeeev,  _ see if I kiss you downstairs!”

She gave Richie a grin as if to say,  _ watch this _ . “You love kissing me downstairs.”

“ _ Aaaaaaannnnnd  _ it’s time for me to get up,” Ben found himself giggling uncontrollably at her comment, blush creeping up his cheeks because  _ okay maybe he was a little bit of a prude _ .

Richie snorted and hid his laughter in between Bev’s shoulder blades and snuck his arms around her waist. He loved holding Bev, she was so soft and he liked the way her hair looked next to his black hair. Maybe he liked to pretend he helped her stand out. “I  _ do declare! _ You may be on to something, sweet darlin’!”

Beverly turned in his hold, not wanting him to hide his sweet laughter. It always made her heart stutter, and she wanted to spend a lot of this time looking at him. Even though they’d lived in the same city, they hadn’t gotten enough time to just cuddle and  _ be _ . “Oh?”

“We’ve turned into horn dogs,” Ben insisted with a sigh. “You’re not making it easier on him to get out of bed, love.”

“I just wanted  _ you  _ to get out of bed and do your stuff. Richie might not have to do stuff. You don’t know.”

Richie gave Ben a shit eating grin over Bev’s shoulder. “Yeah, I’m not a cool kid who actually has work to do, haystack, I’m a trashcan who gets to hug my favorite girl all day if I want.” He watched them both look at him and he tried to play off the obvious self-deprecation. “I do have to do my presentation tomorrow over fucking zoom, but I’m better at adlibbing when I actually, you know,  _ adlib.”  _ He grumbled, obviously disliking his professors way of doing things. 

“I mean, it’s trash  _ can, _ not trash  _ cannot, _ ” Beverly said, hugging him tightly. “Do we need to beat your teacher up for you, honey?”

Ben had been standing, but took a seat on the bed again, frowning at Richie. “Do you want to practice in front of us tonight? We won’t be assholes, I swear. I’ll cover Stan’s mouth if I have to.”

Richie pulled Ben into a hug and stole a kiss before shrugging, feeling a little lame. “I...if you guys want? Eddie is usually the only one who does it because people from this class don’t like my...I don’t know, ‘technique’ of practicing and coming up with jokes.” He nudged his nose against Bev’s cheek. “That’s what I get for it being more of a public speaking class than anything.”

“Oh honey.” Beverly’s face had fallen and she pressed a few butterfly kisses to his cheek. “They’re just jealous of you, baby.”

Ben nodded in agreement, reaching out and running his fingers through Richie’s hair. “She’s right, Rich. And I would love to listen and help if I can. How many more presentations do you have to do?”

Richie brightened at their touches, sunning himself in the warmth of their affections and leaned into Ben’s touch. “Eh, it’s what I get for being in the same major as some business majors.” He made a face like ‘business major’ was a bad word. “You’d really want to? Okay, yeah. I only have one big one after this and then that class should finish up. What about you guys?”

Beverly sighed. “My capstone class is just grading us based on everything we’ve already submitted, and I just have papers and quizzes for my other classes.”

“I was supposed to present my big project at a function with local Architecture firms at the end of the semester.” Ben scratched at the back of his neck. “They’re still trying to do that virtually, which means I have to do a lot of technical writing. Bill’s better at that than I am so I’m going to have to ask him to edit my stuff.”

Richie ruffled Ben’s hair and kissed him when he huffed. “Let me know if I can help at all. I can make snacks and stuff.” He nuzzled into Bev’s hold and tried not to think about how his friends were very very smart, and Richie was in college to be a comedian. “Go check on your emails, bunny, we’ll be there soon. Cross my heart.”

Ben didn’t want to leave. He gulped at the nickname and gave a single nod and an “ _ Okay _ ,” barely stopping himself from saying Daddy. What had gotten into him, saying that all the time? He didn’t like thinking about the implications of that for too long. He stood on shaky legs and made his way to his and Stan’s cabin. He brushed his teeth, glancing in the mirror and tracing his fingers over the hickeys that littered his neck. Richie had not gone easy on him, and he was surprised to find that he loved it. His skin looked  _ pretty,  _ bruised in that way. He didn’t want to go out looking like that, though, so he grabbed his lightweight-turtleneck running shirt to cover them. That wouldn’t look too weird with his sweatpants, he figured. 

At least, he had thought so before walking into the living area and seeing several pairs of eyes go directly to his neck. Eddie smirked, having fallen prey to Richie’s hickeys several times before. He said nothing, though, and Ben tried not to look at Mike and Stan who were trying their best to not laugh.

“I didn’t want to be  _ cold, _ ” he finally said, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen before plopping down next to Stan. His boyfriend had been kind enough to bring his backpack to the main area for him, and he thanked him with a small kiss on the cheek before pulling out his laptop.

Bill snorted from his spot in the recliner. “It would have been less obvious if you had come out shirtless.”

“There will be no shirtlessness here,” Ben insisted, shooting him a grin. 

Stan put an arm around Ben’s waist and pulled him close, but sent a secret wink to Bill. “Well, I think it’s cute,  _ and  _ I think Eddie and Bill are being hypocrites.” Stan snorted when Mike let out a giggle and put his hands up in surrender when Eddie stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Hey, we all have biteable necks, not Ben’s fault that Richie’s a  _ big fan,”  _ Mike said in his defense, which just caused Eddie to laugh harder.

“You’re  _ all. Assholes _ .” Ben ducked his head and stared at his computer intently, waiting for his email to open as he snuggled just a bit closer to Stan. There wasn’t any heat behind his words, though, and hearing their laughter and being in the same space with all of them just made him feel...at peace. 

This month was going to suck for a lot of people. But not so much for Ben and his Losers. 

They had each other, and that was well enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment! Find us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch. 
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow astrid on tumblr at democracydiesindarkness and angelsfalling at lethimrunsonia.


End file.
